Cantarella
by virginiaGdM
Summary: Esta es la historia de una seductora ambición, que terminó por convertirse en amor. Rating podría cambiar conforme se desarrolle la historia. Miku/Kaito, basado en esta bella canción. Reviews, onegai! Terminado. Gracias!
1. Atracción

Hola, queridos lectores =) este es mi primer fic de Vocaloid, espero que les guste. Está basado en la canción Cantarella, pero más específicamente en este video: http: // www . you tube .com / watch?v=h3U-IGxt_q U&feature=related (sin espacios)

Disclaimer: por más que quisiera, Vocaloid no es mío, ni tampoco Miku ni Kaito, ni siquiera tengo una copia del programa. Tampoco me pertenece el video en el que está basado este fic. Lamentablemente, tampoco me pagan por escribir esto, lo hago por diversión.

Disfruten :)

* * *

(Miku POV)

Ser una princesa no es cosa fácil. Mi mente se ve siempre asediada con responsabilidades que atender y preguntas sin responder, con la esperanza de algún día tener algo de tiempo para mí misma. Una buena princesa es callada y sumisa, pero con una presencia que inspire respeto, debe verse hermosa todo el tiempo y fingir que le importa vitalmente cada palabra que las otras personas digan. No es que no importen los problemas de los ciudadanos, ni los temas triviales de los nobles, pero a veces me gustaría que no fuese mi obligación atenderles. Esa noche, por ejemplo, se iba a ofrecer un baile en el palacio, y mi padre me dejó bien claro que debía hablar con todos y cada uno de los invitados y causar una buena impresión. Todo lo que yo quería hacer era sentarme al piano a tocar mi melodía favorita, pero una princesa nunca se perdería un evento social en el cual hacer que todos crean que eres distinta.

No quería tener que levantarme para hacer los preparativos. En mi cama, mirando distraídamente al techo, mi mente divagaba en mis recuerdos, transportándome al pasado. En el piso de arriba, alguien tocaba el violín. Recordaba esa melodía, un viejo amigo me la enseñó. Su nombre era Shion Kaito, el hijo mayor del duque de tierras muy lejanas, que se encontraba de visita en nuestro palacio. Él llevó su violín, y comenzó a tocar esa canción tan animada y romántica.

-¿Cómo se llama? – recuerdo haberle preguntado en esa ocasión.

-Cantarella. – respondió, con una media sonrisa que me provocó un sonrojo.

Él se fue, y no volvió a visitarnos desde entonces. Dejó una caja, cerrada con llave, diciendo que adentro había un pequeño regalo para mí, el cual nunca pude abrir porque se llevó la llave con él, y al poco tiempo lo olvidé. Me pregunté quién podría estar realizando una interpretación tan acertada de esa melodía, pero la duda debía esperar a otro momento para ser aclarada. Una mucama entró en mis aposentos para informarme que mi padre quería verme en el desayuno esa mañana, y que debía levantarme y alistarme. Era una tarea inmensamente tediosa, pero una buena princesa nunca desobedecía a su padre.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

El palacio real era tan o más grande de lo que recordaba, habiéndolo visitado por primera y única vez hacía diez años. Había recibido una invitación para asistir al baile de primavera, y ya que mi padre había muerto recientemente y yo había heredado su título, me pareció buena idea asistir y mezclarme con los círculos sociales cercanos a la corona. En mis tierras nunca tenía mucha compañía, pues mi carácter serio y solitario solía repeler a las personas. Solían decir que era huraño y ermitaño, pero no me importaban sus habladurías. Esperaba que aceptando la invitación del palacio no sólo lograra codearme con algunas personas importantes, sino que esperaba escapar un tanto de la monotonía de mi hogar.

Llegué al palacio durante la noche, debido a una tormenta que entorpeció el andar de mi carruaje. Fui recibido por el rey en persona, el cual se aseguró de que fuera atendido con los mejores privilegios. Me comentó que mi padre y él eran amigos muy cercanos, y que sentía un dolor muy profundo por su muerte. Asimismo, dijo que era una pena que no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo más seguido, pero la lejanía de nuestros dominios era un gran impedimento.

-Por cierto, debo pedirle disculpas en nombre de mi hija por no venir a recibirlo. – me dijo, antes de dejarme solo en la habitación de huéspedes – Se siente algo enferma, y siendo el baile mañana, debemos dejar que descanse para que pueda recuperarse a tiempo.

-Entiendo. – dije, con mi habitual expresión seria.

Lo cierto era que no recordaba mucho a tal princesa, ni me importaba. Sólo la había visto una vez, diez años atrás, cuando una pequeña niña de siete años se había acercado a mí cuando practicaba con mi violín y me había preguntado el nombre de la canción que estaba tocando. En aquellos tiempos, mi personalidad era mucho más extrovertida y alegre, por lo que la pequeña niña y yo nos hicimos amigos. No obstante, habían pasado tantos años que apenas podía recordar su cara, y dudaba mucho que ella si quiera se acordara de mi nombre.

Le dije al rey que ya que había llegado tan tarde al palacio, prefería tomar el desayuno de mañana por mi cuenta, más tarde. El rey, afanado en causarme una buena impresión, aceptó mi petición y dio la orden de que mi desayuno fuera entregado en mi habitación una hora más tarde de lo habitual. Le agradecí, y él se retiró para volver a dormir. Yo, por otra parte, tenía la intención de dormir más de la cuenta, pero me encontré a mi mismo despertándome antes del amanecer, sin una pizca de sueño. Saqué mi violín, y toqué la melodía Cantarella, la misma que había tocado diez años atrás. Eventualmente, cuando el sol salió, decidí dormir un poco más antes de que mi desayuno me fuera entregado.

La noche no tardó en llegar, y con ella el esplendor de las galas palaciegas se desplegó. Con mi mejor atuendo, bajé hasta el gran salón, donde cientos de invitados hacían su aparición y bailaban al ritmo de un vals. Me maravillé ante el lujo de los candelabros dorados, el lustroso suelo de mármol, las mullidas alfombras, el derroche de dinero en los finos vestidos con pedrería. Muchos otros nobles reconocieron el parecido con mi difunto padre, a pesar de nunca haberme visto antes, y se acercaron a hablar conmigo. La mayoría me pareció un puñado de pretenciosos interesados, que sabían de mi relación con el rey y los amplios bienes que poseía, y que no paraban de presentarme a sus hijas. Ninguna de esas niñas mimadas me atraía, eran exactamente de la misma calaña que las mujeres chismosas de mis tierras.

De pronto, todos los invitados comenzaron a revolotear como mariposas asustadas alrededor de una recién llegada. Era alta y esbelta, con largo cabello esmeralda recogido en dos coletas, luciendo un hermoso vestido negro. Caminaba con gracia y elegancia, el movimiento de sus caderas atrajo mi mirada inmediatamente, como una especie de sueño sensual lejano. En cambio, su inocente y tímida mirada era tan tierna que arrancaba sonrisas de todos los aristócratas que saludaba.

-Oh, la princesa Hatsune Miku acaba de llegar. – le dijo una mujer a sus amigas en voz alta detrás de mí. – Escuché que ya tiene diecisiete años. ¿Cuándo decidirá casarse? Siempre está saludando a todo el mundo, pero no acepta ser cortejada por nadie.

-Dicen que el rey quiere casarla con el príncipe del reino vecino para forjar una alianza. – dijo otra mujer – Por eso ella no acepta a los nobles de aquí. Eso es triste, mi hijo quizá podría tener una oportunidad de casarse con ella.

-Quien consiga su mano será extremadamente afortunado.

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia cuando aquellas mujeres mencionaron su nombre. El resto de su conversación me llegó como un susurro perdido, pues mis pensamientos se dirigían únicamente hacia ella. ¿Era ella la misma niña que había conocido diez años atrás? ¿Cómo podía haberse convertido esa pequeña y curiosa criaturita en una joven tan hermosa y accidentalmente seductora? Aún no podía apartar mis ojos de sus caderas, moviéndose al compás de sus pasos, ni de su cintura estrecha, o de su disimulado escote. La deseaba como no había deseado a ninguna otra, pero aún así su rostro me inspiraba tanta ternura e inocencia, como si fuera un verdadero ángel.

El rey fue a mi encuentro mientras me dirigía hacia la princesa, y tuve que enmascarar mis emociones detrás de mi expresión seria e inexpresiva.

-Venga, señor Shion, - me dijo, señalando con su mano el camino hacia la princesa – permítame presentarle a mi hija.

Así que su padre quería estar presente cuando nos encontrásemos, ¿no? Eso ciertamente desbarataba mis planes de seducirla. Nos acercamos a ella a paso firme, y la joven princesa reaccionó con nerviosismo al ver acercarse a su padre con un extraño.

* * *

(Miku POV)

Acababa de rechazar disimuladamente los afectos de otro pretendiente, tal como mi padre me había dicho que hiciera, cuando éste en persona se acercó a mí. Iba en compañía de un hombre que me parecía extrañamente conocido, pero no lograba recordar claramente. Sus ojos azules iban a juego con su cabello, su piel clara parecía suave y tersa, pero sus serias facciones varoniles eran atractivas. Me estremecí bajo su mirada penetrante, la cual parecía hurgar en lo más profundo de mi alma, pero que no dejaba de ser seria y fría. No pude evitar sonrojarme, era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda mi vida.

-Miku, hija mía. – dijo mi padre cuando llegó a mi lugar, señalándome con un gesto al hombre que lo acompañaba – Éste es lord Shion Kaito, a quien viste por última vez hace diez años.

-Es un placer volver a verla, señorita. – dijo el aludido, tomando mi mano.

En ese momento, sus labios besaron mi mano, tal como dicta la etiqueta. No obstante, en el último segundo, sentí claramente su aliento cálido, mientras la punta de su lengua entraba en contacto con mi piel. Me sonrojé notoriamente, y miré en dirección a mi padre, quien se encontraba muy ocupado en una pequeña charla con otro noble. Shion Kaito se incorporó lentamente, con su expresión tan seria y fría como antes, sin el más mínimo rastro de la sensualidad de su beso.

-El placer es mío. – respondí, como formalidad que dictaba la etiqueta, tratando de controlar el temblor de mi voz, ya que mi padre volvía a concentrar su atención en nosotros – Hace tiempo que no he sabido nada de usted. ¿Cuándo llegó?

-Anoche. – respondió él, con su voz seca y fría como si nada.

-Lamento no haber estado allí para recibirlo. – dije, trivialmente – Estaba un poco indispuesta.

-Su padre, aquí presente, me presentó sus disculpas anoche. – dijo él, y mi padre asintió ante sus palabras.

-Es cierto. – corroboró.

Fue un alivio cuando finalmente pude dejar la tensa conversación con el nuevo Shion Kaito. Y digo "nuevo", porque el niño de diez años que yo recordaba no se parecía en nada a él. Sus acciones me confundían, y sus palabras eran tan frías y distantes como las de un completo extraño, y por ningún motivo iba a mencionarle la caja con su regalo ni a pedirle la llave.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

El nerviosismo de la princesa era, si se quiere, aún más estimulante. Mi pequeño gesto de interés, tan bien disimulado que su padre no se dio cuenta, fue más que suficiente para que sus rodillas temblaran y sus mejillas se enrojecieran. Ella, en su virginal inocencia, no podía enfrentarse a mi descarado pero escondido avance. No obstante, no podía acercarme a ella, o su padre podía enterarse, y eso perjudicaría a todos. Él me estimaba debido a mi padre, pero era obvio que no me quería como pretendiente de su hija, sobre todo si pensaba casarla con ese príncipe extranjero.

Una vez acabado el baile, cuando me encontré solo nuevamente en mi habitación, mi mente no podía apartarse de la princesa. El deseo me quemaba con tanta intensidad, que me di cuenta que aunque el rey tuviese otros planes para ella, debía lograr hacerla mía antes de concluir mi visita. Decidido esto, busqué en mi baúl hasta que encontré una máscara blanca, que ocultaba mis facciones superiores con magistral exactitud, y me puse un sombrero negro que ocultara parte de mi cabello. Sabía que debía seducir a la princesa, y lo haría poco a poco. Con mi disfraz, me encaminé hacia los aposentos reales, escondiéndome entre las sombras.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Por favor, dejenme un review con su opinión, la cual es muy valiosa para mi :) Acepto crícticas de todo tipo, menos insultos hacia mi persona.

Matta-ne!


	2. Visitante nocturno

Aquí está el segundo capítulo! gracias a las personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de enviarme un review, aprecio mucho su opinión :)

Disclaimer: ni Vocaloid, ni Miku, ni Kaito me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, dado que como ya todo el mundo sabe, no me pagan. debería enviarle aunque sea un pequeño bono a sus escritores, nosotros somos los que hacemos que esta pagina tenga tanto exito.

* * *

(Miku POV)

El viento soplaba con fuerza, agitando las cortinas de mi ventana abierta. Mi mente se removía, inquieta, expectante. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, ese tipo de presentimientos que no te dejan dormir. Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, con las sábanas hasta el cuello, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de deslizarme lentamente hasta un profundo sueño reparador. Mi puerta había sido cerrada con llave, como siempre, para mi seguridad. El único problema era mi mente, la cual no dejaba de viajar unas cuantas horas atrás, hasta el momento en que mi estabilidad emocional se había roto completamente.

Hija, el señor Shion se estará quedando en la habitación de huéspedes todo el tiempo que quiera. – me dijo mi padre antes de retirarse a sus aposentos – Trátalo muy bien.

Como quisiera poder echarlo del castillo, me sentiría mucho más tranquila. Pero, como siempre, mi deber de princesa va primero que todo lo que yo quiera, y si llegase a decirle algo pesado a este hombre que creía poder insinuárseme sin tener consecuencias, mi padre me mataría. No soy tonta, un beso como el que Shion Kaito me había dado era un símbolo de interés demasiado descarado. Para mi mala suerte, no estaba intentando cortejarme, ya que sus palabras permanecían frías y distantes como el hielo. No era el tipo de insinuación que solía rechazar de todos los caballeros de la corte, ellos eran educados y seguían el protocolo, mientras que él parecía estarse burlando de mí.

Mi mente comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco, y mis pensamientos se desviaron hacia cosas más relajantes. Comencé a pensar en las flores de mi jardín, en la fuente de mármol que quería mandar a construir cerca de las rosas, hasta que logré adentrarme en un sueño ligero.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Mi máscara era un poco incómoda, a decir verdad, cuando se trataba de cruzar largos pasillos a oscuras sin tropezar con nada. Me desvié hacia el jardín del palacio, donde corté algunas rosas azules de un arbusto escondido tras una estatua, antes de volver a los pasillos. Logré llegar a la puerta de la princesa haciendo un esfuerzo, pero sufrí una gran decepción cuando comprobé que estaba cerrada con llave. Algo desanimado, dirigí mi vista hacia la luna, cuya imagen se filtraba a través de la ventana abierta del pasillo. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que entrase una persona, y eso me dio una idea. Salí por la ventana y caminé con sumo cuidado en las salientes, escalando poco a poco, asomándome en cada ventana abierta que encontraba. El viento agitaba mi capa, amenazándome con hacerme caer si una ráfaga demasiado fuerte me azotaba.

Finalmente, al apartar una cortina color rojo oscuro, la luz de luna iluminó levemente una cama donde descansaba una joven de cabello esmeralda. Me deslicé dentro, aprovechando la oscuridad para alisar mi capa y mis guantes, y asegurarme de que mi máscara y mi sombrero seguían en su sitio. Palpé en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, donde sentí las rosas azules que había tenido la suerte de encontrar. Observé el semblante tranquilo de la princesa, quien irradiaba inocencia y ternura aunque estuviera dormida.

¿Por dónde empezar? Ahora que había llegado a mi destino, no sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. Estaba consciente de que debía seducirla, era lo que mi subconsciente me dictaba, pero no de cualquier manera. No podía simplemente violarla, ni hacerle daño de ningún tipo, eso no era lo que yo quería. Deseaba su cuerpo, pero si iba a embarcarme en esta travesía para conseguirlo, no iba a hacerlo mediante la fuerza bruta. Lo que realmente me deleitaría, lo que ensalzaría el placer de mi victoria, sería que ella se entregara voluntariamente. Sobre todo, porque tarde o temprano, iba a tener que revelarle mi verdadera identidad.

Siguiendo un impulso que parecía ser lo correcto, me acerqué lentamente a su cama, y me incliné lentamente a su lado. Inhalé su aroma, un perfume de flores y frescura, y fijé mi mirada en sus labios rosados y suaves. Muy despacio, con extremo cuidado, mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

* * *

(Miku POV)

Nunca he sido de esas personas que se duermen profundamente con facilidad. Suelo despertarme si una luz fuerte se enciende, o si alguien hace ruido cerca de mí, o si alguien me toca. Me encontraba soñando con la pacífica luz de la luna, cuando sentí el peso de alguien inclinándose sobre mí, y algo suave cerrándose sobre mi boca. Abrí mis ojos con rapidez, y lo primero que vi fue unos ojos azules ardiendo frente a mí.

Me incorporé con rapidez, ahogando un grito, y el intruso retrocedió de un salto. Llevaba puesta una máscara blanca que cubría la mitad de sus facciones, además de un sombrero que me impedía ver su cabello. Lo único que su atuendo y la escasa luz me dejaba ver eran unos cuantos mechones color azul oscuro asomándose debajo del sombrero, y un par de ojos que brillaban en contraste con el blanco de la máscara. No reconocí a la persona, pero sí pude reconocer la expresión de su rostro: deseo. Me estremecí bajo esa mirada tan demandante, asustada de ese desconocido que había encontrado la forma de irrumpir en mi habitación aún estando mi puerta cerrada con llave.

¿Quién es usted? – pregunté, haciendo acopio de toda mi valentía, sonando demandante y temerosa al mismo tiempo. No exactamente como quería, pero mejor que nada. - ¿Qué hace en mi habitación a esta hora? ¡Llamaré a los guardias!

El intruso, sin pronunciar una palabra, se abalanzó sobre mí y cubrió mi boca con su mano, aplicando una fuerza tal que me impidió emitir otro sonido. Me indicó que hiciera silencio, tocando sus labios con la punta de su dedo índice, y me dirigió una media sonrisa irónica.

No vine a lastimarte, princesa. – dijo, con voz ronca, y aunque me sonó ligeramente familiar, no la pude reconocer – Te soltaré si prometes no gritar.

Asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza, apretando los labios, y el intruso soltó mi boca. Volvió a retirarse casi hasta la ventana, y la luz de la luna comenzó a iluminar su silueta de forma misteriosa y elegante. Me di cuenta de que usaba una camisa blanca con corbatín rojo, un traje abrigado y una capa negra. Su sombrero describía una forma de "v" detrás de su cabeza, y la nariz alargada de la máscara le otorgaba un aspecto que asemejaba un ave. Un halcón acechando a su presa, pensé, estremeciéndome. No me gustaba la idea de ser la presa de un extraño que parecía querer algo más que robarme un beso.

¿Quién es usted? – pregunté, con un tono de voz más tranquilo, aferrando la sábana a mi pecho.

Aún no es momento de que usted sepa eso. – me respondió, y el tono de su voz era tan sugestivo que un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

No podía negar que era atractivo, al menos las pocas facciones que podía vislumbrar, como su barbilla recta y sus labios.

¿Qué es lo que quiere? – pregunté, tratando de controlar el temblor de mi voz – Le advierto que no estoy de humor para juegos tontos.

Ah… - dijo el hombre, achicando levemente los ojos, sonriendo un poco más ampliamente – Pero es que mis juegos no son tontos, alteza.

Dicho esto, comenzó a acercarse nuevamente, mientras hurgaba dentro de su traje en busca de algo que me dio miedo imaginar. Con cada paso que daba, yo me arrastraba hacia atrás en mi cama, hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared. Él no dejó de avanzar hasta que su rostro estuvo a centímetros del mío, su cuerpo inclinado sobre el colchón, apoyándose en una rodilla.

¿Quieres apostar? – preguntó, en un susurro, y su aliento cálido golpeó mi rostro – Yo digo que te rendirás antes de que el verdadero juego comience.

¡Váyase! – dije, pero mi voz no fue ni la mitad de lo autoritaria que pretendía, temblando patéticamente – No quiero jugar a nada.

Viendo que mis palabras no daban resultado, y que sus ojos seguían taladrándome con la mirada, le propiné un empujón con el cual conseguí hacerle perder el equilibrio, y su pecho golpeó el colchón con un fuerte golpe. El único problema era que su cuerpo me bloqueaba el paso, y no pude escapar de él cuando se incorporó y sujetó mis brazos.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Lo admito, casi pierdo los estribos cuando la princesa me hizo caer boca abajo. Cuando logré incorporarme, palpé rápidamente el bolsillo de mi abrigo, y comprobé que la mayoría de las flores se habían hecho pedazos. Sólo quedaba una intacta, las otras se habían reducido a un puñado de pétalos azules. Enojado, sujeté a la insolente niña por los hombros con la intención de zarandearla, pero me contuve. No debía hacerle el más mínimo daño, o de lo contrario, ella nunca se entregaría a mí voluntariamente, como yo quería. Me quedé en silencio y la miré a los ojos por un largo rato, hasta que ella dejó de forcejear conmigo y me miró, claramente atemorizada. Me dije a mí mismo que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, y que para seducirla debía evitar asustarla.

Como ya dije, no vine a hacerte daño. – dije, con la voz más persuasiva que pude lograr – Me preguntaste qué quería, pero creo que eso lo puedes deducir tú misma. Sin embargo, te digo que estoy hablando en serio. No te estoy proponiendo un juego cualquiera.

¿Q-qué…? – intentó preguntar ella, con la voz temblorosa.

No te preocupes. – le interrumpí, acallándola – Ya me voy, pero volveré pronto.

En ese momento, el viento comenzó a soplar con aún más fuerza, agitando con brío las cortinas detrás de mí, y una idea me vino a la mente. Retrocedí hasta la ventana nuevamente, apoyándome en el alféizar, e introduje mi mano en mi bolsillo. Saqué los pétalos azules, y el viento los arrancó de mi mano y los distribuyó por toda la habitación en una danza casi mágica. La luz de la luna los iluminaba, y les daba un brillo único. Los ojos verdes de la princesa miraban todo con asombro, su boca ligeramente abierta en un gesto de sorpresa, y aproveché el momento para arrojar la única rosa que había quedado intacta sobre su colchón. Le dirigí una sonrisa descarada, y me di la vuelta para concentrarme en mi salida a través de la ventana.

* * *

(Miku POV)

¡Espera! – intenté decirle, pero ya había desaparecido en la noche.

Tan pronto como el viento disminuyó su potencia, la magia se acabó. Los pétalos cayeron al suelo, sobre la alfombra, sobre mis sábanas. Una rosa azul descansaba en mi colchón, a mis pies. Mi corazón no paraba de latir a toda velocidad, y mis mejillas ardían en su sonrojo. Agradecía que él no hubiese visto el intenso color rojo que se adueñó de mi cara cuando me sujetó los brazos y comenzó a mirarme de esa forma tan persuasiva, como si buscara seducirme y tranquilizarme al mismo tiempo.

Por más que intentaba buscar en mis recuerdos a alguien como él, no lo conseguía. No conocía a nadie con ese aire tan atrevido e insolente, pero seductor y encantador al mismo tiempo. No tener ni idea de quién era me asustaba, sobre todo porque no me creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo eternamente. Sabía que se me había insinuado de una manera muy poco decorosa, y me estremecía de sólo pensar que me había robado mi primer beso, el cual se suponía que estaba reservado para ese príncipe del reino vecino. También sabía que debía informar inmediatamente a mi padre y a los guardias que un hombre extraño se había colado en mi habitación, pero la visión de esos pétalos azules regados por toda mi habitación me hacía cambiar de opinión. Quizá, en mi subconsciente, quería volver a ver a ese enmascarado. Quizá estaba tan cansada de hacer todo lo que mi padre me ordenaba, que quería conocer el peligro de hablar con un extraño. Quizá, después de todo, no quería reservar mi amor para ese príncipe que jamás había visto.

* * *

Fin del segundo capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado :) dejenme un review con su opinión, por favor, los aprecio mucho.

Matta-ne!


	3. Santuario Musical

Hola! les traigo el tercer capítulo :) en este estoy buscando exponer un poco más el mundo en el que vive Miku, su relación con su familia, la manera en que su personalidad puede cambiar de madura a inocente, y el cambio de sentimientos entre nuestros protagonistas xD Gracias a quienes me dejaron un review! Espero que les guste este capítulo, los dejo para que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Quisiera que Vocaloid, los videos, los personajes, todo me perteneciera, pero lamentablemente, no se puede. Además, este fanfiction esta hecho sin fines de lucro, pues no me pagan.

* * *

(Miku POV)

La mañana siguiente, cuando me miré en el espejo, mi reflejo me devolvió una mirada nerviosa. Era como si la mitad de mi mente se concentrara en mi rutina diaria, y la otra mitad estuviese asomándose en mis recuerdos de la noche anterior. Deslicé mis manos sobre la falda del vestido una y otra vez, alisándola, en un acto reflejo. Llevaba mi habitual vestido negro, con mi cabello recogido en dos coletas con un par de listones. Una mucama me ayudaba a aplicarme algo de maquillaje, mientras que otra me lustraba los zapatos.

-Se ve usted hermosa esta mañana, Alteza. – me dijeron, una vez que decidieron que mi apariencia era ideal.

-Gracias. – dije, sonriéndoles ligeramente – Pueden retirarse si desean.

-Gracias, Alteza. – dijeron, realizando una reverencia, antes de marcharse y dejarme sola en mi habitación.

Nadie sabía lo que había sucedido en mi habitación la noche anterior. Nadie sospechaba que un desconocido enmascarado, descarado y atrevido, había decidido irrumpir en mis aposentos. Yo misma había recogido los pétalos del suelo, y había puesto la rosa azul en un pequeño jarrón de cristal, con agua. Parecía recién cortada, y esperaba que no se marchitara muy rápido. Cada vez que mis ojos se posaban sobre la flor, mi mente se removía con vergüenza y nerviosismo.

Me repetía a mí misma una y otra vez que no debía temer. En mi fuero interno, pensaba que si toleraba al enmascarado, él podría ver la oportunidad para aprovecharse de mí. Pero, ¿A quién no le gustaría tener un poco de peligro y emoción en su vida? Digamos que mi condición de niña obediente y sumisa era perfecta para precipitar consecuencias desafortunadas. Lo único que me tranquilizaba, aunque fuese de forma mínima, era el hecho de no me iba a enamorar de él, dado que su comportamiento me producía repulsión. Nunca me llegaría a gustar una persona que tiene el atrevimiento de entrar por la ventana de una dama en medio de la noche. Aunque no hace falta recalcarlo, nunca podría siquiera pensar en hacer algo íntimo e inapropiado con él. Además, mi mano estaba garantizada para ese príncipe vecino, cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía. No obstante, ¿Era esa razón suficiente como para que una princesa no pudiera experimentar algo de adrenalina?

Sí, ese tipo de cosas pasaron por mi mente repetidamente durante toda la mañana. A pesar de que mi padre procuró mantenerme ocupada con un par de peticiones, o mejor dicho, órdenes indirectas, mi subconsciente insistía en hablar consigo mismo sobre el mismo tema.

Como todas las mañanas, me dirigí hacia el comedor real para desayunar con mis padres. Apenas las puertas de roble se abrieron, vislumbré la imagen habitual de mi padre sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, con expresión solemne, y mi madre sentada a su derecha, sonriendo tímidamente y sin esfuerzo.

-Toma asiento, hija. – me dijo mi padre, señalando el asiento junto al de mi madre – Hoy tenemos algo importante que discutir.

Mientras caminaba hacia el asiento asignado, no pude evitar anticiparme a su discurso. Cada vez que debíamos discutir algo importante, se trataba de algún baile, una cena u otro evento social donde debería conversar con todos los invitados. Me senté, y Papá siguió hablando mientras los sirvientes traían las bandejas con abundante comida.

-Anoche hiciste un gran trabajo como anfitriona, hija. – me dijo, sonriendo – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias, padre. – respondí, sonriendo con timidez. Por muy molesto que me resultara mi labor de protocolo, me gustaba saber que mi esfuerzo era apreciado. Eso me ayudaba a seguir interpretando mi papel.

-El embajador del reino vecino nos comentó que tu conversación era sencillamente encantadora. – dijo mi madre, con esa sonrisa prudente, no demasiado ancha, que debían mostrar las damas.

-¿En serio? – pregunté, más para mí misma que para ellos. La verdad era que no recordaba al embajador del reino vecino, había hablado con tantas personas que había olvidado a muchas de ellas – Oh, vaya, me siento halagada.

-Y tengo una noticia aún mejor, Miku. – dijo mi padre, con una mirada que dejaba ver lo emocionado que estaba – Dime, ¿Qué tal están tus habilidades con el clarinete?

-Eh… Hace mucho que no practico con el clarinete, padre. – respondí, confundida – Mi habilidad debe estar algo oxidada, pero mi conocimiento sigue intacto.

-Ya veo… - dijo Papá, pensativo - ¿Y qué tal con el piano?

-Pues, estoy mejorando mucho, ya soy capaz de tocar bien varias piezas. – respondí, recordando que recién había descubierto la forma de tocar Cantarella con ese instrumento.

-Muy bien, ¿Y con el violín? – preguntó, ante lo cual yo sonreí ampliamente.

-Excelente. – respondí, recordando el bello sonido que escapaba de las cuerdas de mi violín cada vez que tocaba. Me sentía orgullosa de mí misma por haber logrado dominar ese instrumento, no me importaba gran cosa si sonaba jactanciosa.

-Me alegro. – dijo mi padre, felizmente – Porque en una semana vas a ofrecer un recital para tu futuro prometido, sus acompañantes, y el resto de la corte.

Me quedé en silencio, sorprendida. Estaba en shock, incapaz de creer lo que mi padre me decía. Jamás había tocado frente a muchas personas, solamente frente a mi familia y algunos nobles en los que mi padre tenía mucha confianza. Además, ¿Acaso eso significaba que iba a conocer al príncipe con quien tenía que casarme? ¿Mi futuro prometido? De tan sólo pensarlo, un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta. No sabía cómo debía sentirme al respecto. Bueno, en realidad sí sabía, debía estar regocijándome de alegría, como toda buena princesa haría. Pero, ¿Cómo me sentía en realidad?

-¿Te has quedado sin palabras, hija? – preguntó mi padre, riéndose – Comprendo que estés tan feliz que no puedes hablar. Buena cualidad, aunque deberías aunque sea expresar tu regocijo.

-Oh, gracias, padre. Es que… - dije, vacilante, sin saber exactamente qué debía hacer - ¿Cómo es que…?

-Entiendo, Miku, no te preocupes. – me interrumpió él, restándole importancia – El embajador quedó tan complacido que me sugirió invitar a su corte a pasar unos días en el palacio, y escucharte tocar. Le dije que tu música era casi celestial, y envié la invitación al reino vecino. La respuesta llegó al amanecer, y nos ha confirmado que el príncipe, su hermana, el embajador y los consejeros reales vendrán.

Eso quería decir que vendría todo un séquito del príncipe a escucharme tocar, y que debía mostrarme aún más perfecta de lo normal. Si el príncipe quedaba complacido con mi talento, mi personalidad y mi apariencia, quizá comenzara a cortejarme, y mi padre cumpliría su sueño de verme casada con él, asegurando una alianza entre ambos reinos. El momento más importante de mi vida llegaría en apenas una semana, y tendría que desplegar todo mi encanto y belleza para poder cumplir las expectativas. Podía sentir la tensión sobre mis hombros.

El resto del desayuno pasó con mi padre hablando de todos los preparativos que había que hacer para que todo saliera a pedir de boca. Mi madre simplemente asintió y aprobó todo lo que mi padre decía, como solía hacer, sin pensar un momento que quizá su hija estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Cuando finalmente se me permitió levantarme de la mesa, mi padre sugirió que fuera al salón de música a practicar las piezas que iba a tocar en el recital, y que me asegurara de no cometer ni un solo error. Inmediatamente, asentí con una sonrisa y le obedecí, aunque no fuese una orden directa.

Me dirigí a mi parte favorita de todo el castillo, además del jardín. El salón de música era, para mí, un santuario donde la belleza se transformaba en un hermoso sonido. Yo solía pasar tardes enteras allí, antes de convertirme en una joven mujer que pasaba casi todos los días preparándose para un evento social diferente. Desde que tenía cinco años, había comenzado a practicar violín, piano y clarinete. El piano nunca fue mi fuerte, me costaba coordinar los dedos, pero tampoco era terrible. Con el clarinete fui muy buena, pero nunca perfecta. Cuando tenía siete años solía detestar el violín, pero cuando Shion Kaito me había enseñado Cantarella, me entusiasmé muchísimo y mejoré con creces. Me había convertido en un prodigio del violín, y en el fondo, siempre le iba a agradecer a ese niño tan simpático. De sólo pensar en la nueva personalidad de mi viejo amigo, era difícil siquiera considerarlo como tal.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Aún pensando en la noche anterior, en los maravillosamente sorprendidos ojos de la princesa, abandoné la habitación de huéspedes. Llevaba un traje un poco menos formal que el de la noche anterior, pero suficientemente elegante como para el nivel de lujo que me rodeaba. Acababa de comer el desayuno que me habían entregado en mi habitación, una comida magnífica que me había sentado muy bien. Iba en busca de la famosa biblioteca real, con la intención de encontrar un libro interesante en la inmensa colección de títulos que se decía que poseía el palacio.

-Disculpe, ¿Podría decirme dónde está la biblioteca? – le pregunté a una sirvienta con quien me crucé en el camino.

La muchacha enrojeció y comenzó a tartamudear nerviosamente, y me indicó que la biblioteca estaba del otro lado del palacio. Dijo que había un corredor frente al salón de música que acortaba un poco el camino, y me señaló la dirección. Le agradecí, y la nerviosa chica hizo una torpe reverencia, tras lo cual me encaminé por el pasillo.

Entonces, para mi deleite, un sonido casi celestial llegó a mis oídos. Venía detrás de una puerta entreabierta, y cuando me asomé en ella mis ojos presenciaron la mejor visión que podían haber tenido. Parada en el centro de un gran salón, rodeada de instrumentos musicales, se encontraba la princesa, tocando con maestría un violín. Era una pieza suave y fina, algo melancólica. Sus ojos verdes miraban absortos hacia la nada, su mente perdida entre profundos pensamientos. Inmediatamente volví a sentir en mi interior esa ráfaga de deseo quemando en mis venas. El vestido que llevaba esa mañana era especialmente ajustado en su estrecha cintura, y el escote era un poco más pronunciado. Examinando lentamente cada una de sus curvas, comencé a sentir mi cuerpo revitalizado, sabiendo que mi objetivo estaba cerca.

La melodía terminó con un lánguido lamento, un magnífico sollozo arrancado de las cuerdas del violín. Pensé en marcharme, aunque mi cuerpo me ordenaba lo contrario, pero entonces una nueva melodía comenzó, una nostálgica canción con un recuerdo. Animada, romántica, el acompañamiento perfecto para una lenta seducción. Cantarella, esa melodía que yo mismo le había enseñado, era la que había escogido tocar en ese preciso instante. Recordé a la niñita triste y llorosa que me había escuchado practicar, y cuyo rostro se iluminó con inminente curiosidad. Miku Hatsune había cambiado mucho en diez años, pero sospechaba que esa misma curiosidad seguía presente. ¿Qué otra razón podría tener ella para no haberme denunciado la noche anterior? Sí, eso me daba nuevos ánimos para seguir con mi plan, eso me indicaba que no faltaba mucho para que ella se rindiera y se entregara a mí.

No necesitaba mayor incentivo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ella aún no podía saber que yo era el enmascarado, pero podía intentar suavizar mi tensa relación con ella en mi verdadera identidad. Empujé la puerta silenciosamente y entré en el salón, dando a conocer mi presencia por el sonido de mis pasos. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí y pareció algo perturbada, pero cerró los ojos y se concentró únicamente en la música. Minutos después, la canción terminó, mientras volvía a abrir los ojos con parsimonia, y posaba su mirada en mí.

* * *

(Miku POV)

-Espero que no le moleste tener público, Alteza. – me dijo él, distante y categóricamente, como esperaba – No pude resistir la tentación de quedarme a escuchar, sobre todo cuando usted posee un talento magnífico.

Los halagos eran totalmente incoherentes cuando eran dichos de una forma tan indiferente. Su actitud aún me enervaba, pero recordé que mantener la etiqueta era lo principal en mi papel de princesa.

-Me siento halagada, señor. – dije, tratando de imitar su tono de voz como una forma de burla disimulada – No obstante, debo señalar que mis prácticas son privadas, así que debo pedirle que se marche.

-Eso haré, pero antes quisiera intercambiar algunas palabras con usted. – dijo él, y sus ojos adoptaron un brillo sospechoso, que me hacía dudar de su caballerosidad – Siento que he sido descortés, este es mi segundo día disfrutando de su hospitalidad y aún no hemos tenido una conversación decente.

-¿No le pareció decente nuestra conversación anoche, en el baile? – le pregunté, comenzando a ofenderme, sonrojándome con vergüenza.

-Eso no fue una conversación, era el preludio de una. – respondió él, añadiendo una sonrisa irónica que me hizo ponerme aún más nerviosa – Me pareció que había algo molestándola anoche, pero no me atreví a preguntarle delante de su padre.

-¿Y qué creía usted que podría estar molestándome como para no poder decirlo frente a mi padre? – pregunté, confundida. A decir verdad, temía escuchar la respuesta.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero sospecho que es la misma razón por la que usted está tan nerviosa justo ahora. – dijo él, y me sentí casi acorralada. ¿Acaso él pensaba negar el atrevido beso que había dado a mi mano?

-Yo no estoy nerviosa. – mentí, patéticamente. Mi voz temblaba de tal manera que comenzaba a parecer una niña pequeña.

-A decir verdad, no veo por qué usted debería estarlo. – dijo, desviando un poco su mirada hacia un lado, como tratando de actuar tranquilo y relajado – Pensé que estaría feliz de volver a verme, no al contrario.

Sus palabras me confundieron, y lo miré con curiosidad. Él fingía estar mirando a otra parte, pero me di cuenta que me observaba de reojo.

-¿A qué se refiere? – pregunté, con un tono suave e inquisitivo.

-Escuche, sé que ambos hemos cambiado mucho. – respondió él, mirándome directamente, con algo de melancolía – No obstante, tenía la esperanza de que pudiésemos volver a ser amigos. Nunca he podido olvidar lo bien que nos llevábamos hace diez años. ¿Por qué no puede ocurrir de la misma manera en esta ocasión?

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Pensé que tal vez había sobreactuado un poco mi discurso, y la inseguridad me azotó por un momento. Supongo que quizá eso contribuyó a que ella me creyera. No estoy seguro de qué me hizo sentirme extraño, qué significaba esa opresión en el pecho que sentí cuando ella me sonrió con ternura y simpatía. Era distinta a la sonrisa que le dirigía a todas las personas, era mucho más pura e inocente. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve rosa, y en su mirada se reflejaba verdadera calidez. Era como si se hubiese transformado en una persona diferente, más joven e ingenua, lejos de la suspicaz y responsable princesa que creía conocer. En cierto modo, me recordaba mucho más a la Hatsune Miku que había conocido diez años atrás.

-Sé que cambiar es parte de crecer. – dijo ella, con una voz suave, aún algo nerviosa – Pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

Escucharla decir eso casi me hizo arrepentir de todos mis meticulosos cálculos para hacerla mía. Casi, pero no totalmente. Deseaba su cuerpo, quería recorrer su piel de seda con mis manos, quería escucharla gritar mi nombre. Pero, en mi fuero interno, temía que mis palabras escondieran un significado aún más profundo. No había nada de malo en querer ser su amigo, pero me molestaba que quizá eso no fuera lo único que quería ser. Ni siquiera le permití al pensamiento establecerse en mi cabeza, pero siguió removiéndose en mi pecho con incomodidad. No me iba a enamorar de la princesa, no podía hacerlo. Debía seguir con mi plan para seducirla, pero debía evitar a toda costa enamorarme de ella en el proceso. Aunque, por supuesto, si quería que ella se entregara voluntariamente, debía asegurarme de que ella se enamorara, aunque fuese un poquito, de mí.

* * *

(Miku POV)

Creo que mis palabras lo sorprendieron, pues se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, con los ojos brillantes. ¿Qué había sucedido con el Shion Kaito indiferente y frío que había visto en el baile? Estaba expresando demasiadas emociones. Por supuesto, aún no era ni remotamente parecido al niño de hacía diez años, pero en su mirada se atisbaba una pequeña porción de éste. No tenía problema alguno en ser su amiga, de hecho, hasta me hacía sentir un poco más tranquila. No obstante, aún me quedaba una inquietud removiéndose en mi cabeza, esa que me hacía estremecerme y aún no entendía por qué.

-Pero, señor Shion… - dije, vacilante, sintiendo un nudo formándose en mi garganta.

-Por favor, - interrumpió él, sonriendo ligeramente – si vamos a ser amigos, llámeme simplemente Kaito. Además, siéntase libre de tutearme, si lo desea.

-Oh, eh… De acuerdo, Kaito. – dije, sonrojándome un poco – Entonces, eh… tú también puedes tutearme y llamarme sólo Miku…

-Lo haré siempre que tu padre no se encuentre cerca, - respondió él, con una media sonrisa taimada – él podría considerarlo inapropiado.

A decir verdad, coincidía con él en ese aspecto, sobre todo cuando mi matrimonio con el príncipe vecino estaba tan cerca de hacerse realidad, y mi padre no permitiría que ningún otro hombre se sintiera cercano a mí.

-De acuerdo. – accedí, sonrojándome aún más ante la situación. El nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de mí al tratar de seguir con mi inquietud – Pero, necesito aclarar algo antes de poder… sabes, ser amigos.

-¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó él, con una especie de curiosidad superficial.

-Bueno, es sobre algo que sucedió en el baile de anoche. – comencé, bajando mi mirada hasta mis pies, tratando de esconder el intenso rojo de mi rostro – Cuando nos saludamos, que b-besaste mi mano, yo… es que…

-¿Qué sucedió cuando besé tu mano? – preguntó él, con un tono de voz de curiosidad que dejaba entrever algo sugestivo. ¡El muy idiota, si se me perdona la palabra, sabía exactamente a qué me refería, y aún así quería escucharme decirlo!

-P-pues, yo creo haber sentido la punta d-de tu l-l-lengua… en mi mano. – dije, tartamudeando patéticamente, demasiado avergonzada como para verle a los ojos.

-Vaya, qué cosa tan extraña. – dijo él, con voz casual, restándole importancia – Eso no sería muy caballeroso de mi parte. Quizá me dejé llevar por el momento, sabes, es difícil resistir la tentación todo el tiempo.

La media sonrisa en su rostro y la mirada pícara fue suficiente como para estremecerme totalmente. Estos temas inapropiados, por no decir tabúes para una dama como yo, me ponían muy nerviosa, sobre todo cuando estaba hablando con alguien como Kaito. No podía soportar la diversión en su mirada cuando se dio cuenta de mi estado de nerviosismo extremo, no podía soportar la intensidad de sus ojos azules. Mis rodillas temblaban.

-Permíteme corregir mi error. – dijo él, acercándose a mí hasta que estuvimos a menos de medio metro de distancia – No puedo permitir que la princesa tenga una opinión tan baja de mí. Finjamos que recién acabamos de saludarnos, ¿sí?

Sin dejarme responder, ni expresar mi confusión, ni el aumento de mi nerviosismo por su proximidad, Kaito tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los míos, y depósito un educado y casto beso en ella. Supongo que en ese momento el color de mi cara se pasó de un sonrojo a una quemadura solar, pues podía sentir el calor irradiando de mi piel.

-Espero que tu opinión de mí haya mejorado un poco, Miku. – dijo él, manteniendo mi mano peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, por lo que pude sentir su aliento cálido. No obstante, eso no duró mucho, pues a los dos segundos soltó mi mano y retrocedió algunos pasos hasta una distancia decente – Entonces, princesa, ¿Sueles practicar la canción que te enseñé muy seguido?

-Yo… eh… Suelo practicarla, sí. – respondí, tratando de no sonar muy vacilante.

-Debo elogiarte por tu talento, tocas el violín con maestría. – dijo él, trivialmente, sin tanta emoción como sus palabras anteriores - ¿Has dado algún recital alguna vez?

-Pues, no en realidad, sólo he tocado algunas piezas para mi familia y unos pocos amigos… - dije, recordando la conversación con mi padre esa mañana – Pero en una semana sí daré uno.

-¿En serio? – preguntó él, y pareció genuinamente interesado - ¿Quiénes están invitados a escucharte tocar?

-Todos los nobles del reino están invitados, incluso tú… - respondí, recuperando mis nervios – Y también están invitados los miembros de la corte del reino vecino.

Kaito pareció sorprendido, y quizá hasta un poco perturbado, aunque esa expresión no duró mucho en su rostro. Rápidamente, volvió a adoptar su cara indiferente y fría, cosa que me hizo sentirme muy confundida. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-Vaya, oirán hablar de ti incluso más allá de nuestras fronteras, te felicito. – dijo él, con un tono de voz trivial - ¿Incluso vendrá la familia real?

-Bueno, sólo el príncipe y su hermana, la princesa. – respondí.

-Ya veo… - dijo él, desviando su mirada en un gesto pensativo – Bueno, Miku, me temo que debo marcharme ahora. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Kaito se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sentí que debía detenerlo, que no quería que se fuera, así que en un impulso extraño y poco propio de mí, decidí interrumpir su salida.

-¡Espera! – exclamé en su dirección, haciendo que él volteara a verme con confusión y curiosidad.

-¿Sí, Miku? – preguntó él.

-Eh… - vacilé, repentinamente insegura de mis impulsos – Te… ¿Nos acompañarás en la cena esta noche?

Él pareció extrañado por mi pregunta, y pareció reflexionar sobre eso un minuto antes de responder.

-Lo haré, gracias por preguntar. – respondió, dirigiéndome una sonrisa que me pareció sincera y alegre.

Seguidamente, volvió a caminar hacia la puerta, y yo dejé que se fuera. No me explicaba por qué había tenido ese impulso de detenerlo, pero me avergonzaba. Decidí despejar mi mente volviendo a perderme en la melodía de mi violín.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

No estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un poco en mi decisión. La visita de ese príncipe iba a ser un obstáculo, sobre todo si Miku se enamoraba de él, y por eso debía pensar en una estrategia que me permitiera alcanzar mi victoria.

* * *

Fin del tercer capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado :) por favor, déjenme un review con su opinion, críticas, sugerencias, etc., saben que su opinion es muy apreciada!

Matta-ne!


	4. Una taza de té

Hola! He vuelto! ^^ lamento la tardanza de una semana, tuve una semana muy dura en la escuela. En fin, el caso es que ya les traigo este capítulo, donde nuestros protagonistas revelan los misterios detrás de el estuche de violín, entre otras cosas. También, debo confesar que estoy sufriendo de fangirlismo, por lo que no pude evitar traer un par de Vocaloids más. Espero que les guste este capitulo, que es la transición entre las dos partes más importantes de la historia.

Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este fanfiction esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

En un magnífico palacio, apoyada en el alféizar de una ventana, se encontraba una joven muchacha. Lucía un vestido amarillo con detalles negros en el cuello, mangas y cintura, dejando la amplia falda caer hasta el suelo. Su cabello rubio y corto estaba adornado por un lazo negro, y sus ojos expresaban conflicto. Era la princesa de ese reino, y a través de su ventana se podía ver unos cuantos carruajes detenidos en la entrada, con muchos sirvientes cargándolos con equipaje.

-¿Rin? – preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella, la que reconoció inmediatamente.

-Len. – dijo la princesa, mirando la figura de su hermano en el umbral de la puerta.

El joven príncipe estaba luciendo uno de sus mejores trajes de viaje, y llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta en la parte baja de su cabeza. Era su hermano menor, aunque apenas por siete minutos. Compartían los mismos ojos azules y el mismo cabello rubio, y hasta unos cuantos años atrás solían compartir las mismas facciones y casi el mismo cuerpo. Luego, al crecer, sus cuerpos cambiaron de manera muy distinta, así como sus intereses y amistades. Cuando ambos cumplieron diecisiete años, los gemelos estaban casi irreconocibles. Ya no podían jugar a las escondidas, ni hacer travesuras a los sirvientes, tenían que comportarse como los jóvenes príncipes de ese reino.

-¿Y a estás lista, Rin? – preguntó el muchacho, mirando a su hermana con cariño – No podemos hacer esperar a los vecinos.

-Creo que no me falta nada. – respondió ella, sonriendo – Pero no me gusta nada la idea de hacer un largo y exhaustivo viaje sólo para escuchar a otra princesa tocar violín.

-Sólo dices eso porque siempre has sido un desastre con el violín. – dijo Len, sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – exclamó ella, enojándose, aunque ya sabía que su hermano sólo bromeaba, aunque dijera la verdad.

-No te preocupes, eres la mejor pianista del mundo, y seguro que tu voz es mucho mejor que la de ella. – dijo entonces el muchacho, para calmar a su hermana, haciendo que esta sonriera y se sonrojara un poco.

Lo cierto era que tanto la voz de Rin como la de Len eran casi celestiales, sobre todo cuando cantaban juntos. Pero sus padres y sus tutores nunca parecían apreciar su talento, siempre los presionaban y esperaban algo mil veces mejor cada día. Por eso, Rin no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz cada vez que alguien, así fuera su hermano o cualquier otro, elogiaban su voz.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Len, ofreciéndole a la muchacha su brazo de forma caballerosa.

-De acuerdo. – respondió ella, tomando su brazo.

Ella hacía todo lo posible por actuar alegremente frente a Len, pero no podía evitar dejar caer la sonrisa cada vez que en su mente volvía a pasar las palabras que había escuchado decir a algunos miembros de la corte.

-Dicen que la princesa Miku es hermosa e inocente, mucho más delicada y agraciada que nuestra princesa Rin. – Estaban susurrando a sus espaldas, y la rubia no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco. Las había escuchado por casualidad, en un cruce de pasillos, donde nadie la veía – Además, parece que el Rey vecino quiere que el príncipe Len se case con su hija, así formarán una alianza entre los reinos.

-Oh, ¡Qué alivio! – dijo la otra mujer, riéndose con regocijo – Finalmente habrá un matrimonio. Con la princesa Rin rechazando todos y cada uno de sus pretendientes, estaba asustada de que el reino se quedara sin heredero. Sabes que la salud de los Reyes no está muy bien.

-Si esa chica no se casa pronto, va a envejecer y se va a quedar solterona. – se burlaban – Su belleza no va a durar para siempre, y no es una princesa muy buena que se diga, con esa actitud suya tan terca y demandante.

Esas mujeres eran amigas de confianza de su madre, y escucharlas hablar así de ella la entristeció tanto que no tuvo el valor de hacerles frente. No le gustaba ser comparada con una desconocida, y tampoco le gustaba que Len fuera a conocerla y quizá hasta casarse con ella. Su hermano era la única persona en quien confiaba plenamente, él siempre era el que la hacía sentir mejor cuando los nobles la criticaban y las cosas no le salían bien. Ella sabía que su hermano la amaba muchísimo, y él siempre le había dicho que siempre estaría ahí para ella sin importar lo que sucediera, pero en el fondo ella temía que llegara el día en que Len se fuera. Si se enamoraba de esa princesa Miku, no volvería a tener tiempo para ella, y quizá comenzara a compararla como todos los demás. Sabía que era un miedo irracional, y que no debía estar celosa ni mostrar debilidad, pero no podía evitarlo.

* * *

(Miku POV)

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Había pasado toda la semana practicando mis mejores canciones en el violín, puliendo mi técnica, hasta que me sentí segura de no cometer ningún error. Había descuidado mis otras tareas como princesa, pero mis padres me lo perdonaron porque sabían que me estaba esforzando mucho para causar la mejor impresión a los visitantes. La tensión y el peso sobre mis hombros eran casi insoportables, pero por suerte había descubierto una manera de aliviarlas.

Todas las tardes, durante el crepúsculo, tenía la costumbre de sentarme en el jardín a tomar el té. Un día, cuando me dirigía hacia el jardín, me topé con Kaito en los pasillos. Él comenzaba a ser muy amable conmigo, parecía haber dejado atrás su actitud fría e indiferente, y gracias al cielo no había vuelto a jugar con mis emociones. Era un perfecto caballero, sin miradas penetrantes ni contactos incómodos. Le invité a tomar el té conmigo, él aceptó, y me ofreció el brazo para guiarme hasta el jardín. Esa tarde, mientras observábamos el atardecer, conversamos de muchas cosas. Hablamos de nuestras familias, del reino, de la música, de nuestras vidas, nuestros problemas, nuestros temores. Aprendí que él era muy reservado con sus cosas personales, pero que podía llegar a confiarme esos temas si no lo presionaba. Me di cuenta de que podía contar con él como un buen amigo, y hasta podía llegar a ser muy divertido. Cuando me contó que su comida favorita era el helado, hice que se sirviera como postre en la cena todos los días, a lo que él me agradeció, sonrojado.

No obstante, todavía había algo sobre él que me desconcertaba. Cada vez que mencionaba al príncipe vecino, su actitud volvía a ser indiferente. Era como si ese tema tocara una fibra sensible en su persona, y eso le hacía volver a su antipatía. Por eso, trataba de desviar la conversación hacia cosas más agradables, como nuestra pasión mutua por la música. Compartíamos el amor por el violín, y de vez en cuando él me hacía compañía en el salón de música cuando practicaba, y me ayudaba a corregir mi técnica. Debo confesar que esas tardes que pasé con él, divirtiéndonos como un par de amigos, fueron las más felices y divertidas que había vivido.

Sin embargo, había un pequeño tema que me molestaba. El día anterior a la llegada de los visitantes, pasada la media noche, me desperté de una pesadilla. Había estado soñando que me había presentado con mi violín frente a toda la corte y mi futuro prometido, y que de pronto se me olvidaban todas las piezas que conocía. Todos se habían reído de mí, y mis padres me miraban con reprobación mientras me decían que los había decepcionado. Cuando desperté y abrí los ojos lentamente, me sentía a punto de llorar. Estuve un minuto completo inmóvil, mirando el techo, hasta que noté algo extraño en mi habitación. La luz de la luna en mi ventana estaba bloqueada, y no podía ser por mis cortinas, pues las había dejado descorridas. Giré mi rostro muy lentamente, asustada de lo que encontraría, y lo que vi no me sorprendió.

Pude ver la silueta de un hombre en el alféizar de mi ventana. Estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando el cielo nocturno, pero la forma de su sombrero y su capa me hizo reconocerlo inmediatamente. Era el enmascarado, había vuelto, tal como me había dicho varias noches atrás. Cuando se dio la vuelta y su mirada coincidió con la mía, pareció muy sorprendido de verme despierta. No obstante, esa expresión no duró mucho en su rostro, pues fue reemplazada casi inmediatamente por una media sonrisa burlona.

-Le dije que volvería, princesa. – dijo él, y al escuchar su voz me volvió a sonar increíblemente conocido.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunté, aún algo somnolienta – Tu voz me suena muy conocida… Por favor, dime quién eres…

El enmascarado tosió un poco y me miró, muy incómodo.

-No te conviene saber eso. – respondió él, con un tono de voz muy ronco, para evitar que reconociera su voz.

Eso me hizo sentirme muy enojada, pero estaba tan cansada que no tenía energía para discutir con él. Volví a dejar caer mi cabeza en la almohada, bostezando involuntariamente, y mi cabeza volvió a ser asaltada por mi miedo y mis nervios por el día siguiente. Me pareció que él me miraba con lástima, y caminó poco a poco hacia mí. Una mano suya, forrada en un guante blanco, acarició suavemente mi mejilla, y sentí los colores subir hasta mi cara. Me perdí, sin querer, en los océanos azules de sus ojos, los cuales también comenzaban a parecerme increíblemente conocidos.

-No te preocupes por mi presencia aquí, mi princesa. – dijo él, con el mismo tono disfrazado de ronquera – No pienso hacerte daño. He venido todas las noches para observarte dormir, y nunca te he puesto una mano encima. Quiero que confíes en mí, Miku. Debes descansar, tienes un día muy ocupado mañana. Buenas noches.

Había algo mal en esas palabras, pero mi cerebro estaba tan cansado que no parecía procesar bien qué era. Él se marchó, como si pensara que dejarme dormir tranquila era lo mejor para mí, y volví a caer dormida antes de llegar a entender qué había dicho que sonaba tan extraño, eso que hacía sonar una alarma en mi cabeza.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Tras una exasperante semana que había dejado fatigada a mi princesa, finalmente había llegado el día en que llegarían los visitantes. El príncipe, ese que venía a conquistar el corazón de Miku, llegaría justo a medio día, y el recital se llevaría a cabo durante el crepúsculo. No era justo, ese era el momento donde la princesa y yo conversábamos amenamente, y mi plan parecía avanzar con rapidez. Ella parecía sentirse cada vez más cercana a mí, y me había dicho muchas veces que disfrutaba de nuestro tiempo juntos. Si lograba que ella se enamorara de mí, ella se rendiría. Cuando llevara a cabo la segunda parte de mi plan, la seduciría descaradamente, así cuando ella terminara por enterarse de mi identidad no me temería, y se entregaría.

Cuando la princesa se encontraba realizando los preparativos para la llegada de los visitantes, decidí entrar en su habitación sigilosamente. Llevaba en mi mano una pequeña nota, una invitación, que daría inicio a la segunda parte de mi plan. Entré en sus aposentos por la puerta, dado que ella no parecía ver la necesidad de cerrarla durante el día, y dejé la nota sobre su mesita de noche. Me di la vuelta para irme, pero entonces algo llamó mi atención. En un pesado escritorio de madera, en un rincón del cuarto, estaba un estuche rectangular. Tras observarlo durante un momento lo reconocí, era el estuche del violín que le había regalado a la princesa diez años atrás.

Mi padre y yo sacamos el violín del estuche para mostrárselo al Rey, el cual quedó encantado con la calidad del instrumento. Ordenó a sus sirvientes que se llevaran el instrumento, el cual fue colocado en un pedestal en el salón de música en el palacio, y el estuche quedó cerrado con llave y, yo pensaba, olvidado. No obstante, parecía que la princesa lo había mantenido bajo cuidado durante todos estos años, y yo no entendía por qué. ¿Qué sentido tenía guardar un estuche vacío?

Movido por la curiosidad, fui a la habitación de huéspedes y rebusqué en mi baúl hasta que encontré un manojo de llaves. Eran todas las llaves que había usado en la vida, y tenía la costumbre de guardarlas todas juntas en una caja, tanto como de recuerdo, como por si acaso me eran de utilidad algún día. Saqué la llave de ese estuche y volví con ella a la habitación de la princesa. Cuando abrí el estuche, me sentí decepcionado al descubrir que seguía vacío. ¿Qué hacía la princesa guardando ese estuche? De todas formas, se me ocurrió una manera de darle un muy buen uso.

* * *

(Miku POV)

Sentía mis manos sudar cuando los carruajes se detuvieron en la entrada del palacio. Los sirvientes comenzaron a descargar el equipaje de los visitantes y llevarlos a las demás habitaciones de invitados. Entonces, con un toque de trompetas, el príncipe y la princesa del reino vecino entraron en el salón principal. Eran idénticos, como reflejos en un espejo. Me llevé una gran sorpresa, pues no tenía ni idea de que fueran gemelos. Ambos eran rubios y con ojos azules, y sus facciones eran muy parecidas, pero las del príncipe eran más masculinas que las de su hermana. Entraron tomados del brazo, y se notaba que entre ambos existía una conexión muy profunda.

Mi padre y mi madre se adelantaron para saludarlos con mucha cortesía y calidez. Tras intercambiar algunas palabras, Papá me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

-Altezas, les presento a mi hija, Miku. – dijo, al tiempo que yo hacía una reverencia y sonreía – Hija, los príncipes Len y Rin Kagamine.

-Es un placer. – dijo el príncipe, tomando mi mano y besándola rápida y castamente.

-El placer es mío. – dije, y a continuación me dirigí a la princesa con una reverencia – Estoy feliz de conocerla, princesa Rin.

-Lo mismo digo, princesa Miku. – respondió la rubia, dirigiéndome una sonrisa que me pareció algo débil.

-Hija, ¿Quieres guiar a nuestros invitados a sus habitaciones? – me preguntó mi padre, y yo asentí sonriendo.

-Por supuesto. – respondí. – Síganme por favor.

Los demás sirvientes se encargaron de guiar al séquito de los príncipes a sus habitaciones, mientras yo me concentraba en ser hospitalaria con mi futuro prometido y su hermana. Me sentía un poco nerviosa al saber que estaba caminando junto al que debía convencer de proponerme matrimonio. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el príncipe Len me parecía atractivo, no podía evitar pensar que mis expectativas habían sido un poco diferentes. Me esperaba un hombre alto y de hombros anchos, alguien un poco mayor. Estoy consciente de que no debería pensar en esas cosas, soy una buena princesa, y el príncipe Len es de mi misma edad, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no? Después de todo, eso es lo que dice mi madre.

-Ya llegamos. – anuncié, deteniéndome a mitad del pasillo, frente a dos puertas – La puerta de la derecha es su habitación, princesa Rin. – dije, dirigiéndome a la rubia, y a continuación me dirigí a su hermano – Y la puerta de la izquierda es su habitación, príncipe Len.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Alteza. – me dijo el príncipe, con una sonrisa, ante la cual me sonrojé.

-No es nada, siempre queremos ofrecer lo mejor para nuestros invitados. – respondí, repitiendo el guión que había ensayado tantas veces durante esa semana – Tendrán todas las comodidades necesarias, mis sirvientes están a su disposición para cualquier cosa.

-Entonces, ¿volveremos a vernos en el recital? – preguntó él, sonriente – Estoy ansioso por escucharla tocar.

-Prometo no decepcionarle, Alteza. – respondí, antes de despedirme y marcharme hacia mis aposentos para prepararme.

Tomé un lujoso baño con varios aceites y sales, las mucamas perfumaron mi cabello y me ayudaron a recoger mis dos colas habituales con listones negros. Finalmente, luego de casi asfixiarme con el corsé, y ponerme el resto del vestido, me miré en el espejo y aprobé mi imagen. Me veía exactamente como lo que debía ser: una tierna niña llena de gracia y talento. Los nervios me carcomían, pues sabía que esta noche, todo debía ser perfecto. Respiré hondo y me di la vuelta para salir de mi habitación, pero algo en mi mesita de noche captó mi atención. Era una pequeña nota doblada a la mitad, y me acerqué hasta ella movida por la curiosidad.

_¿Lista para una aventura? Ven a tomar una taza de té en el jardín, después de cenar. Confía en mí, no te haré daño._

Eso era todo lo que tenía escrito. No obstante, un rostro se dibujó inmediatamente en mi mente: aquél cubierto con una máscara blanca. Escuché pasos detrás de mí, eran las mucamas llamándome, así que guardé la pequeña nota en el cajón de la mesita. Me dije a mí misma que pensaría sobre eso luego, en ese momento tenía que concentrarme en mi trabajo.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

La sensación que tuve cuando vi a mi princesa pararse sobre la tarima con valentía y tocar es indescriptible. Estaba más bella que nunca, y me sentí celoso de saber que ella se estaba esmerando especialmente para el príncipe. No, no eran celos, eso implicaría que me importa la princesa como algo más que un objetivo. Será mejor que olvide esa parte, como si nunca llegué a pensarla. Lo cierto es que la palabra "belleza" adquirió un nuevo significado para mí. Tuve que resistir la tentación de correr hasta ella y llevármela para hacerla mía. La manera en que tocaba era casi mágica. Mi pecho se infló con orgullo al escuchar la melodía Cantarella, interpretada con una mayor perfección incluso de la que yo podía aspirar.

Cuando terminó el magnífico recital, todos los presentes, incluyéndome, aplaudimos de pie. Las mejillas de Miku se tiñeron de un adorable tono rojizo, mientras sonreía y realizaba una agraciada reverencia. Cuando bajó de la tarima, los reyes fueron los primeros en acercarse a ella para felicitarla, seguidos de los miembros de la corte. Luego, para mi desagrado, el príncipe Len se dirigió a ella con galantería y beso su mano, provocando que mi princesa se sonrojara aún más, y que la sangre en mi sistema comenzara a hervir. La princesa Rin también se acercó a Miku y la felicitó con una sonrisa, seguida del resto de su séquito. Finalmente, cuando no quedaba nadie más, sus ojos verdes se detuvieron sobre mí. Reprimí mis instintos y forcé una sonrisa amistosa en mis labios mientras ella caminaba hacia mí.

-Felicidades, Alteza. – le dije, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella en un gesto cordial – Me ha enorgullecido. Ella miró a su alrededor, y al comprobar que no había nadie prestando atención, me sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-Gracias, Kaito. – me dijo, con ese tono rosado de su rostro encendiéndose un poco más – Sin tu apoyo, no habría podido hacerlo.

¿Me estaba tratando de decir que yo le había ayudado a conquistar el corazón del príncipe Len? Oh, vaya, qué honor.

-Me siento honrado, pero yo no tuve nada que ver. – respondí, reprimiendo la amargura de mis pensamientos – Miku, posees un talento grandioso. Lo habrías logrado con, o sin mí.

-Al contrario, tu apoyo y tu confianza en mí me dieron la valentía necesaria para subir a esa tarima y tocar con todo mi corazón. – dijo ella, provocando que un sentimiento extraño comenzara a removerse en mi interior – Estoy en deuda contigo.

-Una sonrisa se reflejó en mis labios casi involuntariamente, y el color subió a mis mejillas por un mínimo instante. Esa niña estaba comenzando a hacerme sentir irreconocible para mí mismo.

-Pues yo no creo que me debas nada. – dije, zanjando el tema – Si me disculpas, tengo algo importante que hacer. Nos vemos en la cena.

Me despedí de ella y me apresuré a preparar mi pequeña trampa. La cena iba a servirse a las siete en punto, tenía que asegurarme de que todo estuviera listo para regresar sin levantar sospechas. Lo que no llegué a saber en ese momento, era que alguien más seguía mis pasos con curiosidad.

* * *

(Miku POV)

No pude evitar sentir la curiosidad atacarme cuando Kaito se marchó. Mi consciencia me gritaba que no debía inmiscuirme en asuntos donde no me llamaban, pero mis pies se movieron por cuenta propia, siguiendo sus pasos. Me aseguré que nadie me estaba mirando antes de escurrirme con sigilo en el pasillo. Kaito primero bajó a la cocina, la cual se encontraba en revuelo con los preparativos de la cena, y me escondí fuera para no ser vista. Él salió de allí con una taza de té hirviendo en sus manos, y se dirigió al jardín. Mi corazón se detuvo, pensando inmediatamente en la pequeña nota que había encontrado en mi mesita de noche. Intenté seguirle, pero en ese momento un sirviente salió de la cocina y me miró.

-¡Alteza! – me dijo él, sorprendido, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio con los platos y copas que llevaba en brazos - ¿Qué está haciendo en éste lugar?

-Eh… yo… pues… - comencé a vacilar, tratando de inventar una excusa a toda velocidad – Em… ¡Quería verificar que todo estuviera listo para la cena!

-No se preocupe, ya todo está preparado. – me respondió el sirviente, sonriendo aliviado – Por favor, vuelva al salón, las puertas del comedor se abrirán en cualquier momento.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

Comencé a andar el camino de regreso, y atisbé la figura de Kaito regresando del jardín. Me apresuré para llegar primero que él, para evitar que sospechara. Me mezclé entre los nobles, fingiendo conversar con alguien, y de reojo observé la llegada de Kaito, quien parecía algo agitado. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos por un momento, lo que me hizo temblar con temor momento, pero luego los desvió y comenzó a hablar con otra persona. Un minuto después, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y pasamos a cenar. La comida era abundante y magnífica, un despliegue de lujo destinado a impresionar a nuestros visitantes. Mi asiento asignado estaba cercano al de los príncipes, de forma que pudiera mantener una conversación amena con él. Kaito estaba sentado cerca de mi padre, pero igualmente pude sentir sus ojos clavados en mi persona durante toda la cena. Era incómodo en extremo sentir la intensidad de su mirada mientras intentaba mantener una conversación con el príncipe Len. Fue una suerte que él estuviera mucho más interesado en hablar con su hermana que conmigo, de forma que no tuve que concentrarme mucho.

Al terminar de cenar, exactamente a las ocho en punto, Kaito fue uno de los primeros que salieron del comedor. Los príncipes y su séquito, así como el resto de la corte, se despidieron y se dispersaron hacia sus habitaciones para comenzar a prepararse para dormir. Por mi parte, mis pies me llevaron casi involuntariamente hacia el jardín. Las palabras escritas en aquella nota se repetían constantemente en mi mente. ¿Tomar el riesgo? ¿Una aventura? Acaso, ¿debía confiar? ¿Eso quería decir que el que había dejado la nota era Kaito, y no el enmascarado?

Llegué a la mesita del jardín, con sus dos sillas, donde Kaito y yo pasamos toda esa semana mirando los atardeceres. Allí, en la superficie de madera, estaba una taza de té, que ya no humeaba, junto a una pequeña nota, idéntica a la que estaba escondida en mi habitación.

_Lamento no poder llegar a nuestra cita, pero le prometí una taza de té, y la tendrá. Espero que no esté muy fría. Dejemos que comience la aventura. _

Miré la taza, sintiéndome totalmente confundida, mis pensamientos girando en un vórtice de recuerdos. ¿Quién era el enmascarado? ¿Qué tenía que ver Kaito en todo esto? ¿Debía tomarme el té? Sabía que no era una taza cualquiera. Mi vida bien podía cambiar para siempre, era un presentimiento que tenía. Una sospecha comenzó a formarse en mi mente. ¿Sería Kaito el enmascarado? No parecía ni remotamente posible, eran como dos personas diferentes, pero tampoco era totalmente imposible.

Toda mi vida me había quejado de mi monótona y pesada vida de princesa. Quizá, después de todo, era hora de tomar un pequeño riesgo. Tomé la taza en mis manos, notando que se había enfríado, y respiré muy profunda y lentamente el aroma que emanaba de ella. No olía sólo a las hierbas de siempre, había algo más. No era una esencia del todo desagradable, parecía incluso atrayente. Tomé un pequeño sorbo, y el sabor casi adictivo golpeó mi lengua, instándome a probar más y más. Finalmente, cuando comencé a sentirme mareada, vi el fondo blanco de la taza. Me sentí desfallecer lentamente, y creí sentir un par de brazos fuertes sostenerme, justo antes de que mi visión se volviera totalmente negra.

* * *

Fin del cuarto capítulo.

Nos estamos acercando al gran final. Calculo que serán unos tres capítulos a partir de ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! =3 Supongo que era un poco obvio que iba a traer a Len y a Rin... pero aviso que esta historia no sera RinxLen, a ellos los voy a dejar como un par de gemelos increiblemente unidos.

Aprovecho para responderle a Anis, porque como es usuario no registrado no puedo responder sus reviews: te agradesco por tus reviews, me alegra que te guste la historia =)

And for Kokiko: Thanks! I hope Miku doesn't sound too old... I don't know her real age, but in my story she is supposed to be 17. I hope you are enyoing my story :)

Matta-ne!


	5. Danza de Medianoche, Parte 1

Hola a todos mis lectores! ^^ tarde mucho en volver? si, lo se, estas cosas desesperan... pero tengo que dedicarme a pasar los examenes finales, no hay de otra. Lo bueno es que ya vienen las vacaciones x3

Ahora, otra razon por la que tarde en subir la continuacion es porque el capitulo me quedo muy largo fueron aproximadamente 5.800 palabras, mucho mas que mis capitulos anteriores. Para equilibrar un poco el tamaño del capitulo, y que no se hiciera tan pesado leerlo, decidi dividirlo en dos partes más cortas, por eso subo el 5 y el 6 juntos =D esta vez decidi incluir algunas referencias historicas, como la historia verdadera de la Cantarella, entre otras cosas x3 bueno, voy a dejar de hablar para que puedan leer el capitulo, espero que les guste ^^

Disclaimer: lamentablemente, los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Este fanfiction fue hecho por mero entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro. Opino que esta pagina deberia pagarle a sus escritores, pues somos nosotros los que le damos tanta fama. Creo que recolectare firmas para hacer una peticion, quien se anota? xD (broma)

* * *

La ventana de los aposentos reales del Rey y la Reina se abrió estrepitosamente debido a una ráfaga de viento, que agitó las cortinas, anunciando una posible tormenta.

-Cariño, - decía la Reina, mientras se apresuraba a cerrar de nuevo la ventana – no me gusta este clima. Parece como si el invierno estuviese a punto de llegar.

-Estamos en Septiembre, amor. – le respondió el Rey, quién se encontraba colocándose su ropa de dormir, sentado en la cama – El otoño llegará muy pronto, y no falta mucho para el invierno. Espero que Miku se haya casado para entonces, ¿no crees?

-No lo sé, sería muy problemático organizar una boda de magníficas proporciones en medio del invierno. – respondió la mujer, con expresión pensativa - ¿No crees que quizá deberíamos esperar hasta la primavera? Sería un ambiente mucho más romántico y alegre.

-Pero los convenios políticos no deben hacerse esperar demasiado. – dijo su esposo, negando con la cabeza – Mientras más rápido formemos esa alianza, mejor. No sabemos si las tropas enemigas buscarán la forma de aprovecharse de nuestra desventaja durante el invierno.

-Pero, amor, tienes que sacar de tu cabeza esa paranoia. – le dijo la Reina, acercándose a la cama, para acariciar con una delicada mano la mejilla de su esposo – No estamos en guerra. No hay razón para que otro país quiera atacarnos.

-Somos un reino próspero, nuestras minas nos proporcionan toneladas de oro y diamantes. Eso es más que suficiente para tentar la codicia de otros monarcas. – dijo el hombre, suspirando cansinamente.

-Tenemos buenas relaciones comerciales con el resto de los países, más de la mitad de lo que producimos lo exportamos, y aún nos queda para cubrir las necesidades de nuestra gente. – dijo la mujer, acostándose, y halando con ella a su esposo – Te aseguro que los demás reinos tienen suficientes diamantes, no necesitan tomar los nuestros. Todos tus concejeros te han dicho exactamente lo mismo, no estamos en peligro.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme. – respondió él, acomodándose bajo las sábanas con su esposa.

-Lo sé, pero creo que deberías dejar de presionar a Miku. – dijo ella – Sabes que ella realmente se está esforzando por conquistar al príncipe Len, pero si no lo logra, no debes culparla.

-Entiendo que quizá el príncipe no se enamore de ella, después de todo, el amor es una cosa totalmente imprevisible. – admitió el Rey - ¡Pero esa alianza es de suma importancia! ¡De Miku depende el futuro de nuestro reino!

-Si llegase a haber una guerra, el futuro del reino recaerá en los hombros de nuestros soldados, no en los de Miku. – discutió la Reina – Nuestra hija ha hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, y de ahora en adelante, la formación esa alianza dependerá completamente de si el príncipe Len considera que quiere casarse con ella.

-Claro, amor, pero ella debe esforzarse mucho más. – dijo el hombre, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro – Debe convencer al príncipe de que ella es el mejor partido que jamás podrá encontrar.

-¿Qué más puede hacer ella? – preguntó la Reina, tratando de defender a su hija – Tocó el violín con maestría impecable, se ha presentado más hermosa y encantadora que nunca, se esforzó en mantener una buena conversación con el príncipe durante la cena, además de mostrarse hospitalaria y educada. Está comportándose perfectamente. ¿Qué más puedes pedir de ella?

-Ya capté tu punto, amor. – respondió el Rey – Supongo que tienes razón en ese aspecto. ¿Qué tal si organizamos un paseo para ella y el príncipe por el reino, mañana?

-Hmmm… Me parece una idea magnífica, cariño. – dijo ella, sonriendo - Será una oportunidad perfecta para que ambos se conozcan mejor. Quizá hasta el príncipe se enamore de ella.

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo. – respondió el hombre, riendo, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su esposa por debajo de las sábanas – Ahora, ambos debemos descansar.

-Tienes razón. Buenas noches, amor.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Mi lado perfeccionista floreció cuando comenzó mi carrera contra el reloj. Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho mientras veía a la princesa meditar unos segundos con la taza de té en sus manos, después de oler la esencia que emanaba de la infusión. Era imposible que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había algo más en la taza.

Conocí esa conveniente sustancia en mi primer viaje a Italia, dos años atrás. Sentía curiosidad por los bajos mundos de esas gigantescas y prósperas ciudades, dado que mis tierras eran rurales en su mayoría, así que aproveché la oportunidad de escabullirme de mis guardaespaldas. Oculté mi rostro y mis ropas con una capa negra sucia y harapienta, y con ese disfraz me adentré en el primer bar de mala muerte que avisté entre los oscuros callejones de media noche. El lugar estaba lleno de borrachos violentos, buscapleitos y delincuentes, los cuales me observaron con malicia apenas llegué. No obstante, sabía cómo moverme entre ese tipo de personas, para quienes el alcohol lo es todo, así que apenas llegué a la barra, ordené cervezas para todos los presentes, quienes se alegraron y me ignoraron. Vale la pena señalar que mi cerveza tenía un desagradable aroma a alcohol viejo, y observé con repugnancia que el vaso donde me la habían servido estaba lleno de polvo. De hecho, las partículas grises flotaban en el líquido. Me la llevé a los labios para disimular, pero en realidad no tomé ni una gota.

La noche había resultado ser un desastre. Cuando deslizaba unas cuantas monedas para el encargado del bar, otra figura encapuchada se acercó a mí, y me invitó a tomar un poco más. La persona bajo la capa despedía un aroma a alcohol tan intenso que me sentí mareado, pero tenía un presentimiento que me decía que debía quedarme, así que accedí a su invitación, sentándome lo más lejos posible de él. El hombre comenzó a hablar como un loro, contándome la historia de su vida. Su nombre, me dijo, era Rodrigo Borgia(+). Era considerablemente joven como para tener esos problemas de alcoholismo, pensé en aquél momento, pues calculé que tenía mi misma edad, la cual era de dieciocho años.

Rodrigo me contó la historia de su familia, y cómo aspiraba a convertirse en Papa algún día, cosa que me extrañó mucho debido a su pasado. También me informó sobre una gran variedad de drogas y venenos que estaban en su posesión, y me mostró un frasco. Era color café oscuro, y la tapa tenía grabada la figura de una calavera.

-Ahora mismo busco deshacerme de esto, no puedo permitir que me descubran llevando este frasco. – me dijo el hombre, en medio de su ebriedad - ¿Quisieras quedártelo?

-No tengo necesidad de venenos. – respondí, ante lo que él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡No es un veneno! – dijo, desenroscando la tapa, y mostrándome el líquido transparente, con algún pequeño reflejo azulado – Al menos, no uno mortal. Es una droga que duerme a todo el que la beba durante cuatro horas. Quién lo tome, parecerá estar muerto, pues su pulso se detendrá. No obstante, a las cuatro horas exactamente, despertará como si nada.

-¿Ah sí? – inquirí, sintiendo un poco más de curiosidad - ¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad? Necesito pruebas.

-¡Jajajaja! – se rió Rodrigo, asintiendo con la cabeza. – De acuerdo, te lo mostraré.

Él pidió una cerveza nueva, y dejó caer en el vaso unas cuantas gotas de la droga. Luego, fue a buscar a un hombre en quién probarlo. Tomó del brazo uno de los borrachos en una mesa cercana, y le dijo con una sonrisa que bebiera de la cerveza alterada, y el hombre aceptó gustosamente. Apenas terminó el último trago, su cabeza cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa. Traté de sentir su pulso en el cuello o la muñeca, pero fue imposible. Parecía realmente muerto. Rodrigo y yo esperamos cuatro horas, justo antes del amanecer, y él siguió hablándome de los secretos de su familia. "Si él suele contarle todas estas cosas a cada extraño que consigue en un bar, no me extrañaría que apareciera muerto un día de estos" recuerdo haber pensado.

El caso es que a las cuatro horas, el conejillo de indias humano se despertó, bastante confundido. Rodrigo le convenció de que su desmayo había sido producto de haber ingerido tanta cerveza, y él le creyó, como si nada, y se marchó a su casa.

-¿Ves? – dijo Rodrigo – Te lo dije. ¿Ahora te llevarás el frasco?

Decidí aceptarlo. Pensé que algo así podía serme de utilidad algún día. Nunca más volví a ver a ese hombre, pero muchos años después, me contaron que el nombre original del Papa Alejandro VI era Rodrigo Borgia, cosa que me hizo sospechar que quizá el joven del bar había logrado su cometido. En fin, eso no es parte de esta historia.

El nombre de la droga, casualmente, era Cantarella. Llevaba una pequeña cantidad conmigo en los viajes largos, por si acaso. Por eso, cuando volví a ver a la princesa Miku, supe que debía usar esa sustancia para tenderle una pequeña trampa. Nada muy grave, por supuesto, pero debía mantenerla inconsciente por unas cuantas horas para que mi plan funcionara.

Cuando Miku se derrumbó en mis brazos, sentí que casi podía saborear la victoria. Ella sabía que había una droga en la taza de té, y sin embargo decidió tomarla. Ella estaba quedándose a mi merced, expresa y voluntariamente. No faltaba mucho para que me entregara su cuerpo, y eso hacía que la adrenalina se disparara a través de mis venas. Esperé a que el resto de las luces del castillo se apagaran, y llevé en mis brazos el cuerpo inerte y sin pulso de Miku hasta mi habitación. En el armario estaba lo que había ordenado con una semana de anticipación: un vestido. Era un regalo de mi parte para ella, pues a las mujeres les encanta recibir regalos costosos y finos, y aunque Miku no fuese del tipo de chica presuntuosa y materialista, era imposible que no le gustara el vestido.

Deposité con cuidado su cuerpo en la cama, y mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras retiraba el vestido negro que estaba usando. Mi consciencia comenzó a gritarme, y pude sentir mis mejillas enrojecer profundamente cuando avisté su ropa interior.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo. – comencé a repetirme a mí mismo – Sólo estoy ayudándola a cambiarse de vestido, puesto que está inconsciente. No estoy tocándola inapropiadamente. Ni siquiera estoy viendo más piel de la que veía antes, las mujeres usan demasiada ropa interior… y definitivamente no estoy pensando cosas pervertidas sobre ella.

Aunque era obvio que ni yo mismo me creía la última frase. Mientras deslizaba sobre su cuerpo el vestido nuevo, podía imaginarme ayudándola a desatar el corsé, retirando las medias, soltándole el cabello, aspirando el aroma de su piel perfumada… y me detuve justo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba inclinándome sobre ella e inhalando profundamente. No debía acelerar las cosas, esto debía suceder a su manera. Aunque no entendía por qué me parecía de vital importancia que ella me quisiera. No a mí, quiero decir, no es como si ella me importara, me refería a que ella quisiera entregarse a mí. Por supuesto.

Una vez que ella estuvo lista, bajé a preparar mi escenario. El salón principal, donde se llevaban a cabo los bailes, era el lugar perfecto. Consistía en una larga habitación rectangular, con un techo muy alto sostenido por gruesos pilares de madera, los cuales estaban decorados con estandartes del escudo del reino. De las paredes y del techo sobresalían lujosos candelabros dorados, los cuales se encontraban apagados, por ende, dejando a oscuras el salón. En la pared del fondo, detrás de un trono donde el rey solía sentarse durante las fiestas, estaba un gran ventanal sin cortinas, el cual dejaba ver la luna llena brillando junto a las estrellas. En las paredes laterales estaban colgados algunas obras maestras de arte escondidos detrás de cortinas rojas, protegidos del polvo y todo aquello que pudiera dañarlos o afearlos. Había una pequeña puerta de salida de emergencia en una esquina del salón, que nadie nunca usaba.

Encendí solamente la mitad de los candelabros, aquellos que estaban más cercanos al trono, consiguiendo un romántico efecto de media luz en el salón. Corrí las cortinas de mi pintura favorita: la que ilustraba una joven doncella bailando con un caballero misterioso, los cuales se me hacían muy parecidos a la princesa y a mí. La decoración estaba lista. En una esquina de la sala, ubicada estratégicamente para obtener una buena acústica, estaba una tarima del alto de un escalón común, donde se colocaban los músicos durante los bailes. Los instrumentos de la orquesta real estaban guardados en el salón de música, a excepción de la pianola(+), cuyo gran tamaño dificultaba mucho su traslado constante.

Me acerqué a la pianola, y mientras retiraba el rollo perforado que se encontraba previamente, saqué del bolsillo interno de mi capa un pequeño estuche cilíndrico, dentro del cual se encontraba el número musical para esa noche. Tenía todo bien planeado: le pedí a un amigo que vivía en Londres y trabajaba en la casa The Orchestrelle(+) que perforara un rollo con cierta melodía especial, y que me lo enviara al palacio real de este reino. Tras una tensa semana, el rollo había llegado esa misma mañana, pero pasó inadvertido gracias a la visita de los príncipes vecinos. Cambié el rollo y afiné un poco más el instrumento, asegurándome que no faltaba nada.

Tras dejar mi escenario listo, corrí hasta mi habitación, donde me esperaba el cuerpo bellamente vestido de Miku. Busqué en mi baúl hasta encontrar el manojo de llaves, de la cual saqué aquella que servía especialmente para mi propósito, y la guardé en el bolsillo interno de mi capa. Respirando profundo, procedí a cargar a mi princesa, y transportarla con cuidado a través de los pasillos, hasta sentarla en el trono del salón de bailes. Miré mi reloj de bolsillo, el cual marcaba las 11:55 p.m. Lo había logrado, había ganado en mi carrera contra el reloj, y con cinco minutos de diferencia, los cuales pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando me dediqué a aspirar el aroma floral del cabello de Miku.

* * *

Unos cuantos pisos más arriba, una joven rubia escapaba del universo terrorífico de las pesadillas, despertándose al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama, con un grito. Llevaba varios años sin tener una de esas, pero la que acababa de tener era mucho peor que aquellas que podía recordar.

En la pesadilla, ella era una reina malvada y sanguinaria, llena de egoísmo y vanidad, mientras que su hermano Len era un simple sirviente. Ella estaba enamorada de un príncipe de cabellos azules, pero éste estaba enamorado de chica igual a la princesa Miku. Rin, aún sabiendo que Len también sentía algo por esa chica de verde, le ordenó que la asesinara, y él había obedecido nada más para verla feliz. Al final, el pueblo había decidido derrocar a la tirana y ejecutarla por sus múltiples crímenes, pero en un gesto final de amor, Len había decidido hacerse pasar por ella y morir en su lugar. La joven princesa se había despertado justo en el momento en que la guillotina caía sobre el cuello de su hermano.

Su pecho subía y bajaba en espasmos de pánico, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Se sentía pegajosa, y palpándose rápidamente en el cuello, se dio cuenta de que había estado sudando frío. Además, temblaba mucho, y en medio de su soledad, las sombras le parecían terroríficas, como le parecerían a una niña pequeña. No obstante, no estuvo sola mucho tiempo, pues la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dar paso a un preocupado Len.

-¡Rin! – exclamó el muchacho, muy agitado - ¿Por qué gritabas? ¿Estás bien?

-Len… - comenzó a decir ella, vacilando, apretando fuertemente las sábanas entre sus manos. No quería tener que contarle el sueño a su hermano – yo…

-¿No me digas que tuviste una pesadilla? – preguntó el chico, prácticamente adivinando el pensamiento de su hermana, como siempre – Hace mucho que no tenías una.

-¡N-no! – exclamó Rin, pero el temblor de su voz la delató – es… es sólo que yo…

-Oye, no te preocupes por eso. – le dijo Len, sonriéndole consoladoramente – Todos tenemos pesadillas de vez en cuando.

Dicho esto, se acercó a la cama de su hermana y se sentó en el borde, junto a ella, y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos como solía hacerlo cada vez que ella estaba asustada.

-¿Quieres contármela? – preguntó él, a lo cual ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo lamento… Es demasiado, y me avergüenza soñar algo así – admitió la rubia, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su garganta, y lágrimas pugnando por escapar de sus ojos.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes. – dijo Len, sonriéndole un poco más – Pero, ¿Sabes? Es más fácil olvidar un mal sueño cuando se lo cuentas a alguien.

-Tal vez algún día te lo cuente, pero no por ahora. – respondió ella, evitando la mirada de su hermano, con tristeza.

Len observó su expresión llorosa, sus manos nerviosas, sus pequeñas ojeras, sus párpados hinchados. El muchacho llevaba varios días notando una actitud extraña en su hermana, pero lo había achacado a las nimiedades adolescentes que solían afectarla en esos días, y no le había prestado atención. No obstante, en ese momento en que pudo observarla bien en la media luz proporcionada por la luna en la ventana, se dio cuenta de que había algo realmente molestando a la chica. Comenzó a preocuparse, así que sujetó el mentón de Rin con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Rin, has estado actuando muy rara últimamente. – dijo, con preocupación, mirándola con el ceño fruncido – Siento que hay algo que te molesta que no quieres contarme.

-Len, no… - trató de decir la chica, intentando desviar la cara, pero fue interrumpida.

-Sólo escúchame un momento, por favor. – dijo él, seriamente, haciendo que ella exhalara sonoramente y se rindiera, procediendo a mirarlo a los ojos con vergüenza – Toda la vida nos hemos confiado mutuamente este tipo de cosas. Estoy preocupado por ti, Rin, en serio. ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí?

-Por supuesto que confío en ti, Len, es sólo que… - dijo ella, vacilando, con voz temblorosa – No es nada, por favor, no te preocupes tanto.

-¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? – preguntó él, exasperándose un poco – Siempre solías sonreír todo el tiempo, hacías lo que se te antojaba sin importarte lo que pensaran los de la corte, salías a correr por el jardín y ensuciabas tu vestido a propósito. Últimamente no haces nada de eso, ya nunca sonríes, y te deprimen los comentarios de las ancianas chismosas. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Ella no respondió, sino que desvió los ojos y clavó la mirada en el pecho de Len, donde no tuviera que enfrentar su intensa mirada celeste. Él, al notar esto, tomó la cara de su hermana entre sus manos, y comenzó a acariciar sus tersas mejillas suavemente.

-Por favor, Rin… - pidió, intentando que ella lo mirara – No hagas esto. Me preocupas, aunque me digas que no es necesario. Sabes que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verte sonreír como antes.

Al escuchar esto, Rin inmediatamente recordó su pesadilla. Casi podía ver la cara de Len, vestido como ella, mirando con una sonrisa triste al cielo, feliz de sacrificarse por ella. No pudo aguantar más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en cascadas de sus ojos, y espasmos de llanto sacudieron su pecho. Len, muy confundido, abrazó el frágil cuerpo de su hermana, apretándola contra su pecho, y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Así se quedaron, hasta que unos minutos después, ella dejó de llorar.

-No quiero perderte. – dijo ella, con una voz temblorosa y trémula, casi inaudible, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella se separó del pecho de su hermano, haciendo suficiente distancia como para verlo con firmeza y tristeza directamente a los ojos. Él guardó silencio, para no presionarla, pero ansioso de escuchar lo que Rin quería decir. La muchacha, tragando en seco, se armó de valor y comenzó a soltar su larga retahíla de preocupaciones, entre las que se encontraba el hecho de que si él se casaba con la princesa Miku, podía dejar de quererla a ella. También insinuó una parte de su pesadilla, en la que Len moría. Él sólo escuchaba, luciendo inexpresivo por fuera, pero sintiendo su corazón removerse con pena. Cuando la princesa finalmente terminó su discurso, todo lo que ella obtuvo por respuesta fue un fuerte abrazo, y un pacífico silencio reinó en la habitación durante unos minutos.

-Rin, hermanita, - dijo Len, susurrando en el oído de ella – no debes preocuparte por eso. Nunca me perderás, ni me alejaré de ti por ninguna circunstancia. ¿Entendido?

Ella simplemente asintió, sin tener palabras que pudiesen expresar cómo se sentía. Ambos se separaron, descubriendo en la cara del otro una sonrisa idéntica a la suya: feliz, llena de esperanza.

¿Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, como cuando éramos pequeños? – pidió ella, sonriendo aún más ampliamente, convenciendo a su hermano al instante.

Por supuesto.

* * *

Continuará...

Fin del capitulo 5! =D espero que les haya gustado! ahora, algunas aclaraciones:

(+) Rodrigo Borgia: El realmente existio, aunque es mas conocido como el Papa Alejandro VI, y vivio entre los años 1431 y 1503. Su familia era una de las mas poderosas de Italia en aquella epoca, famosos por sus conspiraciones y el uso de veneno para eliminar a sus enemigos. Segun Wikipedia, su favorito era la Cantarella, una variacion del arsénico, la cual originalmente solo dejaba inconscientes por cuatro horas a quienes lo consumian, pero mas tarde los Borgia encontraron la manera para convertirla en un veneno mortal.

(+) Pianola: En1863, Henri Fourneaux inventó la pianola, que es un piano que reproduce de forma automática, usando dispositivos neumáticos, las notas escritas en un rollo perforado sin necesidad de un pianista. Cayó como anillo al dedo en esa escena donde se supone que Miku y Kaito bailan, pero no hay quien toque algo de musica xD

(+) The Orchestrelle: Es una compañía londinense que fabricaba instrumentos musicales. Una pianola de esta compañía fue la que debutó con mucho éxito en uno de los conciertos más famosos de Londres en aquella epoca, llevado a cabo en el Salón de la Reina.

Se que la linea temporal esta mal, Kaito no pudo haber conocido a Rodrigo de Borgia si ya vivia en la epoca de las pianolas, que se inventaron varios siglos despues. Me tomé la libertad de agregar a ese personaje historico en la historia porque me parecio interesante, y porque esto esta ubicado en el universo de los Vocaloid, no en el mundo real. En los fanfictions, este tipo de cosas son perfectamente posibles.

Ahora, con la segunda parte =D


	6. Danza de Medianoche, Parte 2

(Miku POV)

Todo era negro a mí alrededor, como un letargo que me atrapaba y me encerraba en un placentero sueño, como si estuviera bajo el agua. No podía sentir ni ver nada, pero podía escuchar sonidos. Música, era todo lo que me llegaba, hasta que de repente el reloj sonó. Conté doce campanadas, y cada una era como una cadena que me halaba hacia la superficie, hasta que poco a poco la luz iluminó mis ojos. Desperté, un poco mareada y confundida. Miré a mis alrededores, para encontrarme con el salón principal de los bailes. Todo el lugar ofrecía una romántica media luz, pero que me parecía sugerir que ocultaban un secreto importante.

Intenté moverme, y mis miembros algo entumecidos se agitaron con pereza. Sentía algo extraño sobre mi cuerpo, y averigüé qué era cuando miré hacia mi figura. Llevaba puesto un vestido color lila, largo hasta el suelo, sin mangas, y un hermoso velo sobre mi cabeza. Con la excepción de algunos detalles, como el color o la falta de cola, parecía un vestido de novia. Era el vestido más bello que había usado en toda mi vida, me hacía lucir etérea y delicada, el tipo de belleza que tanto había deseado alcanzar.

Cuando terminé de admirar el vestido, me di cuenta que la música seguía sonando. Provenía de la pianola de la orquesta, la cual tocaba por su cuenta las notas de una melodía que me sonaba inmensamente familiar. Unos segundos después, me di cuenta que se trataba de Cantarella, pero mucho más lenta, lo cual le daba un toque sensual que no poseía en su velocidad normal. No obstante, mi atención se desvió de la melodía cuando me di cuenta de que había una persona sentada en el banquillo. Una figura con una capa y un sombrero negros, ocultando su rostro con una máscara blanca.

El enmascarado se levantó y se acercó a mí, sus ojos azules clavándose intensamente en los míos. Podía sentir cómo su mirada hacía temblar mis rodillas, y me provocaba un cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago. Un ardor se extendió por esa zona, y la sangre caliente comenzó a acumularse en mis mejillas y mis oídos. No podía entender qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca había experimentado algo igual. Me asustaba pensar en eso, no quería descubrir el verdadero nombre de esa sensación, y no quería darme cuenta de lo que estaba comenzando a desear.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí, se arrodilló hasta que su cabeza quedó al nivel de la mía. Enseguida extendió su mano, y yo, tras vacilar unos segundos, decidí tomarla. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? ¡Detestaba a ese hombre! ¡No podía permitirle manejarme tan fácilmente! Y sin embargo, a pesar de todas las quejas de mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón me pedían otra cosa. Comenzamos a bailar al lento compás, nuestros cuerpos girando sincronizados, conectados a través de nuestro tacto. Él sostenía una de mis manos con la suya, y reposaba la otra en mi cintura. En tanto, mi otra mano palpaba, a través de la ropa, los músculos fuertes de sus amplios hombros. Las sensaciones que sus manos despertaban en mi cuerpo me intoxicaban, haciendo que mis pensamientos racionales se disolvieran en un remolino de música y calor.

-Sabes… - dijo él, rompiendo el silencio, y la riqueza de los tonos de su voz me estremeció. ¿Su voz siempre había sido tan…sensual?

-¿Qué cosa? – respondí, temblorosamente, algo ronca. Quizá era efecto secundario del extraño té que había bebido.

-Cuando ideé este encuentro, no esperaba que resultara de esta forma… - dijo él, sonando un poco distraído.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté, pero él pareció un poco sorprendido, y desvió la mirada.

-Nada, Miku. Olvídalo. – su tono seco me hizo fruncir el seño.

-Dime. – insistí, y él me miró con una mezcla extraña de preocupación y fastidio.

-No es nada, Miku, no me hagas repetirlo. – dijo él, visiblemente frustrado, y eso no hizo más que enojarme.

-Es una orden. – dije, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al parecer confundiéndolo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, con una expresión extrañada en el rostro.

-Te ordeno que expliques lo que dijiste. – respondí. Y pensar que hasta esa noche me había esforzado tanto en ser delicada, frágil y gentil, sin imaginarme que mi egoísmo podía aflorar gracias a ese hombre.

-Miku, no te pongas con eso… - se quejó él, con un gesto de tedio – Sigamos bailando en silencio.

-¿Y si no quiero estar en silencio? – discutí, casi sin darme cuenta. Mi consciencia me decía que estaba actuando muy extraño, nada apropiado para una princesa, pero la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo era tan fuerte como un volcán – No quiero ser una muñeca que puedas manejar a tu gusto y luego desechar, ¡Necesito respuestas!

-Un momento, princesa. – dijo él, ofendido – Vamos a aclarar un par de cosas aquí. Primero, no desahogues conmigo todas tus quejas reprimidas sobre tu vida.

-¿Qué? – pregunté, ofendiéndome al principio, pero luego el verdadero significado de esas palabras me hizo paralizarme.

-Por favor, Miku, ambos sabemos que, a pesar de ser la princesa, no tienes voz ni voto en tu propia vida. – me respondió, denunciando en voz alta el aspecto de mi vida en el que nunca había querido pensar – Incluso dejas que tu padre te obligue a casarte con un hombre que ni siquiera te gusta.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamé, tratando de defender mis propias creencias, aunque en el fondo supiera que eran una mentira.

-¿En serio? – preguntó, sarcásticamente – Dime la verdad, Miku, ¿Amas al príncipe Len tanto como para casarte? ¿Siquiera te gusta?

Mi intención era gritar que sí, pero la voz de mi consciencia me lo impidió. Decir que sí no tendría sentido siquiera, apenas había conocido al príncipe hoy. Sin embargo, llevaba planeando casarme con él desde hacía años. El hombre enmascarado tenía razón, yo era una marioneta de mis padres para mantener el prestigio, pero de ninguna forma lo iba a admitir frente a él. Sin embargo, no pude esconder las lágrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos, y él se dio cuenta.

-Segundo… - continuó, con una voz mucho más suave y amable – Yo no quiero usarte como una muñeca. Yo… aunque te parezca extraño, incluso me lo parece a mí… yo no quiero manejarte y desecharte. Creo… bueno… - el hombre enmascarado finalmente me comenzaba a parecer dubitativo, y su voz me parecía mucho más familiar. Aún no había descartado mi sospecha anterior de que se tratara de Kaito, aunque sus personalidades no concordaran – Lo que quiero decir es… que… tú me importas mucho, Miku.

El problema era que no podía discernir si sus palabras eran sinceras, o si se trataban de un truco. En aquél momento, cuando tenía todas mis emociones a flor de piel, deseaba más que nada poder creer que él me decía la verdad.

* * *

El príncipe Len llevaba unos veinte minutos acostado en la cama, abrazando a Rin. Ella dormía tranquilamente al sentir el calor del pecho de su hermano, protegiéndola, sabiendo que no iba a perderlo. No obstante, el príncipe no estaba tan tranquilo. "_Con una temperatura como esta, cualquiera tendría pesadillas"_, pensaba él. Estaba casi seguro de que aquél cuarto no estaba bien ventilado, pues tenía tanto calor que no podía dormir. De hecho, ya comenzaba a sentirse pegajoso en el cuello y el pecho, más sumando el calor del cuerpo de Rin, daba como resultado un horno. El muchacho podía sentir su piel cocinándose lentamente. Su garganta comenzó a sentirse seca, y una sed terrible le comenzó a molestar.

"¡_Necesito un vaso de agua!" _pensó, levantándose muy cuidadosamente para no despertar a su hermana "_Buscaré un sirviente para pedirle uno, y luego volveré antes de que Rin se dé cuenta"_

El príncipe salió de la habitación y se asomó al pasillo, pero no había nadie. Entonces, decidió aventurarse en los pasillos, en busca de una manera de calmar su sed.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Mi corazón palpitaba, desbocado. Ahí estaba ella, con ojos llorosos, y confundida. Por más sorprendente que parezca, mis palabras eran sinceras. Ya no me parecía suficiente hacerla mía una noche y marcharme. Estaba empezando a necesitarla, a querer estar con ella, hablarle, perderme en el verde de sus ojos. Quizá estaba sintiendo algo más que simple lujuria. Pero no podía ser amor, me negaba a aceptarlo, me había prometido a mí mismo no enamorarme de ella jamás. Seguramente, simplemente me había encariñado con ella. Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué me dolía que ella pensara que quería usarla y luego desecharla? ¿Por qué sentía esa urgencia de probarle que era lo contrario?

Obedeciendo mis impulsos, hinqué una rodilla en el suelo, y coloqué mi mano derecha sobre mi corazón, en una postura que sugería un juramento inquebrantable.

-Miku, - comencé, mirándola directamente en sus ojos sorprendidos – estoy haciendo todo esto porque necesito que me creas, que confíes en mí. Ni yo mismo entiendo lo que me está sucediendo, sólo sé que no puedo parar de pensar en ti. No llores, por favor, quiero que seas feliz.

Ella secó las mínimas lágrimas con sus dedos en un delicado gesto, pero sin desviar sus ojos de los míos. Esas lagunas verdes habían adquirido un matiz de curiosidad, pero con un poco de desconfianza, lo cual seguía removiendo mi consciencia. Repentinamente, ella alargó un trémulo brazo, con lentitud, hasta posar la palma de su mano en mi mejilla izquierda.

-Si tanto insistes en que confíe en ti, debes decirme quién eres en realidad. – dijo, con un tono lleno de seguridad, aunque algo bajo.

Mi mejilla adquirió una temperatura mucho más alta cuando percibí el tacto de su suave mano. Me estaba sonrojando, aunque fuera totalmente contrario a mi manera de ser, y lo peor era que seguramente ella se había dado cuenta. Por otro lado, escucharla demandar que revelara mi identidad me hacía sentir culpable. Las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos, las cosas habían escapado de mi frío control, y ahora sentía que le debía algo. Con un suspiro, dejé caer mis hombros, rindiéndome. Entendí que para lograr que ella se entregara, yo debía entregarme primero. Consideré arrancarme la máscara y arrojarla lejos, pero supe que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. En lugar de eso, decidí que era el momento propicio para sacar la llave del estuche de violín, el cual ya había manipulado previamente.

-Ten. – dije, retirando la mano que la princesa había puesto sobre mi mejilla y dándole la vuelta, para luego depositar en ella la vieja llave – Dejaré que lo deduzcas por ti misma.

Ella me miró con extrañeza, obviamente no entendiendo de qué forma estaba involucrada esa llave con mi identidad. Seguro no recordaba el estuche que yacía abandonado en un rincón de su habitación. Supe que era el momento indicado para irme, y dejar que la princesa descifrara mi acertijo. No volvería a aparecerme ante ella con mi disfraz de enmascarado, sino hasta que abriera el estuche. Me levanté, aún sosteniendo su mano entre las mías, cuyo dorso besé con suavidad. Con una última mirada de despedida, pasé por su lado y salí por la puerta principal, dejando a la princesa Miku parada en medio del gran salón, acompañada únicamente por la música de la pianola.

* * *

El príncipe Len se había perdido en los innumerables y oscuros pasillos del palacio, pero no sentía miedo. Sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que toparse con alguien. Bajó unas cuantas escaleras y entró por algunas puertas, hasta que se encontró en un polvoriento corredor de apariencia fantasmal. Una vez allí, a los oídos del muchacho comenzó a llegar una misteriosa música, que se escuchaba lejana y melancólica. Parecía una canción de amor tan lenta que se confundía con el llanto de dos amantes separados. Con curiosidad, el príncipe avanzó a través del corredor, hasta que se encontró ante una desvencijada puerta de madera. La música provenía de detrás de esa puerta.

Sabiendo que probablemente quien estuviese tocando esa música podría ayudarlo, decidió cruzar el umbral, y al hacerlo se encontró en el mismísimo gran salón para bailes y eventos. Lo reconocía porque había estado allí unas cuantas horas antes, mientras escuchaba a la princesa Miku tocar el violín. Con sigilo, se asomó dentro de la habitación, sorprendiéndose y alarmándose a la vez cuando descubrió dos figuras de pie en medio de la pista de baile. Una era la princesa, luciendo un bello vestido distinto al que había usado antes; y la otra era un hombre enmascarado, que se encontraba besando caballerosamente la mano de la princesa, para luego marcharse.

Muy confundido, el rubio observó a la princesa clavar la vista en la puerta por la que el hombre había salido, con una expresión distraída en el rostro, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, y sus ojos se veían brillantes y soñadores.

"_No sabía que la princesa estuviese enamorada… supongo que es un amante secreto, por eso está enmascarado"_ pensó Len, incómodamente, dando media vuelta y regresando por el corredor del que había llegado, _"Sé que todo el mundo espera que le pida matrimonio a ella, se supone que para eso vine, aunque apenas la conozca, en mi reino todo el mundo habla sobre eso… Pero, ¿Podré hacerlo? ¿Será lo correcto, después de haber presenciado ese encuentro? Es tan obvio que están enamorados… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" _Se preguntaba.

Con su mente llena de dudas y problemas, el príncipe Len vagó por los pasillos del palacio hasta dar con la cocina, una hora después, y pedir una jarra de agua. Los sirvientes volvieron a guiarlo hasta su habitación, pero una vez estuvieron lejos, el muchacho tomó la jarra y el vaso y entró en la habitación de su hermana, junto a la cual se acomodó rápidamente, antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Fin del sexto capítulo =D

Este es mi capitulo mas corto hasta ahora x3 espero que les haya gustado! aqui ya nuestros protagonistas estan comenzando a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque son demasiado tercos como para admitirlo, mientras que por otro lado, nuestros gemelos favoritos estan mas cercanos que nunca =3 que les parecio esa pequeña referencia a la Saga of Evil? Me parecio que encajaba muy bien en este contexto xD

Por favor, dejen muchos reviews! aprovecho para responderle a Valentina: muchas gracias por tu review! me halaga que haya gustado tanto! no te preocupes, amo demasiado esta historia, y aunque me tarde un poco en actualizar, puedes tener por seguro que no será abandonada. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual =D

Matta-ne!


	7. La verdad en el Crepúsculo

Hola! volvi con el siguiente capitulo =D este es el penultimo, y me gusto mucho escribirlo porque tiene una escena muy bonita, espero que les guste ^^ lamento haberme tardado, me fui de vacaciones un par de semanas y cuando regresé me enfermé y me dolia tanto la cabeza que no podía sacar inspiracion de ningun lado -.- lo bueno es que ya estoy aqui =3 disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Nop, Vocaloid no es mio, aunque quisiera tener por lo menos a Len o a Kaito... pero no, todo pertenece a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

(Miku POV)

El ambiente de mi habitación estaba en calma, mientras la ligera brisa de la mañana agitaba levemente mis cortinas, y el sol recién comenzaba a levantarse. Yo me encontraba acostada en mi cama, examinando hasta el más mínimo detalle del objeto que sostenía en mis manos: la llave. Estaba totalmente concentrada, revolviendo mis recuerdos, tratando de identificar a qué cerradura pertenecería esa llave tan antigua que el hombre de la máscara me había dado.

Cada vez que recordaba sus palabras, su ternura, el tacto de sus labios en el dorso de mi mano, no podía evitar sonrojarme. Era increíble el parecido entre su beso y el de Kaito. ¿Podía ser cierto que ambos eran la misma persona? ¿Acaso ese hombre que se estaba ganando lentamente mi corazón, con sus gestos, sus palabras, sus acciones, era el mismo que me había encantado con su baile tan sensual y su magia?

Un bostezo escapó de mi boca cuando la trémula luz de los primeros rayos de sol alcanzó mi cara. Dirigiendo mi vista hacia la ventana, para observar el cielo comenzando a llenarse de colores, recordé que debía dormir un poco antes de que mis mucamas vinieran a despertarme para el desayuno. Seguramente ese sería un día muy agitado, en el que tendría que volver a concentrarme en parecer la más encantadora de las princesas en el mundo, todo con tal de ganarme el corazón del príncipe. Mi corazón se llenó de remordimientos, de la culpa que sentía al saber que le estaba tendiendo una trampa a Len Kagamine.

Después de la conversación de la noche anterior, me dije que debía ser sincera conmigo misma. Sabía que si el príncipe se casaba conmigo, ninguno de los dos seríamos felices, pues no nos amábamos. Sería una especie de sacrificio de nuestra parte, por el bien del reino. Mi corazón me imploraba que pusiera fin a esa farsa, que fuera honesta con el príncipe y mi familia, pero yo sabía que no podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía, mi padre jamás me lo perdonaría, y a sus ojos me convertiría en una deshonra. Recordé los penetrantes ojos azules enmarcados en una máscara blanca, mirándome, acusadores. _"¿Siquiera te gusta?" _Volvía a escuchar en mi mente, con su voz de terciopelo _"Ni yo mismo entiendo lo que me está sucediendo, sólo sé que no puedo parar de pensar en ti"_. Yo tampoco podía parar de pensar en él.

Me levanté para cerrar las cortinas, obstruyendo así la claridad que amenazaba con perturbar mi pacífico mundo. Volví a la cama y me cubrí con las sábanas hasta el cuello, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco para poder conciliar el sueño. Necesitaba descansar un poco.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Esa mañana, decidí que quería desayunar con los demás, fuera de mi habitación. Me arreglé y bajé al comedor, y en el camino todos los sirvientes con los que me cruzaba me miraban sorprendidos.

-¿No desea usted su desayuno en su habitación, como siempre? – me preguntó una muchacha.

-Hoy no. – respondí – No debería ser un problema, ¿O sí?

-Por supuesto que no, señor Shion. – dijo la sirvienta, nerviosamente, mientras me hacía una reverencia antes de marcharse – Iré a avisar a las cocinas. Disfrute su desayuno.

El Rey se alegró cuando me vio entrar en el comedor, dirigiéndome una amplia sonrisa. Me senté cerca de él, como lo había hecho durante la cena.

-Qué bueno que decidiste unirte a nosotros esta mañana. – me saludó, con amabilidad, como si ya fuésemos viejos amigos. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa, antes de verme obligado a desviar mi atención hacia la puerta.

El sonido de delicados y agraciados pasos me anunció que la recién llegada no era otra más que mi hermosa princesa, Miku. Hoy traía, para variar, un vestido verde esmeralda muy vistoso, con listones color beige decorando la amplia falda y las mangas. También llevaba un peinado distinto: su lacio cabello estaba recogido en un intrincado moño en la parte alta de su cabeza, dejando sueltos dos mechones rizados a los lados de su cara. Se veía realmente encantadora, aunque no podía explicarme el porqué del cambio de apariencia, hasta que mis oídos captaron un hilo de palabras dichas en un tono muy bajo, cerca de mí.

-¿Ves, cariño? Te dije que le iría bien. – escuché decir a la Reina, en el oído de su esposo – Le ordené a las mucamas que la arreglaran de un modo completamente diferente hoy, para eso que tenemos planeado. No podemos dejar que el príncipe crea que ella no tiene más vestidos, ¿O sí? Además, ya era hora de que ella se peinara con más elegancia, se ve como toda una futura novia.

-Tienes razón, querida. – respondió el Rey, con regocijo en su voz – Estoy seguro de que todo el reino se maravillará con su nuevo aspecto.

Así que el cambio era obra de los reyes, supuse que debía habérmelo esperado. Era cierto que Miku se veía bellísima, como siempre, pero en sus ojos pude develar un atisbo de incomodidad, e incluso algo de somnolencia. Era un poco obvio que ella estaría cansada, después de todo, había estado despierta hasta muy tarde esa noche por mi culpa. Yo tampoco había tenido una noche muy tranquila, pues mis sueños estuvieron llenos de imágenes de ella descubriendo mi secreto y mirándome con decepción, antes de correr hacia los brazos del príncipe Len. No podía esperar que ella me prefiriera a mí en lugar de al príncipe, después de todo, aunque yo fuese un noble poderoso, dueño de muchas tierras, no podía competir con la riqueza y fortuna de un heredero al trono. De todas formas, no podía darme por vencido. Tenía una meta que cumplir, llegar al corazón de Miku. ¿Cuándo cambié de parecer? ¿Cuándo dejé de ansiar sólo su cuerpo, sino que pasé querer más que nada su amor? No lo sabía, pero había sucedido. Contra todo pronóstico, me había enamorado de la princesa, y el verla dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa y una coqueta mirada al príncipe Len antes de sentarse cerca de él me dolía.

El desayuno transcurrió animadamente, conmigo dirigiéndole miradas furtivas a la princesa, mientras que ella me devolvía algunas. De vez en cuando notaba la intensidad de su verde mirada clavada en mí, como estudiando mis facciones. Temí que ella ya comenzara a sospechar de mi identidad, pero al mismo me emocionaba saber que quizá pronto toda esa pantomima llegaría a su fin. En tanto, el Rey no paraba de hablar de la prosperidad de los reinos, de beneficios, de protección, y todas esas cosas que le insinuaban a Miku y al príncipe que un matrimonio sería bien recibido. Miku mantenía una encantadora e inocente expresión en el rostro, aunque sus ojos me hacían cuestionarla, y sorpresivamente, el príncipe Len también parecía querer ocultar su incomodidad detrás de una sonrisa cortes. Después que todos terminaron de comer, mientras los sirvientes se acercaban para llevarse los platos, el Rey se levantó e hizo un gesto para atraer la atención de todos los presentes.

-Quiero hacer un anuncio. – declaró el Rey, alegremente – Altezas, príncipe Len y princesa Rin, como ya saben, es nuestro deseo que su visita sea la más agradable de todas. Por lo tanto, mi querida esposa y yo hemos decidido organizar un paseo por los alrededores del reino, para que puedan dar un paseo y respirar aire fresco, y conozcan todo lo que este país tiene para ofrecer. ¿Qué les parece?

Los príncipes se miraron entre ellos un momento, como buscando aprobación en los ojos del otro, antes de volver a mirar al Rey, quién ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Majestad, le agradezco mucho su invitación. – dijo la princesa Rin, con un tono de disculpa muy respetuoso – Me encantaría aceptarla, sin embargo, me temo que no puedo. Me estoy sintiendo algo mal, y estoy muy cansada por el largo y ajetreado viaje que realizamos ayer. Tendré que declinar su invitación, lo lamento. No obstante, estoy segura de que mi hermano se sentirá muy complacido con ese paseo, ¿no es así, Len? – añadió, mirando con algo de melancolía al rubio junto a ella.

El príncipe se veía un poco incómodo con la declaración de su hermana, pero asintió cortésmente antes de dirigirse al Rey.

-Mi hermana tiene razón, Su Majestad. – respondió, con una sonrisa – Estaré encantado de aceptar su invitación.

-Entonces está arreglado. – dijo el Rey, con un suspiro de alivio, antes de mirar a su hija – Miku, hija, ¿No te molestaría acompañar al príncipe Len en el paseo? Así podrás hablarle de nuestro reino mientras le muestras nuestros lugares más hermosos.

Miku miró con sorpresa a su padre, pero un segundo después recuperó la compostura y mostró su sonrisa más encantadora.

-De acuerdo, lo haré con mucho gusto. – respondió.

Mientras los comensales se retiraban, preparándose para el paseo, pude notar que la princesa Rin abandonaba el comedor con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. El príncipe y Miku se veían incómodos, mientras eran escoltados a la salida. En media hora, todos estaban listos para salir, mientras yo estaba encerrado en mi habitación, mirando el carruaje real partir a través de la ventana. Los nervios y los celos me carcomían, y las paredes de la habitación parecían querer desplomarse sobre mí en cualquier segundo. Decidí salir del castillo y dirigirme al pueblo, caminar un poco por las calles, para ver si podía despejar mi mente. Sólo esperaba no encontrarme con los príncipes, o no podría contener mis emociones mucho más tiempo.

* * *

(Miku POV)

Mientras los lacayos preparaban el carruaje, mi padre se acercó a mí brevemente, para susurrarme en el oído:

-¡Conquístalo! Tiene que haberte pedido matrimonio cuando regresen, ¿Está claro?

-Por supuesto, padre. – respondí, tímidamente, antes de añadir: - Pero, ¿Y si no lo hace porque no está enamorado de mí?

-No pienses de esa forma, tienes que lograrlo. – me dijo mi padre, severamente – Da lo mejor de ti, y si nada funciona, dale algunas pistas, háblale de romance, seguramente entenderá y te lo pedirá. No te preocupes.

-De acuerdo. – dije, antes de despedirme y subir al carruaje.

Me senté frente al príncipe Len, mi doncella de más confianza se sentó a mi lado, y uno de los de su séquito se sentó junto a él. Primero dimos un recorrido por el pueblo, donde los habitantes se detenían y se inclinaban al ver al carruaje pasar, y los niños más pequeños nos saludaban emocionados, antes de ser reprendidos por sus padres. Luego, anduvimos por las carreteras de los bosques, pasando junto a los campos de cultivos, verdes con lo último del calor del verano, antes de pasar cerca de las minas de oro y diamantes que tanta prosperidad nos daban. Durante todo el trayecto, fui hablando de cada lugar frente al que pasábamos, qué lo hacía tan especial y cuál era su función. El príncipe Len me escuchaba en silencio, atendiendo a mis palabras, aunque su mente a veces parecía estar en otro lugar. Al final, sugerí tomar un pequeño descanso en el parque, antes de regresar de vuelta al palacio. Él accedió, y ordené al cochero detenerse en el parque más hermoso del reino, en el cual se encontraba una hermosa laguna rodeada de árboles de cerezo.

Mi doncella se encargó de extender una colcha cerca de la orilla de la laguna para que el príncipe y yo estuviésemos cómodos, y luego nos trajo un pequeño refrigerio que consistía en dos copas de frutas con leche condensada. Nos sentamos en la colcha, frente a frente, y mientras comíamos en silencio, yo desvié mi vista hacia la hermosa laguna, y él hacia los árboles. El azul del agua era tan intenso que me recordaba al cabello y los ojos de Kaito, así como a los del hombre de la máscara. Tenía una fuerte corazonada, estaba casi segura de que ambos eran la misma persona, sobre todo desde el desayuno de esa mañana. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, girando en torno al tacto de sus labios en mi mano, que no me percaté que la mirada del príncipe se había desviado de los árboles y se encontraba posada en mi persona, observándome con cautela, sino hasta que el sonido de su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Princesa Miku. – me llamó el muchacho frente a mí, con un tono amable.

-¿Sí, Alteza? – respondí, sonrojándome un poco por la vergüenza de que me hubiese descubierto mientras estaba distraída.

-Por favor, le pido que me llame sólo por mi nombre. – me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Len, pero entonces te pido que tú también me llames sólo por mi nombre. – dije, sonriendo igual, siguiendo el juego.

-No hay problema, Miku. – respondió, asintiendo levemente para reafirmar sus palabras.

-Entonces, Len, ¿Has disfrutado tu visita? – pregunté, para volver a retomar la conversación.

-Por supuesto que sí. – respondió él – Me siento muy agradecido por la hospitalidad y las molestias que se ha tomado tu familia con nosotros.

-No ha sido ninguna molestia, créeme, estamos muy felices de que tu hermana y tú vinieran a visitarnos. – dije, siguiendo el protocolo de cortesía, mientras exhibía mi mejor sonrisa. – Qué lástima que la princesa Rin no pudiera acompañarnos, no tenía idea de que el viaje la hubiera dejado tan cansada.

-Sí… - concordó él, mientras su mirada se desviaba al suelo, su mente seguramente en otro lugar – Creo que a ella no le sentó muy bien esta visita… ¡Pero seguro que también está agradecida, ustedes han hecho todo lo posible para hacerla sentir cómoda! – añadió al final, con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si creyera haber dicho algo ofensivo.

-Pero no ha sido suficiente… - dije, con preocupación – Tan pronto lleguemos, ordenaré a los sirvientes que hagan todo lo que ella pida. ¿Cuál es el tipo de té que más le gusta a tu hermana? Estoy segura de que una taza de té caliente le sentará muy bien, y quizá un bocadillo de fruta. También haré que le preparen el baño más lujoso, y le traeremos sus libros favoritos, e incluso un poco de música, y…

-Por favor, Miku, no te preocupes tanto. – me interrumpió él, con tono de disculpa – Ella sólo está cansada, no le sucede nada, es que… bueno… pues, es que anoche ella tuvo una pesadilla… - dijo, vacilante, como si algo le impidiera decir lo que quería.

-Oh… - dije, bajando la mirada. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer sobre las pesadillas, no poseía el control sobre los sueños.

Volvimos a caer en silencio. El sol amenazaba con ponerse, anunciando que ya pronto tendríamos que regresar al palacio, y el príncipe aún no me había pedido matrimonio, y una vez que volviésemos al carruaje, la presencia de nuestros chaperones seguramente lo impediría. Mi tiempo se estaba agotando rápidamente. Decidí poner en práctica los consejos de mi padre, y volví a comenzar una conversación.

-¿Verdad que este lugar es muy romántico? – dije, volviendo a atraer su atención, mientras señalaba con un gesto nuestros alrededores.

-Eh… sí, es muy romántico. – respondió, con tono vacilante. Parecía estar un poco incómodo.

-Hay una especie de leyenda sobre este lugar. – comenté, recordando algo que mi madre me había dicho mucho tiempo atrás – Siglos atrás, una princesa y su caballero se sentaron aquí para contemplar el estanque. Un ángel los observó, y al ver que ambos se amaban aunque no se atrevieran a confesarlo, bendijo su amor y les dio el valor de ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Así que ambos se casaron y fueron felices, y este lugar quedó bendito para siempre. Se dice que si alguien le propone matrimonio a su verdadero amor en este sitio, su relación será próspera y vivirán… felices, juntos.

Él escuchó mi relato atentamente, y una vez finalicé, el volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Yo enfoqué mi vista en el pacífico movimiento del agua, el brillo del sol sobre la superficie, mientras el sol hacía de las suyas y coloreaba el cielo de naranja mientras comenzaba a ocultarse. Mi padre iba a estar furioso conmigo. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no había logrado mi meta en la vida. El príncipe no parecía querer dar ese paso conmigo, pero lo peor de todo era que yo lo entendía. Me conoció el día anterior, era un poco lógico que no pudiera hacerme camino a través de su corazón en tan poco tiempo, y que él tampoco pudiera abrirse paso en el mío. Yo no lo amaba. Ni la bendición de todos los ángeles podría ayudarnos a ser felices, puesto que un matrimonio sin amor está destinado a la tristeza. El sonido de su voz volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos, y cuando volví a dirigir mi vista hacia él, sus ojos me miraban con determinación.

-Miku, dijiste que el ángel de la leyenda les dio el valor para ser sinceros el uno con el otro a esa pareja, ¿verdad? – dijo él, y yo asentí.

-Sí, así es la leyenda. – respondí, y mi voz sonó un poco temblorosa, sin querer.

-Entonces, creo que ya que estamos aquí, ambos debemos ser sinceros. – dijo, con seriedad, no en el tono romántico de alguien que fuera a declararse. Sospeché que la sinceridad a la que se refería tenía que ver con otra cosa.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté, haciendo como que no entendía.

-Miku, yo, anoche… Vi algo que no debía, accidentalmente. – dijo, forzando las palabras fuera de sus labios, avergonzado. Yo sentí el mundo cayéndose a mis pies, desmoronándose de repente, ante la perspectiva de haber sido descubierta. Ya no me cabía ninguna esperanza.

-Oh… Len, yo no sé qué decir… esto… - comencé a decir, vacilando, tratando de inventar una explicación convincente, pero mi mente estaba en blanco.

-Por favor, Miku, no te preocupes. – dijo él, con un tono de disculpa e incomodidad – Sé que es un secreto, y te prometo que no le diré a nadie.

-No… ¿No lo… dirás? – pregunté, confundida, con un nudo formándose en mi garganta.

-Por supuesto que no. Escucha, - dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin perder la seriedad que ameritaba el asunto – tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que se espera de mi visita. Se supone que yo… bueno, te debería pedir matrimonio.

-Yo desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo las lágrimas luchando por materializarse en mis ojos, intuyendo el ritmo que tomaría la conversación.

-Quiero que sepas que pienso que eres una chica muy bella y talentosa, una maravillosa persona, con un gran corazón. – me dijo él, con ternura, mirándome con algo parecido a la disculpa en los ojos – Por eso, creo que mereces ser feliz. De hecho, ambos merecemos ser felices, aunque tenga que ser separados. Yo… no creo que yo pueda hacerte feliz en un matrimonio, Miku. Esto…

-No digas más. – interrumpí, con la voz temblorosa, mis emociones aflorando – Lo que quieres decir es que no te gusto.

-Y que yo no te gusto a ti, ¿o me equivoco? – dijo, inclinándose un poco para tratar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Pero… ¿Sabes cuánto bien le haría nuestro matrimonio a ambos reinos? Por algo eso es lo que todo el mundo espera. – dije, acusadoramente, levantando un poco la vista para dirigirle una mirada enojada.

-Todos los de la corte creen que lo saben todo, pero ellos no están tomando en consideración lo que tú quieres, Miku.

-¿Y si yo quisiera que nos casáramos? – pregunté, sabiendo que era una mentira.

-Entonces te estarías engañando a ti misma. – me respondió él, negando con la cabeza, tristemente – Anoche sucedieron varias cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta de cómo son las cosas en realidad. No sólo lo que vi, que te juro nunca tuve intención de saber, también tuve una conversación con alguien que quiero muchísimo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Que ambos tenemos personas que nos importan mucho, y si nos llegásemos a casar, terminaríamos perdiéndolas. – respondió, haciendo una pausa en la que el único sonido que se escuchaba era el murmullo del agua y de la brisa entre los árboles, antes de continuar – Quienquiera que haya sido el hombre que vi anoche, estoy seguro que te hará mil veces más feliz de lo que yo podría.

Yo no respondí inmediatamente, sino que volví a desviar mi mirada, esta vez hacia el cielo lleno de los colores del crepúsculo, mientras meditaba las palabras del príncipe. Así que él también se había dado cuenta, y yo aún lo negaba. Me había enamorado del hombre de la máscara, así como también lo había hecho de Kaito. Cómo deseaba que ambos resultaran ser la misma persona. Dejando escapar un suspiro, volví a mirar a Len, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias. – le dije, aún un poco temblorosa por la emoción, pero con alegría reflejándose en mi tono de voz – Gracias por entender, Len. Tienes toda la razón, no tenemos porqué ser infelices para complacer a unos ancianos que creen saberlo todo – añadí, riendo.

Él también comenzó a reír, y el sonido de nuestra mutua alegría se mezcló como una armonía que llenó el vacío del aire. Cuando la risa comenzó a apagarse, me di cuenta que casi había oscurecido.

-Miku, creo que ya deberíamos regresar, se van a preocupar por nosotros en el palacio. – dijo Len, conservando aún su sonrisa.

Yo asentí, y nos pusimos de pie. Mi doncella corrió hacia nosotros para recoger la colcha y las copas vacías de fruta, mientras nosotros fuimos a sentarnos en el carruaje a esperar que llegaran nuestros acompañantes. Allí estuvimos un minuto en un pacífico silencio, hasta que un pensamiento flotó desde mi memoria.

-Por cierto, Len, - dije, volviendo a captar su atención – espero que esa persona tan importante para ti de la que me hablaste y tú también sean muy felices juntos.

-Él me miró en silencio por un momento, antes de sonrojarse tanto que su cara comenzó a parecer un tomate.

-Ehh… y-yo no creo que… ella y yo n-no… no es posible, ella e-es m-mi… es que… - dijo, tartamudeando con voz temblorosa por los nervios, y su reacción me hizo reír un poco.

-No te preocupes, Len, no me tienes que decir quién es ni nada si no quieres. – dije, con una sonrisa – Sólo espero que ella también pueda hacerte muy feliz, te lo mereces. Creo que tú también eres una persona maravillosa.

-Él paró de tartamudear sin sentido, aunque el color de su cara subió de intensidad. Él pareció meditar un momento, antes de dirigirme una mirada muy seria y asentir repetidamente.

-Sé que mientras pueda permanecer cerca de ella, seré el chico más feliz del mundo. – respondió él, todavía sonando algo nervioso, pero con determinación y seguridad.

-Me alegro mucho, Len. – dije, aún sonriendo, justo antes de que nuestros acompañante subieran al carruaje e iniciáramos el camino de vuelta al palacio.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Me las arreglé para no cruzarme en el camino del carruaje real que tanto revuelo causó en el pueblo, permaneciendo escondido en el interior de un bar con una bebida en la mano, hasta que un hombre entró, anunciando que el carruaje ya se había alejado en la carretera hacia los bosques. Convenciéndome a mí mismo de no terminar el vaso de cerveza, deslicé algo de dinero hasta el encargado antes de marcharme y comenzar a andar por la ciudad.

El aire fresco y la atmósfera alegre de la ciudad me ayudaron a despejar mi cabeza, aunque solo por un momento. Cada objeto o persona que tuviese algo de verde, mi mente volvía a reproducir el recuerdo de los ojos de Miku mirándome, acusadores, llorosos, penetrante, alegres, somnolientos, de todas las formas en que me encantaba verlos. Así anduve por las calles adoquinadas, flotando entre la multitud de aldeanos ocupados, pensando en mi princesa, hasta que noté que el sol se comenzaba a ocultar.

Decidí regresar al palacio para poder estar listo antes de la cena, pero en mi camino algo captó mi atención en la vidriera de una tienda. Uno de los últimos rayos de sol iluminó ese objeto justo cuando pasé por su lado, como si fuera una especie de presagio. Me acerqué, y cuando estuve frente a la vidriera pude ver que se trataba de un hermoso anillo. Estaba hecho de oro, y la cinta tenía la forma ondulada del tallo de una flor, con algunas pequeñas hojas sobresaliendo. Estaba adornado con una gran flor dorada, en el centro de la cual se encontraba una esmeralda que resplandecía bajo la luz del crepúsculo. Parecía algo que usaría una ninfa de los bosques, sino la madre naturaleza en persona. Me quedé mirándolo un largo rato, maravillado con el parecido de la piedra con el color de los ojos y el cabello de Miku, hasta que el encargado salió para cerrar la tienda.

-Estoy a punto de cerrar, joven. – me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Si quieres algo, entra.

El hombre, ya entrado en años y con el cabello casi totalmente blanco, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió a entrar a su negocio. Yo sopesé sus palabras, antes de seguirlo. Después de todo, quizás ese anillo me fuera de utilidad.

* * *

La princesa Rin miraba por la ventana el atardecer, con algo de melancolía, mientras los sirvientes del palacio se desvivían en comodidades para hacerla sentirse mejor. Estaba muy agradecida por su hospitalidad y su esfuerzo, pero sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo más en ese reino extranjero. Extrañaba mucho su hogar, en el que podía estar cerca de Len a todas horas si quería, sobre _todo_ después de la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior. La pesadilla no le había dejado dormir bien, y se encontraba en realidad muy cansada aún. Cuando sus ojos parecían querer cerrarse solos, se escuchó el alboroto de los sirvientes apresurándose para el regreso del carruaje real de ese paseo que les había tomado toda la tarde. Rin, nuevamente espabilada, vio por la ventana cuando la princesa Miku descendía del carruaje, sujetando el brazo de su hermano, Len. El mundo se desmoronó a los pies de Rin cuando vio esa escena.

"_¿Se habrá comprometido con ella, después de todo?" _pensaba _"¿Todo lo que me dijo anoche era mentira? ¿De todas formas se va a alejar de mí?"_

Len no tardó en subir las escaleras y atravesar los pasillos hasta el cuarto de su hermana, donde la encontró sentada junto a la ventana, con la melancolía en sus ojos.

-Rin, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el muchacho al verla, preocupado.

-Sí, hermano. – respondió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Qué tal estuvo tu paseo con la princesa Miku?

"_Oh, con que eso es lo que le pasa. Seguro cree que me comprometí con ella o algo así." _Dedujo Len, con su característica habilidad para adivinar los pensamientos de su hermana gemela.

-Estuvo muy divertido, Rin. – respondió él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la rubia – Pero me habría gustado que vinieras conmigo. Eché de menos tu compañía.

-¿En serio? – dijo ella, sin creerle - ¿Cómo podrías echarme de menos cuando tenías a la mejor princesa de todos los tiempos ofreciéndote su mejor sonrisa?

-No te pongas celosa, Rin, no sucedió nada. – dijo el chico, riéndose – De hecho, ambos fuimos sinceros y decidimos que no nos vamos a casar.

La sonrisa de alivio que se abrió paso en las facciones de Rin era tan encantadora que el corazón de Len comenzó a sentirse cálido de nuevo. El muchacho avanzó hacia su hermana y acarició su mejilla con la mano, suavemente.

-Ya te lo dije anoche, Rin. – dijo él, amablemente – Nunca me alejaré de ti.

Ella asintió, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

-Gracias, Len. – respondió, levantando la mano para sujetar la muñeca de su hermano, manteniendo en su lugar el suave tacto de sus dedos sobre su mejilla.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo 7!

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ mientras escribia el capitulo, me enamoraba cada vez mas de Len x3 como saben, el que viene es el ultimo, el gran final, la conclusion... pero estaba planeando hacer un epílogo, ¿Qué opinan? Déjenme muchos y muy bonitos reviews con sus opiniones, saben que todos y cada uno de ellos son muy preciados para mi! =D Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en mis capitulos anteriores!

Matta-ne!


	8. Acto Final, Parte 1

He vuelto! Espero puedan disculparme por la larga espera, no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente. En Septiembre tuve que mudarme, y además de todo ese proceso comenzar en una escuela nueva no ha sido fácil para mi... ha sido un trimestre bastante dificil, tardaré bastante en acostumbrarme a mi nueva ciudad. Por esa razón me tardé en publicar el último capítulo.

La buena noticia es que para compensar la larga espera, hice un capítulo extra-largo de casi 8000 palabras x3 lo dividí en dos para mayor comodidad de mis lectores. Además, anuncio que habrá un epílogo, el cual estará por aquí para Navidad =D Así que los dejo para que disfruten ^^

**Disclaimer: **los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton.

* * *

(Miku POV)

Determinación, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. La voluntad de permanecer de pie frente a mi padre, como una fortaleza, sin huirle a su mirada acusadora y dolida, como si yo hubiese hecho algo terrible. Lo cierto era que la culpa me corroía por dentro, aunque en mi mente me repetía a mí misma las palabras de Len, "No tenemos que ser infelices". Yo no tenía por qué sentirme culpable, hice todo lo que mi padre me pidió, pero aún así tomé la decisión correcta. Él no tenía ningún argumento para culparme, no podía obligar al príncipe a quererme, y ciertamente tampoco podía obligarme a mí a querer al príncipe. No cuando ya había alguien más en mi corazón.

Lo único que hacía falta era convencer a mi padre de que olvidara todo este asunto tan absurdo. Incluso mamá había comprendido la situación. Ella sabía que cuando las cosas no se daban, lo mejor era no forzarlas. Pero, ¡demonios!, Len pudo haberse quedado más tiempo, aunque fuese para apoyarme un poco. Aún recuerdo el shock en el rostro de mi padre. Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala del trono, cuando llegó Len, tomado del brazo de la princesa Rin.

Ella tenía un aspecto mucho mejor, todo lo contrario a lo decaída que estaba al llegar aquí. Comenzó a mejorar justo después que Len y yo volvimos del paseo, supongo que debido a todos los cuidados y atenciones que él le brindaba a todas horas. Todas las tardes, la princesa se recostaba en el diván de la biblioteca, y su hermano se sentaba en una silla junto a ella a leerle en voz alta un libro. Kaito a veces los acompañaba, y yo me unía a ellos cuando tenía tiempo libre. Fue una semana muy pacífica, como una especie de descanso bien merecido que finalmente recibíamos. Los cuatro nos hicimos buenos amigos, aunque Kaito se mantenía un poco distante. Nunca me encontraba con él cuando estábamos a solas, como hacíamos antes, eso parecía incomodarle.

En fin, el caso es que cuando Len y su hermana entraron en el salón del trono aquél día, lo primero que hicieron fue dedicarle una reverencia a mis padres, antes de pronunciar un pequeño discurso que seguramente hizo que se les cayera el alma a los pies, o por lo menos a mi padre.

-Majestades, hemos disfrutado mucho nuestra visita. – le dijo él, con un tono de voz moderado y educado – Le agradecemos su hospitalidad y todas las molestias que se tomaron por nosotros.

-Sin embargo, lamentamos informarles que ha llegado el momento de regresar a nuestro reino. – continuó la princesa Rin, con el mismo tono de voz que su hermano – Tenemos muchas responsabilidades que cumplir.

La mirada en los ojos de mi padre me indicó que lo que me deparaba el futuro no era demasiado tranquilizador. Intentó convencerlos de que se quedaran unos días más, pero ellos estaban determinados a regresar a su reino al día siguiente, junto con todo su séquito. Yo, en parte, los comprendía muy bien: si yo descuidara mis responsabilidades como princesa unos días, se me acumularían tantas cosas que no volvería a tener tiempo libre en meses. Sin embargo, una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que tan pronto como Len abandonara el palacio, habría problemas con mi padre.

La mañana de la partida de Len, me desperté sintiendo un gran peso sobre los hombros. Debajo de mi ojos se habían formado unas pequeñas ojeras, signo de que no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior. Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, escuchando con nerviosismo los sonidos de la noche que llegaban a mí a través de mi ventana abierta.

Unas cuantas noches atrás, había comenzado a dejar mi ventana abierta de par en par, con las cortinas descorridas. Estaba esperando el momento en que el hombre enmascarado volviera a entrar por ella, y viniera visitarme. Quería volver a ver sus ojos azules enmarcados en blanco, de verdad lo ansiaba, aunque estaba consciente de que era incorrecto e indecente de mi parte querer tener a un hombre en mi habitación durante la noche. Extrañarlo estaba mal, pues él era una mala influencia para mí, pero de todos modos lo hacía. Lo que sentía cuando pensaba en él era indescriptible, y por eso sabía que me había enamorado. Total y completamente.

Me levanté lentamente, con pereza, deseando no tener que despertar. No quería tener que bajar a despedir a Len y a la princesa Rin, no quería enfrentarme al regaño de mi padre. Sin embargo, era mi deber de princesa, y a decir verdad, era mi deber de amiga ir a despedirlos. Sería muy descortés de mi parte. Por lo tanto, comencé a vestirme, aunque con parsimonia, sin llamar a las mucamas, colgando la pequeña llave del hombre enmascarado alrededor de mi cuello como un amuleto de buena suerte.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Aquella mañana bajé a desayunar con los demás, como ya se había vuelto mi costumbre. Aunque apreciaba mis momentos de soledad, me era mucho más placentero sentarme a la mesa, pues podía contemplar a mi hermosa Miku. Los días iban pasando, y mi paciencia estaba comenzando a ser cada vez más inestable. Me preguntaba constantemente, ¿Cuánto tardaría ella en reconocer la llave que le había entregado? ¿Cuándo llegaría el desenlace de mi innecesariamente complicado plan? Y lo describo como innecesario porque estoy completamente consciente de que para tenerla, bien habría podido dejarme llevar por mis instintos la primera noche que la conocí. No obstante, con el tiempo, mi percepción de ella había cambiado por completo. Cuando en un principio sólo quería hacerla mía, había terminado deseando no sólo su cuerpo, sino toda su persona: sus palabras, su cariño, su mirada, su inocencia, su fortaleza. Sin tener la más mínima intención, me había enamorado de ella. El anillo que llevaba conmigo en mi bolsillo desde hacía unos días atrás era la prueba de ello.

Por esa razón, desayunar en grupo había dejado de ser una molestia para mí. El hecho de poder ver a la princesa aparecer en el comedor, cada día con un nuevo estilo más hermoso que el anterior, me hacía sencillamente feliz. Sabía que la única razón por la que Miku se vestía y peinaba distinto cada día era porque su padre estaba desesperado por hacerla atraer la atención del príncipe, sobre todo después del día de su paseo por el reino. De vez en cuando, ella misma dejaba escapar un suspiro cansino, cuando pensaba que nadie la veía.

La mañana de la partida de los príncipes vecinos, debo confesar que me sentía revitalizado. A pesar de que Miku parecía permanecer en la ignorancia con respecto a mi identidad, tenía el consuelo de que el único hombre que podía alejarla de mí se iría de regreso a su país en pocas horas. Por ese motivo, cuando baje a desayunar, una pequeña sonrisa sincera que solía reservar sólo para personas especiales estaba impresa en mi rostro.

El desayuno transcurrió amenamente en general, sobre todo gracias al entusiasmo que mostraban los príncipes extranjeros por regresar a su tierra, y por la simpatía que le producían al resto de los comensales. Las únicas personas que parecían tener un humor más pesimista eran el Rey y Miku. Él parecía haberse resignado a un destino desagradable, mientras que ella parecía estar nerviosa o temerosa por algo, aunque lo enmascaraba casi perfectamente detrás de su sonrisa.

-De verdad lamento que no podamos disfrutar de su compañía por más tiempo. – anunció el Rey cuando ya todos los platos estaban vacíos.

-Le ruego que no se sienta de esa forma, Majestad. – dijo la princesa Rin, inclinando un poco la cabeza de forma condescendiente, con una brillante sonrisa – Mi hermano y yo esperamos poder volver pronto para visitar. Además, le recuerdo las puertas de nuestro palacio están abiertas para su visita cuando usted lo considere oportuno. ¿No es cierto, Len?

-Por supuesto. – respondió el príncipe, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

A pesar de todo, el Rey no pareció sentirse muy aliviado. Yo estaba consciente de que lo único que él quería del reino vecino era un esposo de la realeza para su hija, no las puertas de un castillo.

El resto de la mañana pasó muy rápidamente, mientras el palacio se ajetreaba con preparaciones para la partida de los príncipes. Al tiempo que los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro cargando equipaje, Rin y Len Kagamine se reunieron con Miku en la biblioteca del palacio para despedirse. Como no me encontraba de humor para quedarme en medio de la algarabía, mis pasos me condujeron casi por voluntad propia hacia los pisos superiores, donde había mayor tranquilidad. Pasé frente a las puertas cerradas de la biblioteca, pero no me apetecía interrumpir la despedida que se llevaba a cabo adentro, por lo que seguí adelante. Caminé sin rumbo fijo hasta que mis pies se detuvieron frente al salón de música, y entonces supe lo que haría para pasar el rato mientras mi princesa estaba ocupada. Una media sonrisa se coló en mi cara mientras tomaba en brazos mi violín.

* * *

(Miku POV)

-En verdad voy a extrañarles. – dije, comenzando a sentirme nostálgica al tiempo que observaba la expresión de felicidad en los rostros idénticos de Rin y Len – Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a tener su compañía.

-Entiendo lo que te refieres. – intervino Rin, posando su mano sobre mi hombro en un gesto de apoyo – Es difícil ser la única chica de tu edad en el palacio.

-Bueno, ustedes se tienen el uno al otro. – comenté, provocando, sin darme cuenta, una mirada furtiva y un pequeñísimo sonrojo entre mis amigos – Este palacio está lleno de vejestorios.

-Creo que estás excluyendo a Shion Kaito, Miku. – dijo Len, y esta vez fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

-Lo sé, es que… Bueno, él es muy buena compañía, pero también es un invitado. – comencé a explicar, desviando ligeramente mi mirada – Tarde o temprano, él tendrá que volver a sus tierras, y yo volveré a quedarme sola.

-Yo creo que él se quedaría para siempre aquí si tú se lo pidieras, Miku. – dijo Rin, con una media sonrisa traviesa en su cara. – Seguro que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti.

-No lo sé. – respondí, bajando mi mirada hacia el suelo para tratar de ocultar el creciente sonrojo que se extendía de mis mejillas hasta mis orejas.

La risa disimulada de Len fue lo que me hizo levantar levemente los ojos, solamente para poder ver su rostro enternecido.

-Rin, deberías dejar de avergonzarla. – dijo él, ganándose un pequeño berrinche de parte de su hermana, quien volvió a sonreír instantáneamente.

-Len… - dije yo, sonriéndole con gratitud mientras mi cara recuperaba su color normal.

-Volviendo al tema de extrañarnos, - comenzó él, adoptando nuevamente su expresión entusiasta – sabes que no debes preocuparte por eso. Te escribiremos con frecuencia, y quizá incluso volvamos a visitarte el próximo verano.

-Lo sé. – respondí, contagiándome de su entusiasmo – E incluso es posible que yo también vaya a visitarlos a ustedes.

Justo después de que pronunciara esas palabras, me percaté de un sonido que se colaba entre las paredes de la biblioteca. Al ser asimilado por mis oídos, supe que se trataba de mi melodía favorita, Cantarella. Las notas me trajeron recuerdos, tanto de mi infancia, como de las últimas semanas. Casi pude volver a verme a mí misma en el salón de fiestas, bailando en los brazos del hombre enmascarado, sintiendo cosas desconocidas. La voz de Len fue lo que me sacó de mis recuerdos.

-Discúlpenme, tengo que irme un momento. – decía él, dirigiéndonos una pequeña reverencia de cortesía antes de dirigirse a las puertas de la biblioteca – Volveré en unos minutos.

Me quedé en silencio, confundida, hasta que la risa de Rin me hizo dirigirle la mirada.

-Hombres… son todos iguales. – dijo ella, como si encontrara la partida de su hermano muy graciosa.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté, y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Nada importante, no te preocupes, Miku. – respondió ella, antes de volver a mirarme con picardía – Y ahora que es tiempo exclusivo de chicas, vas a contarme todo lo que te gusta de Shion Kaito.

Los colores volvieron a subirse a mi cara con una rapidez olímpica, mientras Rin casi parecía carcajearse.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Iba por media canción cuando me percaté de la presencia de alguien más en el salón, cuando escuché la puerta crujir un poco deliberadamente. Ignoré temporalmente a esa persona, sabiendo que debía mantener mi concentración en el violín si no quería equivocarme y hacer el ridículo. Sólo cuando la última nota se deslizó de las cuerdas, pude darme la vuelta para encarar a mi espectador. Admito que a quien esperaba ver era mi adorada Miku, pero me llevé una sorpresa. Se trataba del príncipe Len.

-Supongo que debo felicitarte. – dijo él, con una expresión calculadora en su rostro que nunca antes había visto en él - Fue una gran interpretación.

-Es un halago, Alteza. – respondí, confundido, tratando de descifrar la razón de la presencia del príncipe en el salón.

-Esa melodía, se llama Cantarella, ¿no? – dijo él, dando un paso más hacia mí – Parece ser muy popular en este lugar. Esta es la tercera vez que la escucho.

-¿Ah, sí? – pregunté, extrañándome por las palabras del príncipe. Algo en sus ojos parecía querer indicar sospecha.

-Sí. La primera vez fue en el recital que ofreció Miku cuando Rin y yo llegamos. – respondió él, acercándose un poco más nuevamente. – Me parece que ambos conocen muy bien esa canción, tienen la misma técnica.

Me pareció notar en su tono de voz una ligera ansiedad. Nos estábamos acercando al punto al que Len quería llegar.

-Eso es razonable. – dije, comenzando a explicar – Yo le enseñé a tocarla hace algunos años.

-Entiendo. – dijo él, adoptando una expresión pensativa – Supongo que entonces ustedes son buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿me equivoco?

-Podría decirse. – respondí, sin tener intención alguna de explicarle toda la historia desde hace diez años.

-Ya veo. – concluyó él, antes de desviar la mirada hacia un lado y guardar silencio unos minutos. Parecía estar atando cabos en su mente.

De repente, cuando Len volvió a enfocar su mirada en mí, la determinación que mostraba me hizo intuir que mi secreto había sido descubierto. No supe cómo explicarlo, pero lo entendí. Parecía que mi intrincado e indescifrable plan no era tan indescifrable después de todo. Era eso, o el príncipe Len era mucho más inteligente de lo que su apariencia inocente mostraba.

La segunda vez que la escuché, fue hace unas cuantas noches. – prosiguió él, y cada una de sus palabras confirmaban mi intuición – La estaba tocando la pianola del salón de fiestas. Fue una casualidad que yo pasara por ahí justo en aquél momento, supongo que me enteré de cosas un tanto privadas.

Así que de eso se trataba. Me sentí muy sorprendido, era la primera vez que uno de mis planes no salía tal cual como lo esperaba. No obstante, hice todo lo posible por no dejar traslucir mis sentimientos, no sabía si podía confiar plenamente en el príncipe Len con mi secreto. Él hizo una pausa para ver si yo respondía, pero al ver que no lo hacía, continuó.

-Como decía, Miku y tú parecen tener una especie de _complicidad_ - dijo, destacando en especial la última palabra - cuando se trata de esa canción.

-Ah, supongo que es cierto. – dije, manteniendo un tono de voz neutro – Podríamos decir que es la base de nuestra amistad.

-A veces me parece envidiable esa amistad que comparten, no cualquier hombre tiene ese tipo de relación tan… _íntima_, con una princesa tan respetable. – comentó él, con un tono de voz tan neutro y despreocupado como el mío, pero la manera en que su mirada parecía querer taladrarme me daba a entender que cada una de sus palabras tenía un significado mucho más amplio.

Me había descubierto, y me estaba acusando de tener intenciones indecentes con la princesa. Me quede sin palabras por unos momentos ante la agudeza de sus palabras, pero me supuse que era de esperar. Después de todo, él habría tenido toda la razón, de haber realizado esa misma acusación unas semanas antes. Una media sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro, la cual pareció causarle incomodidad al príncipe, quien seguramente pensaba que se trataba de una descarada muestra de mi bajeza.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, Alteza, - comencé, tratando de utilizar un tono de voz tranquilizador – me parece que se está confundiendo. La amistad que Miku y yo compartimos es de naturaleza completamente pura.

-Quizá lo consideras de esa manera, pero cualquier otra persona podría pensar lo contrario. – respondió el príncipe, comenzando a perder su tono neutro, adoptando una postura un tanto amenazante.

-Lamentablemente para esas otras personas, mi amistad con Miku no es de su incumbencia. – respondí, ensanchando un poco más mi sonrisa – Sobre todo, cuando estoy completamente seguro de que la integridad de Miku se encuentra completamente a salvo.

-No creo que ese sea el caso, mientras esta amistad suya siga siendo clandestina y secreta. – contrarrestó él – Tal vez pienses que soy joven para entenderlo, pero yo también soy un hombre, Kaito. Si tus intenciones fueran tan puras como proclamas, no tendrías que ocultarlo como un criminal.

-Me parece que, aunque crea entender, no ha considerado las circunstancias en que nos encontramos los que no tenemos sangre real, Alteza. – dije, sorprendiendo momentáneamente al chico frente a mí – Gracias a su presencia, y a la clara preferencia que tiene su Majestad hacia usted, las demás personas nos hemos visto obligadas a dar un paso atrás. La diferencia entre los demás pretendientes de Miku y yo, es que yo no pienso renunciar a ella. Sólo lo habría hecho si ella hubiera aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio suya, pues entonces sería la decisión de ella. Pero ya que usted no parece ni siquiera interesado en Miku de esa forma, no veo motivo por el que no pueda cortejarla de la manera que me parezca adecuada.

Solté todo ese discurso sin vacilar, como si lo hubiese ensayado, cuando lo cierto es que era completamente improvisado. Salió de mi boca como si mi corazón hubiese hablado por mí. El príncipe pareció quedarse sin palabras, asimilando todo lo que acababa de explicarle. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, él dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, antes de mirarme con una expresión muy extraña, que me recordó a la mirada que mi padre me dirigía cuando quería reprenderme por comerme las galletas antes de cenar.

-Entiendo. – comenzó, sonando mucho más tranquilo – Sin embargo, eso no compensa el hecho de que tus acciones pueden poner en peligro la reputación de Miku. Tal vez el hecho de que el Rey quiera que sea yo el que se case con su hija sea un impedimento para que su relación sea más abierta, pero debes tomar precauciones. Si sus Majestades supieran que has estado a solas con Miku durante las noches, probablemente la castigarían y le impedirían volver a verte. Una relación basada en secretos y mentiras no puede prosperar. De hecho, estoy casi seguro de que ella aún no sabe que tú eres el hombre de la máscara, ¿cierto?

Desvié la mirada con culpabilidad hacia el suelo, apretando fuertemente los puños, sabiendo que el príncipe tenía razón en ese punto.

-Es cierto. – respondí, detestando tener que admitirlo – Pero eso lo comprendí hace tiempo. Ella no tardará en enterarse, lo puedo asegurar.

-No necesitas mirar al suelo con vergüenza, Kaito. – dijo el príncipe, acercándose nuevamente – No te estoy reprendiendo. Sólo quiero hacerte comprender que la única manera de que ambos puedan tener el futuro próspero con el sueña Miku, es que hagas las cosas bien.

-¿Con el que… sueña Miku? – repetí, mirándole a los ojos con confusión.

-Ella tiene muchas ilusiones, sueña con un matrimonio, sueña con un esposo que sea su compañero y que la apoye siempre, pero sobre todo, que la ame. – respondió él, su mirada enterneciéndose por unos segundos - Pero no podrá obtener ese matrimonio si las cosas entre ustedes siguen siendo de la misma manera. Tienes que tener el valor de actuar en público, con respeto, frente a sus padres y el resto del reino. Después de todo, para casarte con ella, debes probarle a sus Majestades que serías un buen príncipe y futuro Rey.

Las palabras de Len despertaron la chispa del entendimiento en mi cabeza. Ahora sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. Él pareció darse cuenta de que finalmente había comprendido lo que quería decir, pues me sonrió ampliamente y asintió levemente con la cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta.

-Fue un placer hablar contigo, Kaito. – dijo, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, antes de detenerse un darse la vuelta por unos segundos y mirarme a los ojos con firmeza – Y recuerda, Miku es una amiga muy querida para mí, si le haces daño, me encargaré de comenzar una guerra entre ambos reinos nada más que para poder cortarte la cabeza.

Dicha esta última amenaza, la cual me sorprendió por lo seria que parecía, salió del salón de música cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo decidí seguir tocando mi violín, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero estando plenamente consciente de que debía hacer que mi relación con Miku volviera al buen camino.

* * *

Apenas el príncipe Len cerró la puerta tras de sí, se encontró con la mirada sonriente de su hermana.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Len. – dijo ella, abrazándolo.

-¿Rin? – preguntó él, correspondiendo brevemente el abrazo antes de separarse un poco para poder ver a su hermana a los ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó con Miku?

-Una mucama le avisó que su padre la buscaba, así que tuvo que irse. – respondió ella – Por eso quise venir a ver qué tal te iba con tu charla de hombre a hombre. – concluyó, con una risita burlona – Parecías a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Eh… sí, estuve a punto. – dijo el muchacho, contagiándose un poco con la risa de su hermana.

-Ven, tenemos que volver al salón principal para abordar el carruaje del terror. – dijo ella, adoptando una expresión seria nuevamente.

-¿Del terror? – repitió él, tratando de contener la risa.

-Sí, sabes cuánto detesto tener que soportar ese traqueteo durante todas las horas de viaje. – respondió la rubia, tomando a Len de la mano para arrastrarlo con pesadez a través del pasillo.

-No te preocupes, hoy no tendrás que soportarlo. – dijo él, haciendo que ella se detuviera y lo mirara con confusión.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Rin, al tiempo que su hermano le dirigía una mirada llena de ternura.

-Te dejaré sentarte en mis rodillas como cuando éramos niños. – respondió él, haciendo que los ojos azules de la chica se iluminaran y su boca se curvara instantáneamente en una gran sonrisa.

-En ese caso, mejor nos damos prisa. – dijo ella, antes de halar de la mano de su hermano y llevarlo corriendo hacia los carruajes.

* * *

(Miku POV)

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, los nervios crispándose en mi cabeza. Mi padre había enviado a una mucama a llamarme. Me encontraba bajando las escaleras principales, en dirección al jardín, donde mi padre me esperaba. Lo encontré de pie junto a los rosales, frente a una fuente, observando en una especie de trance la caída del agua. Era uno de mis sitios favoritos en todo el palacio, pues la fuente en verdad era muy hermosa. Consistía en una gran piscina de piedra, en el centro de la cual se elevaba la escultura de la Sirenita Luka, una triste leyenda muy popular en el reino, la cual alzaba sus brazos y juntaba sus manos, y del centro de éstas brotaba un chorro de agua a presión que creaba una cortina de agua a su alrededor y volvía a caer en la piscina. No sabía que a mi padre le gustara tanto como a mí esa pieza de decoración del jardín.

Mis pasos me delataron, pues mi padre salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-Miku, hija… - dijo, por todo saludo.

-¿Querías verme, padre? – pregunté, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

-Sí, quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente. – respondió él, asintiendo con la cabeza y caminando hacia mí.

-¿De qué se trata? – inquirí, aunque conocía la respuesta a la perfección.

Mi padre se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de mirarme con una infinita tristeza en sus ojos, la cual no hizo sino sorprenderme.

-Ven a dar un paseo por el jardín conmigo. – dijo, antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera mientras el comenzaba a caminar.

Le obedecí, y ambos comenzamos a caminar en silencio entre los arbustos de rosales. Llevaba tiempo sin observar lo hermoso que era el jardín, sin darme cuenta de la belleza que se extendía debajo de mis pies en cada centímetro de césped perfecto y de pétalos multicolores cultivados con amor y dedicación, tan próspero y alegre como la gente que cuidaba de él. Un rosal en específico llamó mi atención, uno que contenía hermosas rosas azules en pleno florecer. Mi corazón se ablandó y los nervios desaparecieron de mis sentidos cuando el color de las rosas me trajo el recuerdo de la noche que conocí al hombre de la máscara.

-Miku… - dijo repentinamente mi padre, haciendo que volviera a concentrar mi atención en él.

-¿Sí? – dije, volviendo a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Crees que he sido un buen padre para ti? – me preguntó, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que extrañarme.

-Por supuesto que sí. – respondí, sabiendo que decía la verdad – Gracias a ti, soy como soy ahora… Y me siento bien como soy. Nunca me ha faltado nada, tuve una infancia feliz.

-Pero, ¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto… justo ahora? – me volvió a preguntar, y yo comprendí.

Mi padre, al que tanto miedo tuve de enfrentar, estaba dudando de su decisión de casarme con el príncipe Len.

-Papá… - susurré, olvidando la formalidad por un segundo.

-Anoche tuve una conversación con una persona que… me hizo ver muchas cosas. – comenzó a explicarme, mientras su mirada se desviaba y su mente se distraía momentáneamente con el recuerdo.

_(Flashback)_

_-Acabo de ver su jardín, Majestad. – decía una jovencita de cabello rubio y una brillante sonrisa – Es sencillamente maravilloso. _

_-Muchas gracias por sus palabras, Alteza. – dijo el Rey, esbozando una sonrisa a la vez – Mi hija Miku siempre se asegura de que esté en perfecto estado. _

_-Estoy segura de que ella es una persona digna de admirar, Majestad. – comentó la chica – Sería una lástima que ella perdiera su entusiasmo. _

_-¿Por qué habría de perderlo? – preguntó el Rey, confundido._

_-Las personas como ella suelen anteponer la felicidad o los deseos de los demás antes que los propios. – respondió ella, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria al hombre – Muchas veces sacrifican sus deseos a costa de los de otras personas. No digo que eso sea algo malo, pero a veces esa cualidad puede convertirse en un defecto si evita que esa persona sea feliz._

_-¿Eh? – inquirió el Rey, completamente confundido._

_-Oh, nada importante, Majestad, cosas mías. – respondió ella, con una risita despreocupada – Buenas noches. – dijo antes de desaparecer en otro pasillo, dejando al Rey muy pensativo._

-He estado pensando mucho desde ese momento. – continuó mi padre, sin darme mayores explicaciones sobre aquella conversación.

Mi padre se quedó en silencio nuevamente, y yo esperé pacientemente a que él continuara. No quería presionarlo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que ahora tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que he estado haciendo. – continuó luego de un rato – En especial, me he estado cuestionando si está bien de mi parte presionarte tanto.

-Yo… Padre… - dije, vacilante, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Tranquila, permíteme continuar. – me interrumpió, y yo volví a guardar silencio – Cuando me casé con tu madre, lo hice porque la amaba más que a nadie. Aún la amo de esa manera, aunque a veces no se note mucho en público. Ambos hemos sido extremadamente felices juntos, y lo somos aún más desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas hace diecisiete años. Por esa razón, me parece que quizá he sido… injusto.

-Papá… - susurré, sintiendo que la emoción se acumulaba en mi pecho.

-Creo que me enfrasqué tanto en mi deber como Rey, en mi afán de proteger la prosperidad de mi reino, que se me olvidó mi deber como padre. – prosiguió, y pude notar sus ojos reflejando una tristeza ilimitada, llena de arrepentimiento – Estuve alentándote a contraer matrimonio con un extraño, sin detenerme a pensar que quizá tú tenías otras ilusiones. Incluso llegué a hacerte creer que era tu deber casarte con el príncipe, cuando lo cierto es que no lo es en absoluto.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Todo aquello de lo que estuve quejándome, todo lo que le había reprochado a mi condición de princesa, todo acababa de derrumbarse en menos de un minuto. _"No es tu deber"_, esas palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza muchas veces, hasta que finalmente pude asimilarlo. Casi me daban ganas de reír. Estaba feliz, eufórica, era libre, y sin embargo, todavía no podía creerlo.

-Hija, ¿Habrías sido feliz de haberte casado con el príncipe Len? – me preguntó mi padre, y yo supe que dentro de él se debatían entre sí un remolino de emociones y remordimientos. Me hizo sentirme mal por él, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sonreír levemente por mí.

No respondí al instante, sino que me tomé unos segundos para meditar mi respuesta. No quería lastimar aún más los sentimientos de mi padre, pues se notaba que él ya había comenzado a sentirse culpable y sufría por ello.

-Len… él es un chico muy amable y dulce. – comencé, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado – De haberme casado con él, probablemente se habría convertido en mi mejor amigo. Creo que mi vida no habría sido un infierno. No obstante, tampoco habría sido completamente feliz. Yo… no puedo ser feliz con la idea de un matrimonio donde no hay amor.

-Entiendo. – dijo mi padre, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro cansino – Debí haberlo sabido antes de obligarte a seguir con esta locura.

-Yo… No debí haberme quedado callada durante tanto tiempo. – admití, sabiendo que era totalmente cierto y no lo decía sólo para hacerle sentir mejor – Debí hablarte con sinceridad, en vez de ocultarlo todo.

Ambos hicimos silencio, esperando a que las emociones se calmaran. Lo único que llegaba a mis oídos era el susurro del viento y el lejano rumor del agua de la fuente. Después de unos minutos, mi padre y yo nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos, con verdadera felicidad y alivio.

Las mariposas comenzaban a agitarse en el interior de mi estómago. Las cosas se volvían cada vez más claras para mí. Sentía que el peso que cargaba sobre mis hombros se aligeraba enormemente. Finalmente, tenía el permiso de mi padre de ser feliz, de la manera que yo quería.

-Bueno, hija, ya es hora de volver. – dijo mi padre con tranquilidad, rompiendo el agradable silencio. – Los visitantes partirán en cualquier momento.

Asentí levemente, y comencé a caminar de regreso junto a él. En ese momento, volví a ser consciente del frío del metal contra mi pecho, y recordé la pequeña llave que llevaba colgada del cuello.

-Eh… Papá, ¿de casualidad sabes de qué manera puedo saber qué clase de cerradura pertenece una llave? – pregunté, sin pensarlo siquiera.

-Mi padre me miró, muy confundido.

-¿Para qué necesitas saber eso? – inquirió.

-Eh… Es que ayer encontré una llave tirada, y quería saber de qué era, por si acaso es importante… - dije, vacilante, tratando de inventar una excusa razonable.

-Mm… - comenzó a pensar mi padre – Pues… No sé si será de mucha ayuda, pero creo que podrías intentar preguntarle a un cerrajero. Quizá podría darte una pista.

* * *

Continuará.

La fuente en forma de sirena es una referencia a la canción de la Sirenita que canta Luka Megurine, es muy bonita, si no la concen deberían escucharla =)


	9. Acto Final, Parte 2

En esta parte agregué una escena que me pidió una muy buena amiga, la cual es fan del GakupoxMeiko =) Ojala te guste!

* * *

(Kaito POV)

El reloj anunció las doce campanadas de medio día, y todo estaba listo para la partida de Rin y Len Kagamine, junto con el resto de la corte de su país. Ambos rubios se despidieron de mi princesa Miku y el Rey con mucho afecto, asegurándoles que volverían a verse pronto. Yo también me vi involucrado en las despedidas, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa hacia Rin, quien me respondió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa brillante, y un apretón de manos cortés con Len.

-Espero que hayas podido meditar lo que hablamos esta mañana. – me dijo él en voz baja antes de subir a su carruaje, donde Rin ya lo esperaba.

-Sí he podido, Alteza. – respondí, dejando escapar una media sonrisa de simpatía – Muchas gracias.

-Fue un placer. – dijo el rubio, antes de hacer un último gesto de despedida con la mano y entrar en el carruaje.

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes que estaban en el campo de visión adecuado, la princesa Rin se subió en las rodillas de su hermano y se sujetó de su cuello con una mano, haciendo que éste se sonrojara mucho y desviara la mirada mientras un lacayo cerraba la puerta del carruaje. La mayoría de los que pudimos ver la pequeña escena reprimimos la risa, no queriendo causarle más vergüenza al pobre príncipe. De esa forma, los carruajes comenzaron a andar y siguieron hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Me di la vuelta, pensando, sin querer, que probablemente extrañaría un poco a los gemelos Kagamine, mientras que iniciaba mi camino de regreso al interior del palacio. Fue entonces que vi a Miku dándole unas agitadas órdenes a algunos lacayos, quienes pasaron por mi lado balbuceando cosas sobre preparar un carruaje para la princesa. Movido por la curiosidad, me acerqué a ella por detrás, sobresaltándola un poco con mi voz.

-¿Está pensando ir a alguna parte, Alteza? – pregunté, hablándole de usted porque sabía que había muchas personas a nuestro alrededor escuchándonos.

-Ella se dio la vuelta y clavó sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa en los míos, y casi me pareció ver que se formaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo… sí, señor Shion. – respondió ella, desviando un poco la mirada con nerviosismo. Me halagaba que mi presencia tuviera ese efecto en ella.

-¿A dónde, si puedo preguntar? – inquirí, con suavidad, para calmarla un poco, aunque no pareció tener efecto.

-Voy al pueblo, a buscar un cerrajero. – respondió ella, antes de que los lacayos volvieran y nos interrumpieran.

Mientras Miku se marchaba con los lacayos que la conducían a su propio carruaje, yo no pude evitar sentir que los latidos de mi corazón aceleraban. Ella había dicho un cerrajero, una persona experta en llaves y cerraduras. Esa persona seguramente sería capaz de decirle que era la llave de un estuche de violín, y ella no necesitaría más que atar unos cuantos cabos en su cabeza para adivinarlo todo. El final de mi plan estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. No me podía explicar porqué estaba tan nervioso, si al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que yo estaba esperando. Sin embargo, la expectativa superó mi seguridad, y sentí la necesidad de encerrarme en la habitación de invitados y tomar un refrescante baño para prepararme para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

(Miku POV)

En el camino al pueblo, mi corazón palpitaba por mis nervios. En mi mente estaba grabado el rostro de Kaito, con una sorpresa tan grande que era casi sospechosa, cuando le mencioné que iba a ver a un cerrajero. Mis propios pensamientos se enfrentaban unos contra otros, todos mezclándose y confundiéndome. Si todo salía bien, finalmente podría conocer la verdadera identidad del hombre de la máscara. A pesar de tener la fuerte sospecha de que se trataba de Kaito, no podía estar segura hasta que lo comprobara.

¿Qué sucedería si no era Kaito? ¿Tendría que escoger entre él y el hombre de la máscara? ¿Cómo haría para olvidar a uno de los dos? Lo único que me quedaba era rezar para que ambos fuesen la misma persona.

El carruaje se detuvo antes de lo que esperaba, y el lacayo que me acompañaba abrió la puerta para mí. Estábamos frente a una pequeña tienda de aspecto acogedor, con un pequeño anuncio de madera colgando frente a la puerta de entrada, el cual rezaba: _**"Cerrajería y Relojería Kamui"**_ en color púrpura.

-El señor Kamui es considerado el mejor cerrajero del reino, Alteza. – dijo la mucama que me acompañaba, una mujer veintidós años que trabajaba para nosotros desde que era una niña.

-Gracias, Meiko. – le dije, y ella sonrió – Te debo una.

-Por supuesto que no, Alteza. – respondió ella, ensanchando su sonrisa – Yo le estoy devolviendo el favor, por aquella vez en que me encontró ebria en la cocina y convenció a sus Majestades de no despedirme.

Yo dejé escapar una pequeña risita, recordando brevemente el incidente. Desde aquél momento, Meiko se había convertido en una de mis mucamas de mayor confianza.

Entonces, respiré hondo y le di la espalda al carruaje, para dirigirme a la entrada de la tienda con determinación. Meiko iba detrás de mí, acompañándome y asegurándose de que estuviera siempre a salvo. El interior de la tienda era tan acogedor como la fachada, con el suelo alfombrado en color violeta y las paredes blancas llenas de estanterías de madera que contenían una colección de relojes de todos tipos, al igual que llaves y piezas de cerraduras muy antiguas. Había una chimenea junto a la entrada, encima de la cual había una cesta llena de berenjenas, con un letrero que rezaba _"Cortesía de la casa"._ Me pareció un detalle muy gracioso. En el fondo había un mostrador de madera, sobre el cual se encontraba recostado un hombre que tomaba una siesta.

Me acerqué al hombre poco a poco, suponiendo que debía tratarse del señor Kamui. Tenía la cara apoyada sobre sus brazos, por lo que lo único que podía ver era su cabello: un muy largo y extravagante cabello púrpura recogido en una cola que se esparcía sobre su espalda, sus brazos y la superficie del mostrador. Vestía una camisa blanca manga larga, la cual estaba desarreglada, junto con pantalones color café. Parecía estar en un profundo sueño, y comencé a dudar sobre si debía despertarlo o no, hasta que la voz de Meiko se hizo oír.

-Ese holgazán… - murmuraba ella, visiblemente enojada, antes de mirarme con una expresión de disculpa – Por favor alteza, le ruego que vea hacia otra parte. Esto podría ponerse feo.

Yo hice lo que ella me pidió, y desvié mi mirada hacia el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. Escuché el sonido de un puñetazo estrellándose contra la cabeza de alguien, y luego un gemido de dolor y un bostezo. Dándome la vuelta, descubrí que el señor Kamui se había despertado y se estrujaba los ojos con pereza, ignorando el enorme bulto que salía de su cabeza en el lugar donde Meiko le había golpeado.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo él, sonando como un niño al que su madre acaba de despertar para que vaya a la escuela.

-Sucede que tienes que hacerte cargo de una tienda, holgazán. – dijo Meiko, enojada – Y quita la cara de idiota, estás frente a la princesa.

Entonces él abrió los ojos, llenos de sorpresa, y finalmente pude ver ambos orbes violetas y las facciones faciales delicadas pero agudas. Era un hombre muy raro, pero no se podía negar que era en cierto modo atractivo. Él hizo una profunda reverencia y tomó mi mano para besarla brevemente, con los modales de todo un caballero, antes de incorporarse y mirarme con una expresión de profunda admiración y felicidad en el rostro. Muy pocas personas me miraban de esa manera luego de conocerme, y eso me hizo sentir que podía confiarle a este hombre mi problema.

-Es el mayor honor de mi vida tener la oportunidad de conocerla, Alteza. – me dijo, con un tono de voz que denotaba mucho entusiasmo – Mi nombre es Kamui Gakupo, soy un humilde cerrajero y relojero, a sus órdenes.

-Me alegra conocerlo, señor Gakupo. – respondí, con una sonrisa – Tengo un pequeño problema, y Meiko me dijo que usted era la persona correcta para ayudarme.

Gakupo miró a Meiko con una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud en sus ojos, y ella se limitó a desviar la mirada, aunque yo fui perfectamente capaz de notar el pequeño sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas.

-Le ayudaré con mucho gusto en todo lo que esté en mis manos. – respondió él, mirándome con tanta devoción que incluso llegué a sentirme intimidada.

Entonces me quité la cadena de la que colgaba la llave y la puse sobre el mostrador frente a Gakupo, para que él la examinara.

-¿Podría decirme a qué clase de cerradura pertenece esta llave? – pregunté, ante la atenta mirada del hombre.

Él la tomó en sus manos y comenzó a mirarla de cerca con un monóculo de aumento que sacó de su bolsillo.

-Hmm… Llevaba tiempo sin ver una como ésta… - dijo, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Luego de unos segundos de meditar, Gakupo se quitó el monóculo y me devolvió la llave.

-Éste tipo de llave pertenece a una serie especial para estuches de instrumentos de muy fina calidad. Ésta es de plata, así que supongo que debió ser un instrumento extremadamente costoso. – comenzó a explicarme –Además, tiene que ser de algo que haya adquirido hace más de ocho años, porque desde ese entonces ya no se hacen llaves de este tipo por problemas en la fábrica. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirle sobre esta llave a simple vista, Alteza.

No era una explicación muy detallada, pero servía.

-Me ha sido de mucha ayuda, señor Gakupo. – dije, sonriéndole ampliamente – Tiene mi más sincera gratitud. ¿Cuánto le debo por sus servicios?

Esperaba que él me dijera un precio, pero en su lugar sólo dejó escapar una pequeña risa disimulada.

-Alteza, no me debe nada. – respondió, sonriéndome también – Esto lo he hecho por el gusto de serle útil.

Meiko y yo nos despedimos del simpático cerrajero y emprendimos el viaje de regreso al palacio. Ella no paraba de balbucear cosas sobre cómo detestaba a ese guapo holgazán, pero yo no prestaba atención. Estaba inmersa en mis propios pensamientos, cavilando y meditando acerca de la llave que descansaba en la palma de mi mano. Me parecía muy extraño que el hombre enmascarado estuviera en posesión de la llave del estuche de uno de los instrumentos del palacio, cuando yo misma me había encargado de que todas las llaves estuviesen organizadas juntas. La jefa de las mucamas debería tenerlas todas en su oficina.

-Meiko, ¿Neru no te ha mencionado haber perdido una llave en los últimos días? – le pregunté a mi compañera, interrumpiendo su discurso.

-Hmm… No que yo recuerde, Alteza. – me respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar – De hecho, últimamente no he hablado mucho con ella, ha estado ocupada con todas las visitas. Está insufrible, por poco se le salen las cosas de control. Por ejemplo, esta mañana estuvo a punto de guardar el estuche que está en sus aposentos, Alteza, ese que le dio el señor Kaito de regalo hace diez años, ¡en el salón de música! Parece una principiante, hasta las sirvientas que lavan platos en la cocina saben que usted…

De repente, me dejó de importar lo que Meiko hablaba sobre su jefa, Neru. Sus palabras habían hecho sonar una alarma en mi cabeza. Y todo apuntaba a que mis sospechas podían ser ciertas, después de todo.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Desde que el carruaje de la princesa había vuelto de su visita al pueblo, me encargué de vigilar cada paso que ella daba. Se ponía nerviosa cada vez que me veía, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, e incluso noté su mirada sobre mí varias veces durante la cena. Seguramente ya lo sabía todo. Sólo tenía que esperar a que abriera el estuche, y finalmente toda la verdad saldría a la luz.

Cuando faltaba poco para media noche, y casi todos los habitantes del palacio se habían ido a dormir, la princesa estaba paseando por el jardín del palacio. Desde mi ventana podía verla andar entre los rosales, con la pequeña llave en sus manos. No podía ver su cara desde tan lejos, pero parecía estar meditando profundamente. Yo mismo incluso me dejé llevar por el pacífico viento que soplaba esa noche y la luz de la luna, parecía ser la última noche tranquila de la que disfrutaríamos antes de que el otoño llegara. Yo sabía que no podía quedarme mucho más tiempo en el palacio, debía regresar a mis tierras para cuidar de ellas antes de que el invierno se hiciera presente. De no haber sido por Miku, lo más probable es que ya estuviera de regreso en mi propia casa. Me perdí momentáneamente en mis pensamientos, imaginando todo lo que tendría que hacer cuando regresara, pensando en mis propios deberes que había eludido olímpicamente con la excusa de venir al palacio. Cuando volví a concentrarme en el jardín, mi querida Miku ya no estaba.

En un instante de pánico, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y salí al pasillo, con la intención de salir a buscarla. No obstante, tuve que esconderme en las sombras cuando escuché el ruido de los pasos apresurados de un par de delicados pies. Era ella, mi princesa, corriendo hacia sus aposentos con la llave en mano y una mirada llena de determinación en su rostro. Al verla, intuí que había llegado el momento. Estaba casi seguro de que iba a abrir el estuche de violín, y era crucial ver su reacción al descubrir su interior. Para mí era más que un simbolismo de mi doble personalidad con ella, significaba que finalmente mi más intenso anhelo se haría realidad. Si ella me aceptaba, sería mía. Sólo mía, de una vez por todas.

Corrí detrás de ella, escondiéndome en las sombras para evitar que ella me viera. El calor se apoderaba de mis músculos y mis sentidos ante la expectativa de la verdad final. Incluso tuve que aflojar mucho la corbata que mantenía mi camisa en su sitio, pero sentía que me asfixiaría si no lo hacía. La ansiedad se hizo dueña de mí, y mientras seguía a Miku entre los pasillos lo único que podía pensar con claridad era lo mucho que deseaba hacerla mía en ese instante.

* * *

(Miku POV)

Llevaba toda la noche dándole largas, pero no podía seguir prolongando la espera. La hora había llegado.

Podía sentir las mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago mientras caminaba hacia el estuche de violín, casi como un condenado caminaría hacia la guillotina. Había perdido el ímpetu con el que subí desde el jardín hasta mi habitación, ahora sentía miedo. En cierta forma, averiguar esa verdad que me había parecido tan seductora anteriormente ahora me parecía un poco atemorizante. Si la llavecita abría el estuche, quería decir que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Si no lo hacía, entonces tendría que seguir buscando y enfrentarme a muchos otros dilemas.

Pero, a pesar del miedo, sabía que debía averiguar la identidad del enmascarado. Su presencia hasta entonces había sido una magia platónica, una espiral de sensaciones nuevas sin rostro. Saber su nombre real me haría conocer al hombre verdadero, el ser de carne y hueso que había elegido disfrazarse para llegar a mi corazón. Era hora de ponerle fin al misterio.

La conversación que tuve con mi padre esa mañana volvió a mí para darme renovadas fuerzas. No tenía motivos para sentirme culpable, pues había comprendido que el hecho de ser una princesa, una dama, una señorita, no podía ser un impedimento para mi felicidad. Éste era mi deseo, y nadie podía arrebatármelo.

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente varias veces para tomar impulso, antes de dirigirme sin más vacilaciones ni rodeos a la mesita sobre la que reposaba el estuche de violín. Introduje la llave en la pequeña cerradura y le di la vuelta, y escuché el seguro abrirse con un suave _clic._ Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, mi cabeza era un torbellino de emociones confusas, pero mis brazos levantaron la tapa del estuche por inercia y revelaron ante mí la imagen de un par de guantes blancos y una máscara blanca reposando en su interior. Cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir otra vez, supe que desde un principio mis sospechas eran correctas. Kaito era el hombre enmascarado. El niño de diez años lleno de bondad, el duque frío e indiferente que conocí en la fiesta, el amigo que me apoyó durante mi recital, y el hombre sensual y atrevido que me visitaba por las noches. Todos ellos eran Kaito.

No tuve mucho más tiempo para meditar sobre el asunto, porque algo extraño comenzó a suceder sin que me diera cuenta. Había alguien más conmigo en esa habitación. Un fuerte brazo se enroscó en mi cintura, aprisionándome contra un fornido cuerpo. Escuché el leve silbido de tela resbalando sobre tela, y a continuación vi una corbata negra en el suelo junto a mis pies. Tenía una gran confusión, pero ésta desapareció por completo cuando una voz masculina ronca susurró en mi oído:

-Miku.

Sólo mi nombre, pero el cosquilleo de su aliento en mi piel fue suficiente para que me sonrojara y comenzara a temblar. Sabía que se trataba de Kaito. Sin embargo, algo no era normal, me estaba abrazando con demasiada fuerza, nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, sus grandes manos estaban sujetándome demasiado cerca de mi pecho.

Hice un esfuerzo y conseguí separarme de él, pero lo que vi hizo que me estremeciera tanto de temor como de ansiedad y anticipación. La mitad de su pecho estaba descubierto, dejándome ver sus bien definidos pectorales y abdominales. Su cabello azul estaba alborotado, como si acabara de realizar una salvaje carrera, y sus ojos celestes me miraban como si quisieran penetrar en lo más profundo de mi alma. Reconocí esa expresión, esa manera de mirar, era el más descontrolado y fiero deseo. Nuevamente estaba sola en mi habitación con él, pero ahora el secreto había sido descubierto, el hechizo se había roto, y éramos sólo un hombre y una chica a solas a media noche.

-K-kaito… - dije, tartamudeando su nombre, mientras él se acercaba a mí a grandes zancadas.

Con cada uno de sus pasos, yo retrocedía, atemorizada por la intensidad de su mirada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi espalda estaba apretada contra la dura pared, y uno de sus brazos se estampó a mi lado para acorralarme. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se abrió paso en las facciones de Kaito, y yo no pude hacer más que observarlo con temor. Era obvio lo que estaba sucediendo, y sabía que debía rechazarlo, pero sencillamente no podía hacerlo. No quería apartarlo. No podía reunir la fuerza para propinarle un empujón y salir corriendo para llamar a los guardias, ni quería que él se sintiera decepcionado y herido al ver que yo no le correspondía en su pasión. Sobre todo, porque en el fondo de mi alma sabía que sí le correspondía.

-Miku… -susurró él, sujetando mi rostro con su otra mano y acercándose a mí – Llevo mucho tiempo soñando con éste momento.

-Kait-to, y-yo… - traté de decir, pero no podía parar de vacilar y tartamudear como una idiota.

-Miku, te amo. – me interrumpió él, y la solemnidad y seguridad con la que pronunció esas palabras me obligaron a creerle. Mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho, pues comenzó a latir como si no hubiese un mañana. – Te has convertido en mi mayor pasión, mi obsesión, todo lo que deseo. Quiero que seas mía.

Sus palabras y el tono de su voz me hicieron estremecer, sentía fuertes cosquilleos en la base de mi estómago, mi vientre y mis partes más privadas. Quería que Kaito se acercara aún más, que cumpliera con todo eso que decía.

-Sólo necesito tu permiso, Miku. – prosiguió él, acercando aún más su rostro al mío, hasta que ambos estuvimos a meros centímetros de distancia – Dime si me correspondes o no. Sólo tienes que decirme si compartes la misma pasión que yo.

Si el fuego que corría por mis venas en aquél momento era la pasión, entonces sí la compartía. Y si él podía hacer que todo se intensificara de esa manera, entonces debía darle permiso. Dejaría de ser una princesa y una dama respetable por un segundo, para que él pudiera ayudarme a nublar mi mente con esos ojos tan intensos y ese tacto que quemaba.

-Hazme tuya. – susurré, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que él pudiese escucharme, y al ver el brillo renovado en su mirada supe que había comprendido mi mensaje.

Entonces, con el correr del reloj como único testigo, cerré los ojos, preparándome para recibir el impacto de sus labios sobre los míos.

* * *

Fin... por el momento.

Espero que les haya gustado ;D pero no olviden que esto no es todo, aún falta el epílogo! donde sabremos lo que el futuro le trajo a nuestros queridos vocaloids =3

Quiero enviarle un gran abrazo virtual a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de enviarme un review, quiero que sepan que les aprecio desde lo más profundo de mi corazón de escritora ^^gracias a ustedes tengo la motivación para continuar!

No olviden dejarme un review con sus opiniones, críticas constructivas, y mensajitos navideños x3 yo pediré para Navidad un clon tamaño natural de Len, Kaito y Gakupo para mí solita! xD

Matta-ne!


	10. Epílogo: Atrápame

-_redoble de tambores-_

Damas y caballeros (si es que hay alguno leyendo esto), le presento el epílogo de esta historia. Estoy muy emocionada!

Los que se quedaron con la duda de lo que sucedía al final del capítulo anterior podrán averiguarlo, gracias a Kaito-sama, y los que quieren saber lo que fue de ellos después también podrán saberlo, pues Miku se encargará de contarles =D

Así pues, disfruten el final definitivo de esta historia.

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton.

* * *

(Miku POV)

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí el colchón hundirse junto a mí, con el peso de una persona. Apenas unos segundos después, sentí la calidez de un par de labios recorriendo mi cuello, depositando suaves besos en mi piel erizada. Seguidamente, un par de fuertes brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi figura, envolviéndome con firmeza y sujetándome contra el amplio pecho masculino.

-Miku… - susurraba su voz, ese sonido que se había vuelto tan familiar para mí, como una suave caricia en mi oído.

Ya me encontraba totalmente despierta, pero no quería moverme. Quería sumergirme en la misma ensoñación de antes, y disfrutar indeterminadamente de la sensación tan placentera que me provocaba estar en los brazos de ese hombre.

-Despierta, Miku. – me seguía susurrando, sacudiendo ligeramente mi hombro.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación, y me di la vuelta para encarar a mi esposo. Sus brillantes ojos azules me miraban con ternura y un poco de diversión, con esa media sonrisa traviesa que atravesaba su rostro cuando algo interesante pasaba por su mente. Fui consciente de la luz de la mañana que iluminaba la habitación donde nos encontrábamos, del fresco olor de jabón que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre junto a mí, quien ya estaba completamente vestido, y de la repentina sensación de frío que me rodeaba. Confundida, bajé la vista hacia mi cuerpo, para descubrir que me encontraba completamente desnuda.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron inmediatamente a mi cabeza, mientras que me apresuraba a cubrir mi cuerpo con la sábana en un acto reflejo de la vergüenza. Escuché la risa de mi esposo, quien hizo un rápido movimiento para volver a dejarme al descubierto bajo sus ojos, provocando que mi rostro enrojeciera más de lo que ya estaba. Frustrada, tapé mi pecho con mis brazos, en un inútil intento de sentirme más protegida de esa mirada intensa que analizaba cada centímetro de mi piel, como si quisiera guardar en la memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle para la eternidad.

-Aún después de tanto tiempo, ¿Todavía te da vergüenza? – me preguntó Kaito en tono burlón, posando una de sus manos sobre mi estómago y dejando correr la punta de sus dedos en círculos alrededor de mi ombligo.

-No estoy avergonzada. – repliqué, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que sus dedos me provocaban.

Entonces, él tomó mi mano y me ayudó a incorporarme en la cama, para luego llevársela a sus labios y depositar un beso en el dorso, como era su manera favorita de recordarme todas las cosas que habían sucedido cinco años atrás. Sus ojos azules se quedaron mirando fijamente la esmeralda y la bella cinta dorada que adornaba uno de mis dedos, ese símbolo de la promesa que forjamos, y la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro me dio a entender que él también estaba recordando aquellos días.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Mis labios descendieron sobre los de mi princesa con inusitada fiereza, reclamando poseer el sabor que tanto había esperado conocer. Mis brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura por puro instinto, sujetando firmemente su abdomen contra el mío, mientras que los brazos de ella estaban inmóviles sobre mi pecho. Al principio, ella parecía una estatua de piedra, congelada por la inseguridad, llena de dudas. Yo no tenía duda alguna, y tampoco quería que ella las tuviera. Sin embargo, recordé que seguramente éste era el primer beso que ella recibía, así que disminuí el ritmo para darle tiempo de aprender y acoplarse.

Poco a poco, Miku comenzó a responder, vacilando un poco al envolver mi cuello con sus brazos, moviendo tentativamente sus labios de forma parecida a los míos, hasta que alcanzó un ritmo más o menos parejo al que yo llevaba. Me encargué de sujetarla con más fuerza, rozando mi pelvis con la suya, haciendo que el tormento en mi cuerpo se hiciera más intenso. Cada una de mis células me gritaba que la hiciera mía de una vez, que arrancara su vestido a pedazos y tocara su piel, pero el lado racional de mi cerebro me instaba a ir con cuidado, a proteger a Miku de mí mismo.

Decidiendo obedecer mis instintos, deslicé uno de mis brazos hasta las rodillas de mi princesa para levantarla en brazos, sin siquiera tener que separar nuestros labios, y luego caminé cuidadosamente hacia el lugar donde recordaba que se ubicaba la cama, rodeando con cuidado la mesita donde estaba el estuche de violín recién abierto. La deposité con delicadeza sobre las sábanas, antes de colocarme sobre ella y cubrir su cuerpo con el mío. Podía sentirla temblar y sacudirse ligeramente debajo de mí, sin poder definir si lo hacía por la excitación o por temor. Asumí que probablemente sería por ambas razones.

Llegó un momento en que probar sus labios no fue suficiente, y quise tener aún más. Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, pude ver que sus mejillas tenían el color de los tomates, y que sus ojos parecían nublados con el éxtasis, lo cual no hizo más que enorgullecerme de mí mismo por ser quien le provocara esas sensaciones. Dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, y comenzó a jadear al tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba en busca de aire. Sus labios entreabiertos se convirtieron en una tentación demasiado grande, así que cuando consideré que ambos habíamos respirado lo suficiente, deslicé mi lengua dentro de la cavidad de su boca y comencé a explorar su interior. Ella soltó otro gemido, y poco a poco, luego de acostumbrarse a la sensación de invasión, le permitió a su lengua enroscarse alrededor de la mía, profundizando la intimidad y el ardor de nuestro beso.

Cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar juntas, mis brazos decidieron que se habían mantenido quietos durante demasiado tiempo. Comencé a deslizar mis manos por sus costados, sintiendo sobre la fina tela de su vestido la curva de la cintura y las caderas, y luego subiendo hasta la curva de sus senos. Ella dejó escapar un gemido al sentir mi caricia en ese lugar, y comenzó a sacudirse en un intento de resistirse, pero yo no se lo permití y continué tocándola y acariciándola.

Decidido a seguir adelante, deslicé mis manos hacia la espalda de Miku, donde estaban todas las cintas y broches que mantenían en vestido en su lugar. Comencé a deshacerlas una por una, y por cada nudo que se deshacía, o cada botón que abandonaba su ojal, un escalofrío agitaba el cuerpo de mi princesa.

El pesado montón de tela que era su vestido se resbaló con increíble facilidad de sus hombros, y con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz, me encargué de terminar de retirarlo de sus brazos. La gran falda quedó colgando de su cintura, pero la visión del corsé y la ropa interior que aún cubría el pecho de ella era mucho más tentadora, así que me dediqué a deshacer pacientemente las cintas y lazos que mantenían esas prendas sujetas a su cuerpo con una fuerza que me hacía preguntarme cuán difícil era para ella respirar.

-Ka… Kaito… - ella intentaba decirme, con un vacilante murmullo que apenas llegaba a mis oídos, y que mi cerebro no registró inmediatamente.

Miré sus ojos, buscando una señal que me instara a continuar, pero el brillo de sus orbes esmeraldas se veía opacado por una bruma que ya no correspondía al placer, sino algo mucho más externo. Su mirada me confundía, parecía transmitir una fuerte determinación, pero al mismo tiempo estaba llena de vacilación. El tipo de mirada que tendría una niña pequeña al lanzarse por primera vez de una cuesta en trineo.

* * *

(Miku POV)

Los labios de Kaito sorpresivamente abandonaron mi mano, para estrellarse con fiereza contra los míos. Su cuerpo se alzó sobre el mío y me atrapó contra el colchón, quitándome el frío y la sensación de desnudez.

-Kaito… - comencé a jadear entre cada beso, tratando de mantener mi mente concentrada en lo que quería decir, cosa que era muy difícil.

-No me detengas ahora, amor… - me rogó él, con la desesperación impresa en sus orbes azules.

-No iba a hacerlo… - dije, mientras él abandonaba mis labios y se dirigía hacia la curva de mi cuello – Pero… ¿No ibas a despertarme por otra razón?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no quería despertarte solamente para hacerte el amor? – me preguntó él, y yo no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-Es que ya estás todo vestido… - respondí, y ésta vez fue el turno de Kaito de reírse traviesamente.

-Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente. – respondió, con la voz ronca, antes de incorporarse brevemente para comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

El temor reflejado en los ojos de Miku me hizo cambiar de técnica. Tal vez explorar su cuerpo no era lo que ella quería en ese momento. Quizá, lo que ella necesitaba era conocerme a mí primero.

Me incorporé sobre mis rodillas, para que ella tuviera plena visión de lo que hacía. La camisa negra que aún yacía medio abierta sobre mi pecho fue lo primero de lo que me deshice, prácticamente reventado los pocos botones que quedaban. Deslicé la prenda de mis hombros hasta que mis brazos estuvieron fuera de las mangas, para luego arrojarla al suelo de la habitación. Pude notar que la mirada de Miku viajaba por todo lo ancho y largo de mi torso y mis brazos, como escaneando cada detalle, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo aún más intenso. Sin embargo, para mi desesperación, sus ojos nunca perdieron el matiz de temor.

Apenas dándome cuenta de que aún estaba calzado, me quité los zapatos y los calcetines con una sacudida de los pies. Aún estaba pensando de qué manera podía hacer que ella despejara todas sus dudas. Volví a inclinarme sobre ella y a atrapar sus labios con los míos en un beso íntimo y profundo, pero mucho más relajado que el anterior. Tal vez de esa manera, ella sentiría más confianza. Pareció funcionar durante unos minutos, pues ella volvió a enroscar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y a responder el beso con sus propios labios.

Pero entonces, ella decidió que le correspondía ahora acariciar y tocar. Sus manos dejaron un débil y tembloroso rastro de calor sobre mi espalda, mis costados y mi pecho. Sus dedos vacilantes tocaban mi piel como si quemara, y la punta de sus uñas delineaba el contorno de los músculos de mi abdomen y mis pectorales. No podía negar que me parecía adorable la manera en que ella se esforzaba por ignorar su inseguridad y poner su grano de arena en nuestro acto de pasión, así como tampoco podía negar que, por más dubitativo que fuera, el roce entre sus dedos y mi piel me encendía y me torturaba cada vez más.

Poco a poco, las manos de Miku comenzaron a explorar cada vez más abajo, hasta llegar al borde de mis pantalones. Me quedé en blanco, sorprendido por la audacia que ella demostraba, contemplando la posibilidad de que finalmente ella se hubiese deshecho de su temor. Pero mis expectativas se vieron hechas pedazos cuando me percaté de que sus dedos temblorosos se aferraban al borde delantero, justo sobre el botón que mantenía mis pantalones en su sitio, paralizados, sin atreverse a seguir.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, me separé de Miku unos centímetros, para poder mirarla a los ojos, decidido a resolver su problema de dudas de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, cuando logré enfocar su rostro, no vi lo que esperaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y su ceño fruncido, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo. ¿Tan terrible era hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Por qué se veía tan sufrida, cuando había sido ella misma quien había aceptado?

* * *

(Miku POV)

Para acelerar un poco las cosas, me incorporé y ayudé a Kaito a quitarse su traje con cuidado. Si fuera por él, habría destrozado las costosas prendas reales en pedazos para poder volver a mí más rápido. Ese lado salvaje y apasionado suyo siempre me había fascinado, desde que lo conocí como el enmascarado misterioso. Era el contraste perfecto para el exterior frío y "noble" que le mostraba al resto de la corte y el reino. Cuando ambas personalidades se juntaban, emergían como la persona que había aprendido a amar, la persona que estaba a mi lado en los momentos buenos así como en los malos.

El día que mi padre murió por su avanzada edad y por la enfermedad que había contraído un año antes aún se repite en mi cabeza como una novela trágica. Recuerdo las lágrimas de mi madre derramándose como pequeñas gotas de lluvia salada sobre la tapa del ataúd cerrado donde el cuerpo de mi padre descansaba. Recuerdo el estupor y la impotencia que se apoderaron de mí en aquel momento, y aún me duele cuando vuelven a mí como fragmentos del pasado tanto dulce como amargo que Kaito y yo compartimos. Pero lo que más recuerdo, la sensación que todavía me parece percibir como si aún estuviera sucediendo, es el tacto cálido de las manos de Kaito sujetando las mías a lo largo de todo el día, dándome ánimos y manteniéndome fuerte mientras los sirvientes colocaban el ataúd en la tumba con ceremoniosa lentitud.

Afortunadamente, mi esposo no fue el único que estuvo conmigo ese día. Vinieron miles de personas de todo el reino, trayendo regalos, coronas de flores, y su más profunda pena por la muerte del Rey. Además, recibimos visitas de nuestros amigos del reino vecino: Rin y Len vinieron en compañía de su séquito para presentar sus lamentos. Aún en la actualidad, los gemelos Kagamine son personas en quienes confiamos mucho más que en muchos de nuestros consejeros en la corte. Ambos tienen muchos problemas en su reino, pues parecen reacios a casarse aunque la salud de sus padres se debilita, y sus súbditos quieren que un heredero sea concebido tan pronto como sea posible. Cuando les preguntamos sobre eso, ambos simplemente intercambiarían una mirada divertida, antes de tomarse de las manos y respondernos con una sonrisa:

-Es que simplemente, no nos hace falta nadie más en nuestras vidas por el momento.

El sonido de tela desgarrándose me sacó de mis recuerdos, y cuando volví a ser consciente de la comprometedora situación en que nos encontrábamos mi esposo y yo, fue que me di cuenta de que los pantalones de Kaito se habían roto a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos.

-Cariño, ¿Nunca puedes tener cuidado con la ropa? – le pregunté en un falso tono de reproche, escondiendo la risa que quería escapar de mi boca - ¿Qué dirán las mucamas cuando tienen que remendar pantalones y vestidos a cada momento?

-Miku, sabes que me importa un comino lo que digan las mucamas de nuestra vida privada. – me respondió él, guiñándome el ojo y sonriéndome nuevamente, antes de descartar los pantalones dañados y abalanzarse sobre mí, acariciando con furia y pasión todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Tratando de animarla, dirigí una de mis manos hacia abajo, dispuesto a guiarla. Pero en ese momento, rocé sin querer uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones, donde sentí un pequeño bulto. Recordé entonces el valioso objeto que estaba allí guardado, la joya que había adquirido en el pueblo unos días atrás, y que desde entonces siempre llevaba conmigo. Era el anillo, la esmeralda rodeada de oro, que estaba destinado a descansar en el dedo de mi hermosa princesa.

Una voz de alarma se disparó en mi cabeza, advirtiéndome que olvidara mi cuerpo y mis instintos por un momento y le prestara atención a mi cabeza. Las palabras que el príncipe Len había pronunciado esa misma mañana volvieron a mi mente, recordándome la resolución que había tomado por el bien de Miku y el mío.

Coloqué mi mano sobre las de Miku, quien pareció percibir el cambio que se había efectuado en mí, pues dejó de temblar. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró con una mezcla de confusión, curiosidad, y la misma sombra de miedo que tanto me había molestado.

-Ka… ¿Kaito? – dijo ella, con la voz ronca, alternando su mirada entre mi cara y nuestras manos en el borde de mis pantalones.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, antes de mirarla con toda la ternura y la comprensión de la que fui capaz en aquel momento.

-No estás lista para esto aún, ¿no es cierto? – dije, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Ella me miró con incredulidad ante mis palabras, antes de desviar la mirada hacia un lado. El color de sus mejillas ya no era tan intenso como unos minutos atrás, como si el tremor en su interior se hubiese calmado, pero aún se podía notar su sonrojo. El ritmo de su respiración también pareció calmarse, pues dejó de jadear. Su rostro era una mezcla de sentimientos emergentes, entre los que no faltaba cierta decepción, pero no pude distinguir si estaba dirigida hacia mí o hacia ella misma.

-¿No te parezco lo suficientemente buena? – me preguntó, con la voz aún temblorosa, pero sonando un poco dolida.

Sus palabras me impactaron por lo increíblemente ridículas que sonaban. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar eso? ¡Si había pasado semanas enteras imaginando y contemplando el momento en que llegara esta noche, esta oportunidad de hacerla mía! ¡Si todo en ella me parecía tan perfecto y sensual, que mis fantasías no le hacían justicia! Sin embargo, entendí porqué ella había malinterpretado mis palabras, si después de todo, había interrumpido todo abruptamente.

-Tú me pareces tan buena, que me haces sentir que no te merezco. – le respondí, con seguridad, y sus ojos se iluminaron por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a oscurecerse con la sombra de la duda.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué nos detuviste? – preguntó ella perspicazmente, como si sospechara de una posible mentira.

Guardé silencio por unos segundos, meditando mi respuesta y escogiendo las palabras que iba a usar con cuidado. Decidí decantarme por la verdad, aunque sonara poco convincente. Este no era momento para excusas. Era el momento de que nuestra relación volviera a basarse en lo auténtico, sin más misterios ni secretos.

-Porque hacer el amor conmigo no es lo que tú quieres en este momento. – respondí, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo ella, y por la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos me di cuenta de que su corazón se había acelerado.

-Escucha, Miku… - comencé, concentrándome en encontrar las palabras que me permitieran expresarme con claridad – Estoy consciente de que tienes otras expectativas, otros deseos. Me parece que, aunque también lo deseas, te estás obligando a ti misma a hacer esto. Ten por seguro que en este momento deseo hacerte mía un millón de veces, pero… Pero antes que nada, tu felicidad es más importante. Así que, si hacer el amor ahora no es lo que te hará feliz, entonces yo esperaré a que estés lista.

Sus ojos, esas dos esmeraldas que tanto me fascinan, brillaron con tanta intensidad ante mis palabras que me sentí sobrecogido. Una sonrisa se formó casi inmediatamente en sus labios, una de esas sonrisas verdaderas que estaban llenas de significado.

* * *

(Miku POV)

Mi pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez, el latido de mi corazón era tan fuerte que me ensordecía, casi logrando impedirme escuchar el gemido gutural y masculino que escapó de la garganta de Kaito cuando él alcanzó su éxtasis, antes de desplomarse sobre mí entre jadeos. Soporté el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío durante unos minutos sin problemas, acostumbrada como estaba a hacerlo con regularidad. Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando él recuperó sus energías, se hizo a un lado y se recostó junto a mí en la cama. Ahora ambos estábamos en las mismas condiciones, los dos desnudos y cubiertos con una capa de sudor. Yo también recuperé mis fuerzas luego de unos minutos, y pude darme media vuelta para mirar a mi esposo a los ojos.

-¿Se siente complacido ahora, Majestad? – dije, en tono de broma, ocultando una risita.

-Esta vez no logré hacer que te desmayaras, la verdad estoy un poco decepcionado de mí mismo. – respondió, guiñándome el ojo nuevamente, haciéndome recordar la vez a la que él se refería.

-No me refería a tu desempeño, amor, – le dije, confundiéndolo por un momento – hablaba de mí. Dos rondas en menos de doce horas, me siento orgullosa. Estoy cada día más resistente.

Él comenzó a reír, y a los pocos segundos me uní a él. El eco de nuestra risa resonó por toda la habitación, como una perfecta harmonía de felicidad, que era un reflejo de en lo que se habían transformado nuestras vidas.

* * *

(Kaito POV)

Sintiendo mi pecho inflarse por la emoción y los nervios, me separé de Miku y comencé a vestirme nuevamente, mientras ella volvía a colocarse la parte superior de su vestido. Cuando ambos estábamos decentes nuevamente, tomé su mano para ayudarla a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Espera, quédate ahí un momento. – le pedí cuando ella estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, haciendo que ella me mirara con curiosidad, pero me obedeciera.

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente varias veces, ensayando mentalmente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, maldiciéndome mentalmente por no haberlo practicado antes. Sin embargo, cuando la mirada de Miku comenzaba a tonarse de curiosa a impaciente, decidí que sería mejor decirlo de la manera que se me ocurriera en el momento.

Hinqué una rodilla en el suelo alfombrado, como un caballero arrodillándose ante su reina. Saqué el anillo de mi bolsillo, y contemplé con deleite los ojos de Miku abrirse desmesuradamente e iluminarse como quien acaba de serle concedido un gran deseo.

-Miku, yo quiero que seas feliz. – Comencé mi pequeño discurso, sintiéndome nervioso y excitado por su mirada enternecida – Quiero que seamos felices juntos. Te amo más que a nadie ni nada.

Mi voz se diluyó como partículas de sonido en el aire cuando vi que sus orbes esmeraldas se humedecían con pequeñas lágrimas, pero la inquebrantable sonrisa en sus labios me hizo ganar seguridad y seguir adelante.

-Por eso, quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz. – Continué - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El latido desbocado de mi corazón casi me impidió escuchar la respuesta, susurrada ceremoniosamente como un secreto sagrado revelado a la humanidad. Sin embargo, no hubo nada que me impidiera escuchar el suspiro que se escapó de sus labios mientras me encargaba de deslizar la cinta dorada en su delicado dedo.

* * *

Fin del fic.

Esta historia está, oficialmente, completa.

Mi corazón está latiendo mucho justo ahora x3 estoy muy feliz, porque este fic significa mucho para mí... es el fic más largo que he hecho, es el más exitoso, el que me emocioné más escribiendo, y el primero que termino xD

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de enviarme un review a lo largo de esta historia =D y un agradecimiento especial a aquellos que han seguido mi historia desde el principio!

Y no dejen de enviarme reviews con este epílogo xD sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, regalos de navidad... =3

Finalmente, si les gusta mi forma de escribir, no dejen de pasarse por mi próximo fanfic largo que ya tengo planeado ^^ va a ser un LenxRin, MikuxKaito, GakupoxLuka; y se va a llamar The Eternal Madness of a Desperate Love, o La Locura Eterna de un Amor Desesperado (aún no sé si ponerle el título en inglés o en español xD), y el primer capítulo estará publicado pronto =)

Bueno, eso es todo amigos xD espero que les haya gustado!

Matta-ne!

PD: Feliz Navidad! =D y Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
